Eternally Damned
by ChaosChick12
Summary: A new year brings new teams. But just what exactly are the motives of Eternal D? Exactly how powerful are these new girls? And what exactly happened twelve years ago? language, violence later, KaixOC TalaxOC
1. Ch 1 First Impressions

Chaos: Ok my last story Era of Chaos was a flop. I hit major writers block with it so I just deleted it completely got rid of it. I still have it on my computer in case I decide to try again, but for now I'm going to focus on this story. This is a completely different story from Cold Darkness. So girls, care to do the disclaimer?

Tonya: Sure why not? Chaoschick12 doesn't own beyblade or any of its characters.

Chris: Just her OC's. And she doesn't own me she's just borrowing me.

Chaos: Chris belongs to Snowy Ninja whom I thank for letting me use. This story is set after the BEGA incident.

~*First Impressions*~

"Tonya, do we really have to do this?"

The girl called Tonya sighed as she nodded her head. Her long brunette hair hung down to her waist as she on the wooden bench with her black blade in her hand. The silver from the zipper and buttons on her small half jacket gleamed in the light as she sat up straight. The sleeves on the jacket were rolled up once so that they didn't go past her elbow. The jacket covered the top half of her purple tube top that clung to her body and showed off her tan skin. Black semi tight pants hung on her hips and had two purple belts crisscrossing that hung down the sides of her legs. She kept her blade and launcher on separate belts. The rest of her pants were tucked into knee high shiny 2 inch high black boots.

"Unfortunately Chris we do. This is our way of paying off our debt."

The one called Chris was standing against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. Her long white hair hung over her shoulder with the red tints gleaming in the light. Her red spaghetti strap shirt seemed bright next to her extremely pale skin. It hugged her body and cut off just above her belly, showing a little more skin before her black baggy pants hid the rest of her. A red belt held up her pants, which she kept her black blade and launcher on. Her pants covered her ankle high boots that gave her an inch. She preferred a chunkier heel compared to the somewhat tiny one's on Tonya's boots.

"I keep forgetting about that stupid debt we owe. After this we're free right?" Chris glanced at Tonya with her red tinted blue eyes who nodded.

"Then we can get back to what's important." Tonya said softly, her honey brown eyes locking with her friend's.

"Bladers, ten minutes until the tournament starts. Please report to your assigned platform." A voice chimed over the speakers.

Chris pushed herself off the wall as Tonya stood and put her blade away. The two headed out into the hall and down to the designated platform that they would rise up on. They could hear the other bladers care free chatter as they all headed to where their platform was waiting for them. Chris rolled her eyes and Tonya couldn't help but smile. It never took much to annoy Chris. The two stepped through a door and onto the platform. The door closed, leaving them in the darkness. They could hear the waiting crowd and DJ Jazzman starting to kick things off.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Beyblade World Championships!" The crowd roared in anticipation of getting to watch the top bladers battle it out. "And now for what you all came here for! Let's bring out our teams!"

First out were the returning champs BBA Revolution. Up next was the Blitzkrieg Boys, followed by the PPB All Stars and White Tiger X. F-Dynasty, along with the newly named Blade Battalion led by Miguel, and Majestics were all back. All of the old veterans were ready to battle it out once again. But this year, they had a few new teams coming to the party.

"Since we've introduced all of the fan favorites, it's now time to bring out the last two teams! First up is the Justice 5!" The five bladers rose and despite the BEGA incident, they still had a lot of fans left.

"And last, but certainly not least, is our first female duo! So please welcome the ladies of Eternal D!"

The crowd roared once again as the final team rose up. The girls stood their calmly as all eyes fell upon them in that instant. They were perfectly aware that the other teams were scoping them out to see what new competition they had this year. Everyone's attention shifted from the unknown team to the huge screen up top where the team icons were. The girls were impressed at what Mr. Dickinson had picked out for them. It was a crescent moon that wrapped around the elegant writing of their team name. The icons began to move very fast, until finally it stopped. The two teams that were chosen were Eternal D and White Tiger X. All the other teams cleared the floor so the first battle could begin.

"If it's ok with you, I'd like to go first." Chris said with a smile. Tonya just nodded and sat down on the bench as Chris walked over to the dish. Lee was her opponent and he stood there with a confident look upon his face.

"Don't think just because you're a girl that means I'm gonna go easy." Lee grinned as he loaded his blade.

"Lee, don't get cocky! Focus out there!" Ray yelled from the bench as he watched his partner. Lee waved it off and Chris couldn't stop the smirk spreading across her face.

"You might want to listen to your friend. Let your guard down and this battle won't be any fun." She took her stance, her calm voice full of insult. Lee growled as he took his stance and waited for the countdown.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip!"

The two launched their blades which connected in the air. Both flew apart and landed inside the dish as they began to circle each other. Lee's blade dove in and started attacking Chris without showing any signs of playing around. For awhile it looked like Lee was controlling the battle, but in reality Chris was just toying with him. Lee began to realize this and his temper began to rise. Chris stood there calmly, allowing her blade to get attacked and barely bothering to block any of his attacks.

"Is that it?" Chris yawned and just added fuel to the fire.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lee growled as his blade slammed into Chris's black and green blade hard. The blade easily kept its spin as Lee's blade continued its attack.

"I mean that I get a better work out during my training battles than this." Lee could clearly see that she was mocking him. He shook his head in anger as he got ready to finish it.

"You think I'm weak don't you? Well take this! Galleon use Dark Lighting!" The lion shot forth from Lee's blade and charged towards Chris's blade.

Chris raised her hand as if she was going to stop his attack. Lee's blade connected hard and sent sparks flying into the air, temporarily blinding him. When he looked back he saw a dark green wall of smoke holding back Galleon. Lee stared in shock as two piercing green eyes flashed inside the smoke, followed by a shrill bird cry that caused goose bumps to rise on his arms. Lee looked back down at Chris who was still smiling as she kept her hand held out.

"Daikairi end this with Silence Fire." She said calmly as she flicked her wrist. Black and green fire began to light up the smoke and hit the lion hard. The force of the attack sent Lee's blade flying out of the dish quickly. The blade planted itself in the wall and stayed there still smoking.

"And the winner is Christine from Eternal D!" The crowd roared as Chris caught her blade and turned to glare at DJ.

"Hey!" The man flinched when he saw her cold gaze locked on him. "It's Chris from now on got it?" She watched as he weekly nodded his head. She walked back to the bench to see Tonya smiling at her. "What?"

"You almost gave the poor man a heart attack." Tonya stood up as she watched Chris roll her eyes. Tonya couldn't help but laugh as she walked towards the dish.

"Up next for Eternal D is Tonya. If she wins this one then she takes it for her team. But will she be able to hold her own against Ray, leader of the White Tigers?" Ray was already waiting for Tonya who took her time getting ready as the tiger studied her.

"It seems your teammate likes to toy around." Ray said, his voice hard as he took his launch position.

"That's just Chris. If a battle bores her she tends to play around too much." Tonya shrugged as she reached for her blade and launcher.

"And what about you?" Ray locked eyes with her and Tonya just grinned.

"Oh it depends on my mood. And today I feel like having a little fun." Tonya replied as she took her position.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip!"

When the two blades collided, it sent shockwaves throughout the stadium. The two broke apart and quickly charged after each other again. It became a high speed battle between the two, the first to slip up would be the one to lose. Both stood there watching the battle with their eyes. Tonya took up a relaxed position, with her arms folded across her chest while Ray stayed tense, trying to guess her next move. The tiger heard a giggle and risked glancing up to see Tonya was shaking her head with her eyes closed.

"I have to admit, you've got some speed Ray. Why don't I show you what true speed looks like?" She smiled as she snapped her eyes open.

That small motion triggered her blade to move faster. The black and purple blade became a blur and Ray could no longer follow it with his eyes. All he could do was watch as his blade was mercilessly knocked around like a rag doll. Ray gritted his teeth together as he tried to figure out how her blade could move so fast. He refused to go down without a fight.

"I won't be intimidated that easily! Drigger use Gattling Claw and finish this!"

At Ray's command Drigger rose out of his blade and charged towards the black blade that was now spinning in the middle of the dish. Lighting began to crackle around Drigger as he leapt into the air and launched itself at the blade. At the last second the blade disappeared and Ray searched the dish, wondering where it could've gone. Drigger was just as confused as his master as he tried to find the blade. Ray watched as Tonya slowly raised her arm up in the air. His eyes glanced up and saw the blade floating high in the air, sparks starting to ignite around it.

"Time to finish this." She grinned revealing a pair of sharp fangs as she looked at Ray. The boy had to fight the urge to shake. The way she was looking at him reminded him of how a predator looked when it was about to deliver the final blow.

"Now end this with Darkness Inferno!" She slammed her hand back down as her blade fell into a dive.

The blade was engulfed in purplish black flames and dived down towards Drigger with incredible speed. As the flames drew closer, all the two tigers could do was put up a weak defense as the blade drew closer. The last thing Ray heard was a bone chilling roar as the attack hit. The flames quickly became too much for Drigger to handle. He disappeared back into his blade as it was sent flying from the dish. The grey blade landed beside Ray's feet as Ray stood there, unable to believe what had just happened.

"And that's it folks! Tonya takes it for her team with the final victory to advance them to the next round!" the crowd roared as Tonya caught her blade, the last of the flames died around her. She glanced at Ray to make sure he had no serious injuries, just a few minor burns, before she turned and walked back to her teammate.

"I'd say we made quite an impression today." Chris said softly as the crowd roared over the exciting match.

"Wait till they see what we can really do." Tonya half smiled, revealing a fang as the two exited the field.

* * *

Not too bad for the first chapter. I'll try to make the next one a little longer though. Oh and since school is about to end I should be able to get the chapters done sooner but no promises. So be patient please. Review and tell me what you thought.


	2. Ch 2 Rivals

Chaos: Got this one done in record time. I'm actually proud of myself.

Tonya: Well you know what they say, haste makes waste.

Chris: You probably shouldn't have said that Tonya.

Chaos: For once Chris you're right. Tonya since I own you, would you please?

Tonya: Fine! Chaoschick12 doesn't own beyblade or its characters, just me and temporarily Chris.

~*Rivals*~

"_Are you sure this is going to work?" A deep male voice asked. _

"_Yes. These two are strong enough to handle the fusion. They've passed all the other tests and their bodies are strong enough to handle it. All that's left now is to combine the beasts' DNA with theirs and wait." A softer, almost lyrical, male voice responded._

"_And if it doesn't work?" The rougher voice asked._

"_Then we throw them out with the other rejects and start again." The soft voice replied._

"_You know, all you're doing is killing them. None of the subjects in the past have survived and even with your new data these new ones won't either. This project is a flop." The rough voice started to laugh, mocking the other man._

"_We'll see. You have your way of creating an ultimate weapon, and I have mine." The soft voice replied once again. The man, shrouded in shadows, turned to face two girls who were lying on a bed, just starting to wake up. One was a slightly pale little girl, and the other slightly tan. Both looked up at the two men. One had short purple hair, the other longer hair. The man with long hair stayed in the shadows as he moved towards the confused girls._

_._._

Tonya's eyes snapped open as she straightened up in her chair. She was able to recall the conversation between the two men perfectly. Anger rose in her as she remembered the last bit of the dream, the confused two little girls. Her pointed nails dug into her palms, almost drawing blood. Tonya took a deep breath and moved her bangs out of her face, pushing them behind her left ear as she tried to calm herself and remember where she was. She looked down at the chair she sat in and rolled her eyes at her own stupidity.

"How in the hell do you forget you're on a plane?" she asked herself silently as she looked over at her sleeping teammate.

Tonya sighed as she finally relaxed herself. Last thing she needed was the Blitzkrieg Boys waking up to yell at her for being noisy. She was on edge enough without them adding to it. She sat there, glad that it was only them on the flight. Apparently they'd gotten the same idea as to book the last flight for Brazil to avoid the other teams as much as possible. Tonya leaned back into her seat, resting her head on her hand.

"You ok?" A low voice asked. She glanced up to see Chris staring at her with concern in her eyes. Guess she wasn't sleeping after all.

"Yeah, just a little pissed is all." Chris raised an eyebrow and waited as Tonya slowly flipped her hand over, palm up. Five tiny red marks could be seen from where her nails had been digging into her skin.

"Dream?" Chris guessed as Tonya nodded.

"It was my turn this time." Tonya grinned weakly at her friend. Every so often one of them would wake up in the middle of the night from a dream they had.

"Could it be a memory?" Chris leaned towards her friend who was staring down at her legs, her eyes thoughtful.

"Possibly. This time a name was mentioned though." Tonya's eyes opened and quickly moved towards her friend's face.

"We paying someone a visit?" Chris grinned as Tonya slowly nodded her head, a grin of her own spreading across her face. "So who is it?"

"Well, there were two men. One had short purple hair and a rough voice. The other I couldn't see, but I do know he had long hair and a softer voice." Tonya replied.

"I take it the one with the purple hair is the one you got a good look at?" Chris leaned against the window, watching as Tonya nodded.

_._._

It was still a few days before the start of the Brazil leg of the tournament. Many teams were taking this time off to enjoy the sights around them and get in some last minute training. The teams took turns in the BBA training center that had only two up to date rooms that could really push them. A certain blader, however, didn't have the patience to wait his turn. Deep in the jungle, Kai was training while his team was back at the hotel relaxing. He always found it easier to focus when they weren't around to distract him. He was currently taking a break near a shallow river. The soft running water and the natural sounds of the jungle allowed Kai to truly enjoy his time alone.

"Hard to believe that just ten miles from here is a buzzing city." He said to himself aloud, leaning against a cool rock. He looked down at his blade that he was holding, a newer version of his old blade with Dranzer shining in the center of the bit chip. A soft bird cry made him smile. It was Dranzer's way of agreeing with him sometimes when she didn't feel the need to invade his head.

"Bitch!" A female voice yelled. Kai's head snapped up when he heard the word ring out loud at clear coming from near the river.

"Not my fault your slow ass can't keep up!" Another voice replied. He could hear two blades crashing into each other and wondered who was out there with him.

Kai pushed himself up and made his way towards the sound of the crashing blades. When he found them, he was surprised at what he saw. Vines were crisscrossing and overlapping each other as they stretched from one side of a huge pond that the river emptied into to the other side. They were tied onto trees, branches, rocks, and whatever else was strong enough to hold the vines in place. The vines darted in every direction and leaping around on them were the two blades. But that's not was surprised Kai. Leaping with their blades were the two girls of Eternal D. The girls, like their blades, were trading blow for blow. They would attack, block each other's blows, and then push off and balance their selves on a vine. If one of them didn't block in time the blow would hit hard and send the other falling. But they would always angle their bodies just right to either land on another vine or just catch one so they could swing themselves on to a nearby vine. He was amazed at how they were able to move so fast without snapping a vine or losing their balance.

"Come on Chris. You're getting sloppy!" Tonya mocked as she drove Chris down even though the albino had successfully blocked her punch.

"No, just waiting for the right moment!" She smirked as she tightened her grip on her friend.

Chris held on to Tonya's fist and twirled around to where she was the one on top now. She drew a leg back to kick Tonya as their blades mimicked their movements. Tonya brought her arm up to deflect the kick and swung her own leg up at the last minute to kick Chris hard in her side, sending her flying. The small brunette grabbed onto a vine at the last second as she watched her friend fall into the pond with a splash, with her blade following behind her. Tonya reached up and grabbed the vine with both hands and pulled herself up with ease. She hopped down to a lower vine to where she could safely jump back on to the rocky shore lining the pond. Chris's head popped above the pond's surface as she turned to glare at her friend who was smiling superiorly. Tonya caught her blade as she waited for her friend on the shore. She sat near their shoes as Chris pulled herself out of the water.

"Ha ha ha! You look like a drowned rat!" Tonya fell over laughing as Chris continued to glare at her. She swung her long hair over her shoulder and rang the water out of it.

"Oh shut it!" Chris growled as the brunette sat there laughing.

"That's pay back for the back shot earlier." Tonya said sitting up, smirking at the albino. Her waist length hair was still damp from her swim earlier. Her hair was just slightly longer than Chris's and took quite awhile to dry. Chris stumbled over to where her friend sat and sank down beside her. She took her blade apart and began drying the parts off.

"Best two out of three?" Chris asked with a hopeful look on her face. Tonya just started to laugh again and this time Chris joined her.

Up on the ledge Kai watched the two girls relaxing. He was still amazed at how easily the girls had been able to move and how fast they'd been able to do it. He hadn't been paying attention to how his weight was shifting and leaned into a small bush near him. He tensed up and glanced down to see if the girls had heard that. Both of them had fallen silent and Kai knew that it was time to go. Before he could move a blade was launched in his direction, just inches from his face. Kai didn't move, but his eyes did. He saw Tonya push herself up and hop on the vines. Again he was amazed at how fast and easily she jumped from one vine to another, moving closer to him. She reached the top vine and launched herself above Kai, landing just behind him on the balls on her feet. He stood up and faced the girl who was just inches shorter than he was.

"Care to explain why you're spying on us?" Tonya asked with ice in her voice.

"I heard a noise and decided to check it out. Like any curious person would do." Kai retorted with an equally icy tone.

"Hey Tonya! Who is it?" Chris hollered from below, too lazy to get up and see for herself.

"No one important." Tonya called back as she turned to retrieve her blade from the tree it was planted in.

"How were you able to do that?" Kai's curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't help but ask. Tonya smiled, with her back still to him as she pulled her blade out of the tree.

"Not a single scratch." She mumbled as she turned around, focusing on her blade. Kai growled, knowing she was ignoring him on purpose. She glanced up and her eyes confirmed what he thought. "Simple. You have to have good balance, speed, and control of yourself while moving in the air while being able to sense where the vines are. You slip up on one of these either the vine will break or you'll slip and fall."

"Interesting." Kai mumbled as he watched her jump off the cliff and land on the closest vine gracefully. She turned to look at him with a smile on her face.

"Since you asked about it I take it you want to try?" Tonya asked, standing there perfectly fine on the vine. Kai walked to the edge and looked down at her.

"Tonya why are you bothering? He's probably too chicken to try." Chris yawned as she leaned back on her hands, letting the sun slowly dry her off. Kai growled as he walked to the far end of the ledge and looked down at the vines. Tonya hopped down one more, letting him have the top one. Kai leaped off the ledge and landed on the vine almost as gracefully as Tonya.

"I bet you're too chicken to come up and face me." Chris glanced up, her face full of boredom, as Kai loaded his launcher. She smirked as she got up and grabbed her own gear.

"Silly boy. Do you honestly think you can win?" She mocked as she pulled herself up on to the lowest vine, her blade already loaded and waiting. Tonya sighed as she slowly moved down until she was standing on the rocky shore.

"You two ready?" She hollered back up as they both nodded. "3, 2, 1…"

"Let it rip!"

The two shouted at once as they launched their blades. Chris was already moving before Kai could blink. She threw a quick punch which Kai easily deflected, with their blades mimicking their fight. Kai pushed Chris and began to fall. Chris easily twisted her body to land on a vine while Kai continued to fall. He reached out quickly and managed to grab on to one before he fell into the water. His blade balanced just on the edge of the vine while Kai managed to pull himself back up. He looked up to see Chris with her arms folded, a superior look on her face.

"You're going to have to do better than that." She sneered. Kai glared at her as he stood carefully, making sure his feet were underneath him.

"Let's try that again."

Kai crouched down and sprung off the vine, reaching out to the next one. He slowly made his way back up and began heading for Chris. She leaned forward and dove to him, not slowing down her descent. At the last second she drew her foot back and swung it back around fast. Kai managed to protect himself again, but was unprepared for her fist which connected with his jaw hard. Kai managed to flip backwards and land on a nearby vine while Chris fell. She stayed calm as she reached above her and grabbed a vine, swinging herself up and over which caused her to land on the vine above. Kai could taste blood and saw that she didn't intend on holding anything back. Kai spit the blood out as he stared up at Chris who still wore a smug look on her face. The bluenette's trade mark smirk appeared on his face. He launched himself up again and headed for Chris one more time. She bounded down and attacked again. This time though, Kai was ready. He blocked her first kick, then the second one came out of nowhere and he caught her ankle in his hand. He drew his knee back and hit her hard in the gut. Chris fell back and managed to somehow keep her balance on the vine.

"Well what d'ya know? The boy's actually learning." Tonya smiled to herself as she watched the fight progress.

Having a feel for the type of fight and how to move on the vines, Kai began to move faster. Chris easily matched his pace and the two began to trade blow for blow. Their blades clashed together hard and would send shockwaves out whenever they and their masters blocked a powerful attack. The two never let up, the offense and defense constantly shifting between the two. After fifteen minutes both were tired and sucking air. But neither was willing to quit. Their blades were wobbling slightly and both were amazed at how evenly matched they were. Both only had enough energy left for one attack.

"Daikairi, I say we stop messing around." Chris was panting as she straightened up.

"Dranzer let's end this." Kai leaned forward in a crouch, ready to attack.

They, with their blades following, hopped up to a middle vine and charged towards each other. But before either could even touch either other, the vine snapped from all the tiny cuts the blades and put in it. Both fell down and landed with a loud splash into the pond. When they came back up for air, Tonya was rolling on the shore unable to breathe from laughing so hard. The two looked at each other and just as quickly looked away as they retrieved their blades and swam to shore. The brunette was still laughing and hadn't noticed them on the shore.

"Wow, talk about a way to end a battle." She finally said when she could breathe again. Chris just grumbled, while Kai looked up at the vines.

"I would've won and you know it." Chris spat while Tonya just sat there nodding. She plopped down next to her friend and just sulked.

"If that vine hadn't snapped you would've been taking a swim alone." Kai said, looking back down at Chris who just rolled her eyes. Tonya stood up, her boots already on, and looked up at the sky.

"Well it's time to head in." Tonya turned to look at the two who were glaring at each other. She just sighed and shrugged. "The sun's setting and it'll be dark soon. It would be unfair for Kai to battle at night Chris so drop it."

"Fine." She whined as she stood up, still soaking wet.

"What makes you think I'll be at a disadvantage?" Kai hissed, turning his glare on Tonya.

"Simple, it gets pitch black in the jungle and you don't have night vision." She replied, not turning around as she headed to the vines. "Come on, this is quickest way out of here unless you both plan on hiking back together?" Tonya turned, perched on the lowest vine, to look at the two with one eyebrow raised.

The two looked at each other and practically raced to get to the vine. Tonya was already bounding up higher while the two kept up the race until they were on the ledge. The girls didn't slow down their pace, running through the jungle with ease as Kai did his best to keep up. It didn't take them long to reach the outskirts of the city where they split up, not wanting to be seen with each other anymore. Unbeknownst to Chris and Kai, their blades began to pulse as if a long lost friend had been found again.

* * *

Little hint as to what may happen in the future. Anyways figured I'd give every an insight as to how the girls train and act outside the dish. On to the next one!


	3. Ch 3 Cutting Loose

Chaos: First of all I'd like to thank those who have been sticking with me and for reviewing on the chapters. I'm glad you guys like it so much! Anyways got took a few days to write this one.

Chris: That's the product of a slow social life.

Chaos: At the moment yes. Plus it helps that school is about to be out too. :3

Tonya: Which means she'll have nothing better to do than update.

Kai: Pitty the poor writer folks, she definately needs it. *all three start laughing*

Chaos: Ok jerks!

Kai: Truth hurts. *shrugs and turns away from glares*

Chaos: Girls if you catch Kai and shut him up you won't have to do the disclaimer.

Both: Ok! *start to chase Kai down*

Chaos: While they catch him I'll go ahead and do the disclaimer. I don't own beyblade or its characters, just my OC's and temporarily borrowing Chris. I can however torture them however I wish. *smiles while the girls tie and duck tape Kai shut* Enjoy everyone.

~*Cutting Loose*~

It was a busy day as people began to flock to the stadium for the first day of the Brazilian leg of the tournament. Many were waiting in lines outside, while others were claiming their seats. The bladers were already inside, waiting for everyone to get in and get settled so the matches could start. Since there was an uneven amount of teams, depending on which team had the highest rank would determine who would get to sit out. Three matches would happen one day and then two the next day. The final team would be given a by this time.

"Man, they sure set this bracket up weird." Chris mumbled to herself as she stood beside Tonya on the top row. Most of the people were settled into their seats by now, with a few trying to snag last minute autographs from bladers.

"Doesn't matter who we face. This tournament doesn't hold much interest for me." Tonya said, running her fingers through her hair.

"I know how you feel. This is really hindering our progress." Chris sighed as she leaned her back against the railing. She adjusted the sunglasses on her nose to better hide her eyes.

"Too bright for you?" Tonya smirked as Chris rolled her eyes. She knew why Chris wore the glasses, but still enjoyed to tease her about it every now and then.

"Ha ha, asshole. I'd rather not have a thousand people stare at me as they walk by." It annoyed her whenever people stared at her eyes. Chris's sour mood quickly passed as grin crossed her face as she nudged Tonya with her elbow. "Kind of glad we're not famous right now." Tonya raised her eyebrow as Chris pointed to what she was talking about.

Screaming fan girls were swarmed around the Blitzkrieg Boys as they walked in. Tala and Kai were in front with the more intimidating Bryan and Spencer behind them, shooting glares at the girls who stayed just far enough back from the boys. The boys walked right past the two girls who just shook their heads and turned around. Again Chris's blade began to glow, as did Kai's, when they were near each other. Chris looked down and pulled her now grey green blade out. She'd had to replace the old one after a training session when it'd shattered. The albino looked at her bitchip to the black phoenix occupying it.

'_Daikairi, you ok?'_ she asked, easily linking her mind to her bitbeast's. _'That's the second time now you've reacted to that blade.'_

'_I feel as if I know that beast within that blade.'_ A whispery male voice replied. _'I wasn't so sure during the battle you and that boy had, but afterwards I felt a sense of familiarity. The same feeling washed over me just now when they passed us.'_

'_Guess that means we'll have to keep an eye on them then.'_ Chris sighed, not liking the sound of that. _'As much as I hate that idea, it may help us make the connection we need.'_

'_It may be nothing. Forget I mentioned it.'_ Even though he tried to dismiss it, she knew he really wanted to figure out this new mystery.

'_Oh shut up.'_ Chris smiled and she knew he could see it and felt his gratitude radiate out from his blade as he withdrew from her mind.

"Everyone please take your seats. The first match will start in three minutes." DJ Jazzman announced.

The two easily weaved their way through the crowd and headed towards the stairs that lead down to the locker rooms. They were blading in the third match of the day. Underneath the stands they could hear Jazzman starting to kick things off as Blader Battalion and PPB All Stars made their way to the dish. Over the roar of the crowd, they could barely make out voices arguing not too far from them. Curiosity pulled the girls closer to the voices and saw that it was the Blitzkrieg Boys and Justice 5.

"Why even bother when we both know how this will play out Tala?" Garland spoke in a mocking tone and the girls heard Tala growl in response. The girls could see the backs of the Russians and could tell Bryan and Spencer were tensed up and ready to fight if necessary.

"How about you keep your snide comments to yourself Garland and let our blades do the talking." Kai replied, ice in his voice. He narrowed his eyes as Garland just grinned in response. The girls saw Brooklyn step forward, locking gazes with Kai.

"That's an excellent idea. I'm looking forward to beating you again Kai." Brooklyn's tone was calm as he held his gaze with Kai.

"In case you forgot I beat you last time." Kai shot back. Brooklyn just nodded as a small laugh escaped his lips.

"This is true. But it nearly cost you your bitbeast. And this time I won't be taken down so easily." His calm smile stretched across his face as Kai stood there gritting his teeth. The two quickly and quietly slipped away, leaving the boys behind.

_._._

"That Brooklyn guy is the one who's the darkness blader right?" Tonya asked as she watched him and his team leave the field after beating F-Dynasty.

"Yeah, why?" Chris asked as she stood next to her friend by their bench. She saw Tonya smirk as she began to catch on to her plan. "Just don't overdo it please."

Tonya waved it off as she headed to the dish where Robert was waiting. The Euro stood there with his arms across his chest, blade and launcher in hand. Tonya hummed to herself as she took her time getting ready. She looked at Robert's face which was strained. She tilted her head, wondering what was wrong.

"I really wish I didn't have to battle a girl. Not that you aren't a worthy opponent, just against my nature." Robert sighed as he looked at the smaller girl before him.

"Well then don't think of me as a girl. Since you're a knight think of me as some evil dragon you need to slay." She took up her launch position and waited as Robert did the same.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip!"

The two launched and the blades began to chase each other around the dish. Tonya was glad that Robert was currently ignoring his chivalry code and taking the battle seriously. He was a more calculating opponent, only attacking for a short time and then pulling away. For the most part, the match was pretty even. Tonya wasn't making any big moves yet. She wanted to see just how strong Robert was before ending it. Robert could tell she was holding back. He'd seen her match against Ray and knew she had the speed to take him out. Tonya was playing distracted, glancing up into the crowd looking for one person in particular. When she saw him she turned and focused back on the match, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Look. I'm tired of you holding back on me. If you refuse to take this match seriously then I'll just have to end this. Griffolyon!" At the call of his master, the griffon rose up from his blade and just hovered in the air.

"Robert I am sorry for holding out on you. But I was just making sure that a certain someone was here before we got this battle really started. I'm pretty sure you're just as curious as the rest of them as to what my bitbeast looks like. Shadow it's time to spread your wings!"

The lights flickered and began to dim as a dark purple light shot forth from the black blade. From the light, a great black dragon was revealed. The dragon was toned and when he revealed his teeth, many people in the crowd started to shiver. His eyes were yellow and the slits in them were red. He had silver horns that stuck straight back and silver claws too. He had spikes down his back that were also silver and ended at his tail that moved around like a whip. At the very end of his tail was a dagger that glimmered like his spikes in the light. He had spikes on the tops of his wings and curved to a point. Shadow grinned as he let out a roar that froze people in fear. Robert was amazed at how big her bitbeast was. He looked at the small girl in the dim light who was smiling her crooked smile, revealing her fangs.

"Wait, are you a—?" Robert couldn't find his voice to finish the rest of his sentence. It took all he had to keep from trembling in front of the creature.

"A darkness blader? Yes. We're very rare, only a handful of us anymore. And Shadow here is one of the strongest darkness beasts." Robert glanced from her to the dragon and shook his head hard.

"I-I won't let that dragon intimidate me! Griffolyon use Wing Dagger!"

The griffon launched itself into the air and began to beat its wings hard, sending feather like daggers showering down on to the dragon and his master. The dragon grinned as Tonya stood there, waiting for the attack to hit. Before the first dagger could hit, a barrier was thrown up around the blade and dragon that the daggers were unable to penetrate. Griffolyon stopped his attack, seeing that it would do no good against the strong shield. Shadow grinned as he flew into the air with blinding speed and hovered near Griffolyon before turning and knocking the griffon down out of the air with his tail.

"Shadow finish this with Darkness Inferno!"

The dragon roared again and blew out a stream of purplish black fire that engulfed his body as he dived down towards Griffolyon. The griffon had no time to react as the fire struck him and caused an explosion inside the blade. Flames blew up and out as the attacks full force was felt by all in the stands. As the intensity of the flames gradually died, the whir of a blade could be heard and eventually seen spinning alone inside the dish with flames still lit inside the dish. Robert's blade lied at his feet, slightly charred and cracked in some areas. The lights flickered and lit up the stadium once again as Tonya caught her blade while the staff worked to put out the flames.

"And Tonya takes the first battle!" once over the shock the crowd roared back to life to congratulate Tonya. She walked over to Robert and extended her hand to the boy who shook it firmly.

"I see now that I really didn't stand a chance against you." He shook his head slowly as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I held out on you in the beginning." She apologized. But when Robert smiled at her, she saw that she had been forgiven.

The two turned and headed back to their benches. Tonya glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw that her message had been delivered. Chris waited for her back at the bench and just shook her head in annoyance as Tonya shrugged her shoulders and sat down.

"You done showing off?" Chris folded her arms across her chest as Tonya sat there.

"What? I was just letting that stupid boy know that he isn't the only darkness blader here." She smirked as Chris rolled her eyes and headed for the dish. Johnny waited at the dish with a focused look.

Neither one said a thing as they prepared themselves. Johnny knew that Chris was just as dangerous as Tonya, if not more. He would have to really be on guard in order to hold his own with her. The two took their stances as they waited for Jazzman start the countdown.

"Ready? 3, 2, 1, let it rip!"

The two blades hit the dish and immediately began to hit each other hard. Johnny wasn't going to take this match lightly. He planned to attack hard and fast and try to turn the tide in his favor quickly. Chris easily matched him move for move and used speed to her advantage. Like Tonya, she preferred a light blade that could move fast and strike quickly and still is able to defend itself. She stayed in a crouch, shifting with her blade as if she was fighting herself. She glanced back at the bench and saw Tonya sitting there with a smug look on her face.

"No way I'm gonna let her out do me." Chris mumbled to herself as she willed her blade to speed up.

She easily pulled away from Johnny and began to take control of the match. Her blade wasn't quite as fast as Tonya's, but it was still fast enough that if one took their eyes off it for a second they would lose it. The Scottish boy had trouble keeping his eyes on the quick little grey blade. When he was able to follow it, he could defend himself somewhat against it before the blade sped off again. But he could only follow it for so long before he lost sight of it again and watched as his blade was knocked around.

"Argh! I've had enough of this!" Johnny yelled as his blade sent out a wave of fire, halting Chris's blade. The grey blade spun around the outer rim waiting for what would happen next. "Salamalyon show yourself!" The salamander beast shot forth from its blade and stared at Chris while she slowly stood up.

"Guess that's our cue. Daikairi rise up!" Chris hollered as a green light shot from her blade.

The light dissolved to reveal a phoenix type beast. It was black and had a head like a crow. A small green crest like Dranzer's was upon its head and green plating ran down his spine and darted in zigzag lines down the sides. He had a slim, yet strong body and six tails. The tails looked as if the feathers were braided and ended with huge feathers that had small fires ignited at the end of them. At the bending joint of the wings were small blue curved hooks that matched his large blue talons. The phoenix gave a bone chilling cry that once again froze people to their seats. A grey fog began to form down around the bladers and Johnny wondered what was going on.

"It seems like you and your teammate were holding back during your first match. That'll make it all the sweeter when I beat you! Salamalyon take that bird out with Fire Rod!"

The salamander began to build up the acidic fire as the phoenix hovered in the air, unmoving. The salamander didn't hesitate in launching its attack at the phoenix that floated there just waiting. The acid flew fast and was just about to hit its target. At the last second the mist swirled around the phoenix and covered the flying acid and the phoenix. The mist dissolved and revealed that the phoenix had disappeared. Johnny heard a low call and turned to see that the phoenix had reappeared to his side.

"What kind of bitbeast is that?" Johnny stared in wonder at the beast as it moved close to its master.

"He is a special kind of phoenix. He is even rarer than the darkness beasts. Daikairi is like a ghost, able to manipulate his body to appear and disappear however he pleases. And now I believe he wants to end this." The phoenix's blue eyes flashed as Chris removed her glasses to show her own red blue eyes seeming to light up. "End this with Silence Fire!"

The phoenix rose into the air and released the fires that had been attached to its tails. The six orbs encircled the salamander and began to spin extremely fast, creating a green ring of fire. The grey blade ignited with fire and mimicked the fires above, spinning around the blade. Without warning the ring transformed into a wall of fire and engulfed the salamander. No final cry could be heard as Salamalyon retreated back to his blade. The fire died away and everyone was surprised to see six new orbs of fire already hanging in place on the end of the tails where the old orbs used to be. The phoenix departed silently, returning to his blade and then back to his master's hand. The mist gradually disappeared as well as the crowd slowly broke into applause. Johnny's blade lied in the center of the dish, bearing similar scorch marks to Roberts.

"And Chris takes the final win for Eternal D! Give it up for them folks!" The crowd grew louder as the two girls exited the stadium silently. Up top, a certain bluenette sat trying to keep his jaw from falling open.

"Apparently we've got some good competition this year." Kai grinned as he thought about when he could face them again. Tala nodded as he watched them disappear from sight.

"We'll have to be on our guard when we face those girls. Otherwise we could end up like those two down there." Tala said softly, looking at Robert and Johnny who were still in shock from their battles. But he was just as excited as Kai at the thought of new competition.

* * *

Slow weekend allowed me to get alot of this done quickly. Next chapter will reveal a little more into their past and what their role is in the tournament. And don't worry I'm planning on working in the bad guys soon. Well you all know the drill, review and tell me what you thought. But for now see you next time!


	4. Ch 4 New Faces

Chaos: And it's done! Took awhile but I got it.

Chris: Let's give her a round of applause folks!

Tonya: Seriously, before she decides to punish us.

Kai: Let me out! *shakes the cage bars*

Tala: That's what you get for insulting the author idiot. *smirks as Kai glares at him*

Chaos: Ah, someone learned from the previous story. *pats Tala on the head* But you still gotta do the disclaimer since this is your first appearance. *grins as Tala narrows his eyes*

Tonya: You know she'll just torture you until you do.

Tala: True. Fine, Chaos doesn't own beyblade or its characters just her OC's and temporarily Chris.

Chris: Enjoy folks.

~*New Faces*~

"It hurts! Stop! Stop it! Stop it! Please stop! Aaah!"

Chris screamed at the top of her lungs, thrashing around in her bed. Tonya's eyes snapped open as she flung the covers off herself. She ran over to her friend who was still screaming as she got tangled up in her covers. Tonya pulled the covers off and tried to pin her arms down. Chris kicked her hard in the ribs, knocking her down. The albino kept screaming as she kicked and punched at nothing. Tonya jumped back up and quickly pinned her arms down and sat on top on her to try and hold her down.

"Chris? Chirs! Wake up! It's me Tonya Chris! Come on wake up! Christine!"

Chris's eyes finally snapped open as her body went limp underneath Tonya. She saw that her friend was less than an inch from her face, searching her eyes to see what was wrong. Chris struggled to get her breathing under control as sweat drenched her body. Tonya slowly slid off of her and sat on the edge of her bed. Chris slowly sat up and moved her hair stuck to her face behind her ear. Her eyes were full of fear and pain.

"You ok?" Chris saw Tonya's face full of concern and forced herself to nod.

"Just…a bad dream." Chris exhaled as she finally got her breathing under control.

"Was it another memory?" Tonya leaned towards her as Chris drew her knees to her chest.

"Yes. I don't know who the man was, but he was yelling at me. I-I messed up on something. I was thrown down and before I could move I was whipped. All I could hear was the whip cracking, my skin tearing, and you screaming for him to stop." Chris shivered and ran one of her hands over her back as if she could still feel the open wounds.

"It's ok. Here, take these. They'll help you relax." Tonya reached for her bag and pulled out a bag of natural sleeping pills. They were strong and never failed to help either one of them relax after a bad dream. She handed two to Chris who took them without water. She lied back down and rolled over on to her side.

Tonya sat with Chris stroking her hair, wiping the sweat off her head, holding her hand, or humming a song to help her relax. She refused to leave her side until her friend had fallen back to sleep. She sat there beside her friend, remembering the last time Chris had done this for her. Her side began to ache from where Chris had kicked her. She knew a bruise would appear there later in the day, but she easily blocked out the pain. She'd done much worse to her friend and knew this was nothing. She glanced down and saw Chris's eyes began to close until she was finally asleep. Tonya eased off the bed and looked down at her sleeping friend. She knew no more nightmares would occur tonight. She glanced at the clock and saw how early it was. She was glad that she'd requested a room as far from the other bladers as possible for when they'd headed for China for the third leg. Instinct had told her that one of them was due for a nightmare and last thing she needed was for the other teams to ask questions. Sighing she dug through her bag and found her bathing suit and moved to the bathroom to change. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore she decided to go for a swim. She left a note explaining where she'd gone if Chris happened to wake before she got back. Tonya grabbed her towel, blade, and launcher before sneaking out of the room.

The air was warm as she walked along the mountain path. It was dark and silent in the forest, but Tonya felt perfectly at ease. She easily navigated her way along the tiny little path leading up to the natural hot springs. She moved silently, not making any noise as she walked on the balls of her feet. She enjoyed the peaceful two mile hike, giving her time to calm herself. Eventually the path ended and opened up to the springs. She walked from the hard ground to the warm rocks that led to four major springs. Three of them were warm, while one was scorching hot and was higher up, slightly hidden from the rest. She made her way to that one, the sound of rushing water increasing as she climbed up the stone path. She placed her stuff near the water's edge as the steam from the water created a low mist around the big spring. She loosed the strings a little on her purple top and pulled off her black sleep shorts and dove into the deep water. She came back up and just floated in the hot water as it loosed her stiff muscles. To anyone else the water would have burned their skin by now, but not her.

'_Tonya, are you ok?'_ a deep voice sounded as a flash of purple came from her blade. She turned her head to see Shadow, smaller in size, lying on the warm rocks looking at her with concern.

"I don't know Shadow you tell me. You seem to read my emotions better than I do." She sighed as she floated on by with the dragon watching her.

'_It seems that you are torn between many emotions.' _Even though the two were alone, he didn't dare speak aloud in case someone snuck up on them. He watched as she flipped under the water and came back up to sit on a rock near the shallow end. _'Still wishing you knew what happened?'_

"Don't you? I mean all I know is that half of mine and Chris's memories are gone. The furthest back I can remember is me and Chris, two little five year old girls huddled together wondering where we were and then a total blank. The only other thing I can remember clearly is feeling you protect me until those people from the BBA found us. That was over three years ago. I want to know what happened to me and why half my memory is gone." She slammed her fist against the rock and felt it give a little underneath her blow. A small hole was left where her fist had hit it.

'_I wish I could help you. But our minds are connected and until you remember, I can't either.' _The dragon lowered his head and wrapped his tail around his body as he watched his master pull herself from the water.

"I know. And I'm sorry that you have to suffer with me. But I promise you that I will recover my memories. And once I do I will make whoever did this to us pay." She growled as she stood there, curling her hand into a fist.

'_You're wrong.' _Tonya turned to look at Shadow who'd raised his head to look at her. _'I do not suffer. I am glad to help in any way I can. I may not remember much, but I do know that before you came along I was alone, ruled by my anger and hatred. You saved me from my own inner darkness and gave me a purpose again. I would do anything for you Tonya.' _Shadow rose up and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Thank you." She replied softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The sun began to rise and Shadow silently departed back into his blade. Tonya knew he was giving her some privacy and she thanked him for that. She hid her stuff better and looked back up at the rushing waterfall. Her eyes spied an area that she could easily climb to reach the top. It took her a minute to reach the top and she took in the beautiful scene before her. She closed her eyes and leaped off the top and dove down into the water below. The rush of adrenaline felt good pulsing through her system as she swam back up and got out of the spring. She rang out her long hair and dried herself off before pulling her shorts back on and grabbing her gear. The further she got from the springs, the cooler it felt on her skin. It didn't bother her. As she continued her walk back down, her sensitive ears picked up a familiar sound. She knew it was still early and wondered who it could be. She followed the sound until it led her close to a clearing. She stayed hidden in the shadows as she watched a grey blade easily cut down a group of bamboo growing on the other side of the clearing. The blade performed many maneuvers and it was easy to see that it was powerful, but flawed. She glanced at the blader and couldn't help the smile spreading across her face.

"How ironic. First his teammate stumbles across us in Brazil and now I find him here." She said silently to herself as she continued to watch the blader.

"Finish it now!"

Tala hollered as an icy wind picked up. Ice immediately covered the bamboo and the blade easily shattered the frozen bamboo into millions of pieces. But despite this display of power, he still wasn't satisfied. He caught his blade and slammed his fist into the closest tree to him. He stood there in just his pants with no shirt or jacket on. The warm air had caused him to sweat in no time. Tonya could see that he was toned from how his upper body looked. There was no doubting his physical strength and it showed in his blading. But she knew he lacked one thing, which Tala couldn't seem to figure out.

"Why can't I get this to work?" Tala growled as he hit the tree again. He hung his head as he looked at his blade in his hand. "I refuse to lose to that smug bastard again." Garland's face popped into his head which only made his mood worse.

"Learning to control your anger would be a good place to start." Tala's head snapped up as he saw Tonya step out from the shadows of the trees. He was a little surprised to see her in just her bikini top and small shorts, but he pushed that out of his head.

"How long were you there?" He asked, his eyes going hard.

"Long enough to see you turn those plants into icicles." She motioned to the bamboo with her head. "You're strong red, there's no doubting that. But if you want to move up to the next level you'll have to do a lot better than that."

"Mind your own business." He hissed, narrowing his eyes at her.

Tonya smirked as she loaded her blade onto her launcher pointed at him. Before Tala could move she launched her blade and sent it whirring past his head, inches from his face. He stood there motionless as he heard the blade crash into something behind him. Tala turned slowly to see the blade at the center of a large crater. It was very deep and very wide, with uprooted trees lying on their sides. The blade was still spinning, unscratched, as it returned to Tonya's hand.

"What was the point of that?" Tala's voice was hard, but he couldn't help but be curious as to how much power she really had.

"I'm not stupid red. I see that look in your eyes. You hunger for power. Like any of the bladers here. Always striving to get stronger, always wishing to be best. And like all other bladers, you have a wall you must knock down." She stared at him as Tala stayed silent. In only a short time she'd figured him out.

"If you know so much why don't you tell me what this 'wall' is that I have to knock down?" He smarted off, not liking the fact that she'd gotten under his skin.

"Since you insist. You need to learn to control your anger." She smirked at him, trying to goad him. It worked. "Did you not hear me? I can tell I just pissed you off. If you can't keep your anger in check then you won't be able to rise to the next level."

"Quit standing there pretending like you know me!" Tala spat, his voice turning to ice as he glared at her. But as he realized that she was right, his glare gradually lost its power.

"You're right, I don't know you red. But anyone who pays attention can tell that your anger is your weakness just like for many others." Tala's hands curled into fists as he stared at the ground. "Anger, overconfidence, cockiness, miscalculation, one's ego, these are the major factors that lead to a bladers downfall. If you can spot and exploit these factors, you can easily win a match. Just like if we were battling now all I'd have to do is upset you and I could turn your anger against you. Just like you could easily turn Garland's cockiness and ego against him." Tala's head snapped up to see a grin upon Tonya's face.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. Tala watched her shrug as she began to pace.

"I don't care much for that team any more than you. Plus that pretty boy's attitude just pisses me off." She stopped and winked at Tala, but not in a flirty way. "Take the advice if you want it red. Just remember to keep that temper in check." She turned and walked away, smiling when she heard him growl at her one last time.

_._._

"Hey, you're back." Chris yawned as she stretched out on the bed.

"You feeling better?" Tonya asked as she put her stuff up quickly so she could go to her friend. Chris nodded sleepily, fighting the last of the pills' effect off.

"So what did you do? I woke up about an hour ago and found your note, so I crashed until you came back." Chris propped herself up on her elbow as she saw a mischievous glint flash through her eyes. Chris raised an eyebrow as Tonya fell back onto the bed.

"Well let's just say I was giving out advice." Tonya giggled to herself, wondering if Tala had taken the advice or not.

"To whom?" Chris leaned over her friend who winked as she rolled over and pushed herself off the bed.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Come on, time to get up." Tonya tossed a towel at Chris before she could press the issue any more.

On the other side of the resort….

"You ran into who?" Kai asked as he followed Tala with his eyes.

"The brunette from Eternal D." Tala replied as he replayed that morning's conversation through his head. While he didn't like that she'd been spying on him and had figured him out so easily, he wasn't going to ignore good advice. No matter how much he wished he could ignore it.

"Oh, so you met Tonya." Kai thought back to the brief time he'd met her in Brazil.

"Yeah whatever." Tala rolled his eyes, not caring too much about names. "Go wake the others. We need to get started on training before the third leg starts."

Tala sat in silence, still thinking about what Tonya had said. He knew that his anger was his biggest problem and still had trouble controlling it. It had always been the one emotion Boris had encouraged while he demanded that all the others be erased. It had always been the hardest to reign in whenever it arose and even now he still had trouble keeping his temper in check. But the image of Tonya's smirking face popped into his head when she'd seen how easy it had been to anger him and he refused to give anyone that satisfaction again. Not her, and certainly not Garland. He thought back to all the snide remarks Garland had made, all the times he'd gotten under his skin. He replayed their last battle in their head and Tala could clearly see why he'd lost. He'd let his anger at Boris, BEGA, and Garland override his blader skills and knew he had been part of the reason leading to that loss.

"Never again." Tala promised himself as he pulled his jacket on and headed out to his team.

The four boys walked in silence as they headed to the huge dining area where all the bladers were being treated to breakfast. Kai kept his silence, not telling the others about his and Tala's conversation. He figured Tala would tell them when he wanted them to know. They sat at a table in the back, always keeping to their selves. In the far corner Tala couldn't help but notice Tonya and Chris sitting away from the rest of the bladers as well. Chris happened to spot Tala and now knew who Tonya had been talking about earlier. The room fell silent when Mr. Dickinson walked in clearing his voice.

"First off I'd like to congratulate you all on how well this tournament has been going. As many of you know the BBA is short on funding since many of our supporters decided to leave." Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Justice 5 tense up a little. "Not too worry though. We all ready have others ready to replace them once they see how well this tournament goes, which brings me to my next announcement. Please welcome two of our sponsors."

Two teens walked out from around the corner. One was a girl and the other was a boy. The girl was tan, had shoulder length silvery blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. She wore a blue halter top that had a diamond shaped hole that showed off her cleavage, just barely covering her chest. She wore low hanging capris and stiletto heels. Many of the guys couldn't help but stare. She had an almost perfect figure, and the girl had no problem flaunting it. She looked the total opposite of the boy. He had long red hair that hung straight and framed his face. His icy blue eyes held no interest as he looked around. He wore a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled all the way up to his elbows, showing off his toned arms. The first few top buttons were undone, showing off his fair skin. He wore black semi baggy pants and black shoes. He stood a few inches taller than the girl.

"These two are Adina and Craig. They represent a company that trains bladers and helps them prepare for what it may be like to blade in the world championships. Their boss sent them to represent their company for the time being. Please make them feel welcome during their time with us." With that Mr. Dickinson let the two go to find a seat.

The buzz of voices picked up again, chasing away the silence. While others tried to talk to the two, others paid attention to their food or their own conversations. Chris watched as Tonya stood up, leaving half her food untouched. Chris followed her lead silently and the two left the room silently.

"What, we're not gonna suck up to those two?" Chris asked with heavy sarcasm as she glanced at Tonya.

"I don't care who they are, I don't suck up to no one. Besides it's not like we'll be here for much longer. So why bother? We got other things to worry about." Tonya replied, keeping her eyes forward. Chris fell in step beside her, remembering their purpose. It wouldn't be long now before they got their questions answered.

* * *

Mainly focused on Tonya this chapter. And finally got Tala introduced as well. As for the two new people you'll see what role they play later. For now I hope you enjoyed and now it's on to chapter 5!


	5. Ch 5 Breakthrough

Chaos: Finally! Took me forever to decide how to do this one. *sights in relief*

Tala: Aaw, everyone give her a round of applause.

Kai: Seriously, we don't want to end up in that cage again.

Tonya: Oh it won't be the cage again. *grins as she pulls a bag forward*

Chris: I pity anyone who has to go through that torture. *shudders as she looks at the bag*

Chaos: So any volunteers?

Boys: Chaos doesn't own beyblade or its characters. Just her OC's and temporarily Chris.

Chris: enjoy.

~*Breakthrough*~

"This is bullshit!"

Chris hollered as she punched a tree. Her fist left a huge dent and she was glad that no one had been around to see or hear her. Tonya sat silently seething as she listened to Chris scream out every cuss word she could think of. The brunette had to fight from digging her nails into her arms. Last thing she needed was to draw blood on herself.

"Who are they to decide how long we stay in this tournament? They have no right to do this to us." The albino hissed as she looked to her friend for answers.

"I know Chris. You think I'm not trying to find a way out of this myself?" Tonya spit on the ground as she replayed that morning's conversation.

Earlier that day

"You asked to see me Mr. Dickinson?" Tonya said politely, taking a seat across from him. He was mopping his head, trying to calm himself down.

"Yes, well I have some bad news." He could see no change in the girl, so he continued. "The BBA still needs your help for just a bit longer. With your recent growth in popularity, we're asking that you stay in the tournament for just a bit longer than our original agreement." He saw her eyes tighten a bit as she struggled to keep her voice calm.

"So you're saying you want us to play along for a bit longer, is that correct?" She raised an eyebrow as Mr. Dickinson nodded slowly. "Why?" She growled, her anger slowly leaking out.

"It's like I said—" The old mad stopped when he heard a low growl come from her.

"We had an agreement old man. We were only to make it to the Egyptian leg, complete it, and then we could disappear." She said slowly as her eyes turned to ice. Mr. Dickinson nodded slowly as he looked down at his desk, not wanting to meet her cold glare. "Why has that changed?"

"Some of the companies wishing to support the BBA will only help us if you girls do good. They said that if your team lasts a bit longer then it'll spark interest among others and bring fresh competition. When that happens, others from all around the world will help unite the BBA as a single unit again." He kept his eyes down, already feeling her eyes on his head. He heard her chair slide against the floor and looked up to see her leaving. "Where are you going?"

"To tell Chris we're pulling out. We're not puppets to be strung along for others. As far as I'm concerned our debt is repaid. We brought attention back to the BBA, as you wished. We don't have any reason to stick around anymore. Plus you never held out your end of the deal. So this deal is over." Tonya turned the knob and got ready to yank the door open.

"Wait!" Her hand lingered on the door knob as she turned her eyes back on him. "We did keep up our end of the deal as promised! We did manage to find information about your past." Her hand fell as shock rushed through her body. "As much as I argued for you girls, the rest of the board won't let me hand it over to you unless you complete these new terms of the agreement. I'm sorry. I didn't wish to do this to you girls." She could see that Mr. Dickinson was telling the truth and took a deep breath to keep her anger in check.

"I see. Tell the board then that we agree. But if they make one more extension, there will be hell to pay." The threat hung in the air as she opened the door and slammed it with all her force behind her.

Present time

"As soon as we get that information, I intend to make all of those on the board pay." Tonya hissed as she stood up.

"I still say we should just hack the system and steal the information." Chris huffed as watched Tonya shake her head.

"No. They'll be expecting that. The information will be paper documents locked up somewhere. For now we'll play along. But as soon as the deal's complete…" Her toothy grin was enough to send shivers down Chris's spine. She glanced at Chris's bleeding knuckles as her expression softened. "Go take care of your hand."

Chris looked down at her hand and shrugged. "It'll be fine. Come on, let's keep going." Tonya shook her head slowly as Chris stood there, a little confused.

"No. You need to rest, you haven't been sleeping well at all." Chris was about to argue until she saw the various bruises showing on Tonya's torso. "We have the by this time. Take the day off." Tonya turned and waved as she walked away.

"What are you going to do?" Chris called to her, but the brunette was already gone. Probably so Chris couldn't follow her.

The albino grumbled as she headed back to the room alone. She found the mini first aid kit that Tonya always kept in her bag and grabbed some gauze and tape. She rinsed off her knuckles and then gently wrapped her hand and taped the thin layer of gauze in place. Sighing, she looked around the quiet little room and spotted her glasses.

"Might as well go do something." She mumbled, grabbing her glasses off the little nightstand.

She headed out of the resort and jumped on an empty bus heading over to the stadium. As soon as she stepped in the doors, the roar of the crowd drowned out the silence that had been following her since she'd left Tonya that morning. She walked over to the top of the railing and looked down to see the BBA Revolution and Majestics going at each other. She fixed her sunglasses as she leaned against the railing to watch. She yawned, a mixture of boredom and no sleep. She was glad that her glasses were so dark. Last thing she needed was for any of them to know that she wasn't sleeping well. They'd see that as a weakness and Chris refused to let that happen. Behind her a group of guys were whispering to each other and staring in one direction. She turned to see the girl Adina walking by with a grin on her face. She growled as her fingers curled inward, causing her knuckles to start bleeding again. They probably belonged to one of the companies that were stringing them along like puppets.

'_Mistress calm down before you over do it.'_ Daikairi said, trying to gain her attention. It worked. Chris looked down to see blood seeping through her bandages and relaxed her hand. She could feel a slight throbbing sensation and pushed it out of her mind.

'_Thanks. I probably would've broken my knuckle if you hadn't said something.'_ She felt a warming presence fall over her and Chris just smiled.

"You know you're supposed to take those off when you walk inside." An annoyingly familiar voice said. Chris rolled her eyes as she leaned on to her arms.

"What do you want Hiwatari?" Chris tried to say coldly. But with her lack of sleep, it didn't come out like she intended.

"I saw your last battle. I know you were holding out during our match in Brazil." She glanced up to see him staring down at the dish where the next match was taking place.

"I could say the same for you." She yawned again as she stood up. Four nights of no sleep was catching up with her. "So get to the point."

"Fine, I want a rematch." Kai glanced down at her and Chris just yawned. "I want to see which of our phoenixes is stronger."

"Pass. I've got better things to worry about than giving you a rematch. Besides you'd just lose." She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Kai's lip twitch a little in annoyance. "Now don't you have someone else you have to annoy or a match to get ready for?"

"We don't battle till tomorrow. And I currently have no idea where those idiots for teammates of mine went." Kai rolled his eyes and Chris fought a smile. "If you think I'm going to give up that easy you're wrong. I want that rematch." Kai looked down at Chris who straightened up and flashed a smirk at him.

"Well then I guess you'll have to wait till we face each other in the dish now won't you?" She turned and waved behind her as she headed towards the exit.

"Going somewhere?" Kai asked, easily catching up to her. Chris had to give it to the boy, he was persistent.

"Away from here. This tournament bores me." She walked outside where the cheers of the crowd were muted.

Before Kai had a chance to reply, a loud crashing sound distracted him. Both of them turned to look up at the mountains to see part of it falling and crashing. Another crash sounded and it didn't take Chris long to realize that the crash wasn't too far from where she and Tonya had been training that morning. Without a word Chris took off, leaving Kai standing there confused.

'_Master?' _A familiar feminine voice sounded. _'Are you going to let her go alone?'_

'_It's not our business Dranzer.'_ Kai responded as he turned around, wanting to head back to the stadium.

'_I'm sorry Kai but I have to object. I feel as if something is wrong and that they may need our help.'_ Dranzer pleaded with her master. Kai growled as he slowly turned around and began sprinting after Chris who was almost out of sight.

'_You better explain yourself later.'_ Kai hissed mentally as he pushed himself to catch up to the girl.

_._._

Earlier

It wasn't long before Tonya was sprinting through the trees away from Chris. She needed to be alone to think things through. When she was sure she was far enough away, Tonya stopped and sat down. Nearby she could hear water flowing from a creek. Birds were singing in the air and a light breeze weaved through the trees and bamboo. She hopped up into a tree, out of sight and relaxed herself.

"There has to be a way around all of this. I refuse to let those bastards keep us here against our will. Especially since we've held up our end of the deal without a fuss while they keep changing things on us. We have our own agenda to keep and we can't afford to waste any more time here. The trail is growing cold and every day that passes, more information about our past is lost. I can't even remember the name that was said in my dream because of this damn tournament." Tonya hissed as she fought the urge to hit the tree.

"Someone sounds a little cranky." A male voice sounded from within the trees.

Tonya heard the whizzing of a blade heading for her and reacted on instinct, allowing her body to fall and twist gracefully in the air. She landed with ease on her feet and ducked out of the way of the falling branch as her eyes searched for whoever had attacked her. She saw a deep red blade return to a shadowed figure who stepped into the light. Craig stood there with a slight grin on his face as he watched Tonya slowly stand up, taking up a slight defensive stance in case he attacked again. Her eyes turned cold and Craig raised his hand, palms up, in peace.

"What do you want?" Tonya snapped as Craig slowly lowered his hands.

"To help you." His grinned widened as he watched the slender girl raise a questioning eyebrow. "Let's just say we have a lot in common."

Within a second Craig whipped out his blade and launcher. Tonya reacted just in time and launched her blade at the same time that he did. The two blades collided hard and broke apart quickly. Craig began to sprint through the forest and Tonya wasn't about to let him get away after trying to attack her. She was amazed at how he was able to move through the trees with ease. It didn't take them long to reach the cliffs as their blades immediately dove towards each other. The two blades split apart again and crashed into the cliff. Rocks began to fall and both bladers began to jump on them to get the height advantage on the other. Craig's blade dove towards Tonya's again, this time with Craig following. Tonya blocked his first attack, but was hit by his kick and was knocked into the cliff side. Her blade crashed into the cliff again and slowly began to fall with its blader. Craig dove down, intending to finish it off, but was surprised when Tonya twisted her body and kicked him hard in his side. He barely avoided slamming into the ground and waited on the ground as Tonya landed, keeping her eyes on him.

"Just as the rumors claim, a deadly darkness blader that can't be matched by any other." Craig wiped the blood off of his lip and then spit it out. "I could tell you were holding out on me."

"I could say the same for you." She didn't take her eyes off of him as he began to pace. "Now what did you mean earlier and why did you attack me?"

"What I meant was that we're both darkness bladers. And from personal experience, I know that many do not enjoy our kind. I also know that those corporate bastards are playing you like a puppet." He stopped pacing and locked eyes with Tonya. Her eyes tightened a bit as she wondered how he knew that. "Thanks to that idiot Brooklyn, people look upon us as if we're monsters. They string us along and the only reason they haven't turned on you yet is because they have something you want."

"And how do you know this?" She fought to keep her face composed. Last thing she needed was for this guy to have leverage on her as well.

"I have my sources." He shrugged his shoulders. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small USB. "As for why I attacked you I had to be sure you were really worth this information I happened to find. I think you may have a better use for it than I will."

Tonya caught it with ease as she kept her eyes on him. Craig just smiled as he took off without a word. Only a minute had passed before her sensitive ears picked up the sound of someone running. She glanced to where Chris appeared out of the trees. The albino ran to her side, looking over her friend. Her eyes fell on her mouth where a thin line of blood trickled down the side of her chn. Tonya wiped her mouth with her hand as she hid the USB. Kai popped out of the trees not too long after Chris, searching around for any danger. Tonya raised an eyebrow at Chris who just looked behind her.

"You're slipping." Tonya smiled as Chris rolled her eyes. Kai walked over to the two girls, wondering what he'd missed.

"Why did you follow me?" Chris snapped at Kai who stopped short from the two.

"Well I figured you might need help but apparently not." Kai snapped back. The two glared at each other and it wasn't until Tonya cleared her voice that the two broke their glares off.

"Thanks anyways Kai. We better head back before anyone begins to miss us." Tonya said, taking the lead.

Chris noticed a certain edge to Tonya as she walked faster than normal back to the resort. She held her tongue, not wanting to say anything in front of Kai. Time passed quickly as they walked through the forest. Before long they were back at the resort and the girls didn't say a word as they headed back to their room on the opposite side of the resort. Kai watched as they disappeared down the hall. He just shook his head as he headed back to his own room.

Later

Tonya glanced over to her sleeping friend as she waited for the borrowed laptop to load. She looked at the USB in her hand and sighed as she plugged it in to the computer. As her eyes scanned over the various files, she began to get lost in her thoughts.

'So far there's nothing of use. Just old files that I've already seen. Why did that boy think this would help? Wouldn't surprise me if this was some kind of trick that those fuckers put him up to.' She rolled her eyes as she began to open random files, barely glancing at them.

"Hello." She whispered as her eyes fell upon one. "Project B. Let's just find out what that is shall we?"

_**Project B: Entry 21**_

_**So far no subjects have reacted positively to the tests. Many have already been lost and still more are dying. The DNA is still imperfect and unable to bond with any of the subjects. Subjects are starting to diminish. More will have to be found soon. Another harvest is in order to replenish the subjects. An area has already been picked and harvesting will begin shortly. Hopefully we will have perfected the DNA code by the time the new subjects arrive. Some of the scientists are becoming doubtful. I am sure this will work. That fool Boris has his way of creating a perfect soldier and I have mine. I will prove that once and for all that I was right. **_

"That's it?" Tonya scanned over the other files just to be sure she didn't miss anything related to the file. "What exactly is this Project B? Maybe this was the clue that Craig was trying to give me. And that name, Boris, was the same one that was in my dream. Well, things just got a whole lot more interesting." She smiled as she unplugged the USB and shut down the computer, a plan already forming in her head.

* * *

Ok sorry about the wait. Between the end of school and my job it's getting harder to find free time to write. Anyways a little introduction as to what you may see in the future and I figured I'd give everyone a little taste of what the girls are looking for. That's all for now and I'll get started on the next one.


	6. Ch 6 Resignation

Tala: Where's Chaos? *looks around for author*

Kai: Good question. Have you guys seen her?

Chris: I think she's lying down. This last chapter wore her out.

Tonya: Sweet! So that means I get to pick who does the disclaimer!

Everyone: Why do you get to pick?

Tonya: Cause I'm her main OC and get the most torture. Ok so the lucky winner is...Craig!

Craig: Why me? *glares at the small girl*

Tonya: You're the only one who hasn't done yet.

Craig: Fine. Chaoschick12 doesn't own beyblade or its characters. Just Chris temporarily and us OC's.

~*Resignation*~

"_Master Boris, where are we?"__ A small ten year old red headed boy asked as he followed at his master's side._

"_I'm visiting a friend Tala." The man replied, not bothering to look down at the boy. "Let's just say I want to show my friend how well my star pupil is progressing." Boris said as a grin appeared on his face. Tala shrugged his shoulders as he walked. _

_The two walked in silence down the marble halls. Where Boris made his base in the cold terrain of Moscow, his colleague chose the heart of the mountains in Greece. The air was much warmer here and Tala had to fight to keep from fidgeting. He was so used to the cold weather that this slight change made it seem like he was burning up. As they weaved further down the empty halls lit by torches, they began to hear slight echoes. Crashing blades could be heard as well as faint voices. Boris led Tala around one more corner and through an open door that led into a huge room. _

"_Whoa." Tala mouthed as he looked around from the top deck._

_The room was huge, easily bigger than any training room they had back at the abbey. Pillars of different heights and sizes were placed everywhere with wire darting around the pillars everywhere. They looked down at the bottom floor to see hot coal scattered all over the floor, explaining why it was so much hotter in this room than in the halls. Boris grunted with displeasure. He'd been hoping that these facilities wouldn't be as impressive as they seemed._

"_Ah Boris, I was hoping you'd be joining us this evening." Boris glanced to his right to see a man standing there perfectly still. He had long white hair that was kept in a loose braid that fell to his waist. His teal eyes locked on to Boris as a small smirk tugged at his lips. "And I see you brought a guest." His soft lyrical voice continued as he looked at the boy who stood at attention beside Boris._

"_Yes, yes. You've seen my boys and I have my top pupil here with me. Now where is this 'super soldier' of yours?" Boris tried to say calmly with a slight hint of malice in his tone. The man's smirk widened as he looked back out at the training area._

"_Down there."_

_At the sound of two blades crashing, all eyes turned to the small figures standing on one of the bigger pillars. A boy about Tala's age was locked hand in hand with a girl that was younger than him by a year or so and much, much smaller. Their blades mimicked their fight as they broke apart. Everyone watched silently as the two ducked and dodged around the wires. They were already beaten and bloody, yet they kept going. They knew the consequence if they stopped. The two kept attacking each other from a far and up close. No commands were yelled as the blades followed their masters' will easily. _

"_Impressive, but hardly anything to brag about." Boris scoffed. Tala had to fight to roll his eyes. He'd been put through much worse than that._

"_Oh this is only the first stage." The man replied as he clicked a button near him. _

_Down below the two felt the pillars begin to shake and immediately jumped off them before they were reduced to rubble. Each was now perched on a wire, fighting hard to conceal the pain they were facing now. Tala squinted and saw blood coming from the girl's feet. He looked at the boy who was bleeding even more from his feet since he was putting a lot more weight on his feet instead of keeping it centered._

"_What kind of wire is that?" Tala asked quietly, slightly afraid of getting in trouble but unable to contain his curiosity. _

"_A razor sharp wire that is as strong as steel. By taking away the pillars and forcing them to battle while in pain, it teaches them to block out the pain they feel in order to focus on their fight. If not then they fall and get burned as punishment." The man shrugged as Tala turned away from him. He had to fight shivers from over taking him there._

_They watched as the two continued their battle upon the wires. Blood was drawn and stained the once almost invisible wires. Cuts covered their bodies as the two continued their battle. What amazed them even more was the fact that the two had picked up speed as they leaped from wire to wire. They would connect, push back, and circle each other before attacking again. The girl was easily faster than the boy and much more at ease on the wires than he was. It didn't take her long to turn the battle in her favor as she kicked her opponent hard, gaining the upper hand. She sent the boy falling, causing him to bounce off the sharp wires. He watched as the hot coals drew closer and closer to him as he raised his arms in defense to protect himself as best he could. But he never hit. The boy opened his eyes and looked up to see the small girl hanging from her ankles. Blood trailed down her leg, over her spandex bottoms and half top, and on to her face. A few drops fell onto the other boy who was still just inches away from the coals. He swung back up and helped his bloodied opponent up and off the wires safely. The two looked up towards the balcony, waiting to see what their master would say._

"_That was excellent. You, meet us up here shortly. I wish to introduce you to our guests." He looked at the bloodied girl who just nodded in return. "You, clean yourself up and then meet me back here in one hour. We need to work on some of your weaker areas." The boy nodded and left with his partner. Tala felt a little pity for the boy. He recognized that tone and knew it all too well. Boris had used it so many times with him and knew that the boy was in for it later._

"_Is that all you wished to show me?" Boris asked a little annoyed. He knew his boys were good, but not quite that good. Of course he'd never admit it out loud_

"_Not all." The man turned when he heard small footsteps on the marble floor. The girl stood at attention before the men and Tala. Cuts riddled her from head to toe, some deeper than others. Parts of her body were already blue and purple and she was still bleeding from her wounds. "This is what I really wished to show you."_

_The man held his hand out and the girl managed to swing her leg up to where he could catch her ankle. Tala watched as she winced when he twisted and turned her ankle. Boris's annoyed look was wiped clean off his face and was replaced with shock. The deep gash that had been there moments before was now reduced to a much smaller cut. Her ankle bled freshly as her master twisted and turned it to show Boris the proof._

"_That is what I wanted to show you. You're dismissed." He nodded to the girl who nodded as she limped away. _

"_But that's impossible!" Boris hissed as he stepped back. Tala wondered what had freaked Boris out so much._

"_Nothing is impossible. I just proved it to you." The man grinned as he faced Boris fully who was gritting his teeth. _

"_Does Voltaire know about this?" The Russian asked as Tala wondered what Voltaire had to do with it._

"_He will after you tell him." The man chuckled as he turned away. "You and your boy are welcome to stay if you wish. And thank you for visiting me my old friend."_

_The last thing Boris saw was the man's mocking smile as he turned and walked away into his facility._

_._._

"Why did that memory come up last night?" Tala asked himself as he stared out across the glittering desert.

It had been two days since the end of the China leg of the tournament. Many of the other teams chose to stay behind to enjoy the resort. As soon as they'd finished their match, his team had picked up and left. Tala just shook his head as he looked at the moon that was still high in the sky. It was plenty of light for him to get some practice in. He slipped his boots on and grabbed his blade, not bothering to grab his jacket. Even though it was cold, it was still nothing compared to Moscow and to him it felt good compared to the blistering heat of the day. He didn't have to worry about being quiet. Kai had already taken off to do some training of his own. Tala easily snuck out of the motel and began thinking of places where he could train. He wasn't sure where yet, but he knew he'd find somewhere. He began jogging and eventually reached the outskirts of the town. He kept going and eventually ended up very far away from the city. He could barely see it as he headed down a dune, but wasn't too worried about getting lost. He kept going until he began to hear a familiar whirring sound. Tala veered to the left and gradually noticed that the noise was growing. He climbed to the top of a dune and looked down to see some ruins beneath him. Darting around in those ruins was Tonya.

"She reminds me about that girl in my dream." He said softly to himself.

He continued to watch her dart around, barely kicking up any sand when she touched the ground. She easily darted from the broken pillars, pushing off one and moving higher on to the other. He saw her reach the top of one and flip herself in the air. She angled her body to where she landed on one arm and held herself there, perfectly still.

"I know you're there red. So you might as well come down here." She glanced over, her hair falling to the other side of her face as she held her position perfectly. He watched as she pushed herself off with one arm and landed lightly on her feet.

"Don't call me red." Tala hissed, not in the mood for stupid names. She just shrugged in response.

"Anyways, have you made any progress?" A blank look crossed Tala's face and Tonya rolled her eyes. "Remember what I told you back in China?"

"Vaguely yes." He gritted his teeth as he thought back to their last meeting.

"I'm taking that as a no." She sighed as she walked over to him and stood less than a foot away from him. Tala took a step back and cursed internally. Backing down was a sign of weakness. "I told you already that you won't be able to master that new move of yours without learning control first."

"Why do you even care?" Tala asked, genuinely curious.

"Honestly…I don't know." She stared at the ground, trying to find a reason as to why she wanted to help him.

"I guess it's because we have more in common than you know." 'After all, the same man who was responsible for your horrible past played a part in mine.' She thought to herself, remembering all the foot notes that had Boris's name mentioned in them.

'_Tonya, they just arrived. If you wish to continue with your plan, now would be the time to act.' _Shadow quietly chimed in. She shook her head and looked back up at Tala.

"Anyways it's up to you on whether you take the advice or not." She waved her hand as she started to walk off.

"Where you going?" She stopped and turned her head to see Tala standing there with his arms crossed and one eyebrow rose.

"Away." Was the only word she said softly, that lost look coming across her face again.

"Not showing off this time?" She glanced up to see him looking at her with an almost playful look in his eyes.

"Heh, not this time. Besides I don't want to embarrass the little boy again." She smirked at him and Tala just returned it. She was surprised at how easily she joked with him. Her face changed a bit, but Tala chose not to comment on it. His face slowly changed from playful to serious. He wouldn't voice it out loud, but she knew what he was saying.

"You're welcome. Later…wolf." She smiled to herself as she heard Tala growl at the new name as she walked away.

She checked behind her to make sure Tala wasn't watching before breaking out into a run. She moved swiftly and silently across the sand, barely leaving a print. She enjoyed running like this. It was one of the only times she truly felt free. But she knew now wasn't the time to mess around. Chris would be waiting and she needed to hurry. She became a blur as she pushed herself faster towards the city. She slowed down gradually until she was walking. Chris was standing outside the BBA office located in Egypt with her arms folded.

"Took you long enough." Chris smiled when Tonya just shrugged.

"Sorry, got caught up." Tonya smiled as she thought back to the conversation she'd had only moments ago. Chris wondered why she was smiling so big as the two headed inside the building.

"What's that grin for?" The albino asked. Tonya just realized how long she'd been smiling and quickly wiped it away.

"It's nothing." She fought a blush as Chris narrowed her eyes and grinned herself.

"Uh huh." Chris leaned closer to her friend who just shoved her away.

"Can we focus here?" Tonya growled as Chris giggled, letting it drop for now.

"Excuse me ladies, but we're not open yet." A guard stopped the two and Chris rolled her eyes.

"If that was the case then the damn doors wouldn't be open and the lights wouldn't be on now would they?" Chris spat as the guard began to reach for his mike. Tonya reached out and held his fingers tightly in her grasp.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She smiled sweetly before kneeing him hard in the gut. The guy slumped over as the two girls helped him to the floor. "We'll let ourselves in."

Upstairs…

"I'm telling you if we let those girls go, we lose a big portion of our profits." One man said as he looked at his colleagues.

"Their popularity with the fans has grown quickly." A lady spoke, bringing up a chart on a projector in the room.

"Not to mention that they are different from any other team in the championships." Another man said as a grin broke out across his face.

"They don't have a choice but to do what we tell them since we have what they want. We have the only files they're looking for. All others have been wiped clean from any other records we know of. So they can't go looking for it anywhere else. Those freaks are ours now." The final man said as the four just laughed in unison.

"So we're freaks now are we?" All four stopped laughing when they heard another voice. The doors opened slowly as the girls stood there, glaring at them. The two guards that had been stationed outside were lying on the ground unconscious.

"You need to hire better staff. A lot of them were sleeping on the job." Chris smirked as she cracked her knuckles. The four stood and backed away slowly as the girls entered the room. "What'ya think Tonya, two for me two for you?" Chris eyed the man and woman as Tonya placed a hand on her hip.

"Works for me." Tonya grinned, revealing her fangs.

"N-Now you girls don't want to do this." One man said as he slowly reached underneath the table, trying to find the alarm button.

In a blink of an eye Tonya crossed the room and back handed him into the wall. The other man and woman made a break for the door, but Chris easily intercepted the two. She kicked the man hard enough to cause a crunching sound to come from his ribs. He fell into the planter and shattered it, spraying dirt all around him. The woman screamed as she almost reached the door to safety. But Chris was faster. She grabbed the woman by her hair and flung her hard into the wall, knocking her unconscious. A small line of blood trailed down her head as she lay against the wall. The last man was backed against the wall as he watched Tonya slowly walk towards him.

"We were being nice because Mr. Dickinson treated us with kindness. All we wanted to do was to tell you that we won't be your puppets anymore and leave in peace. But you see, me and my friend don't take lightly to being called freaks."

The man watched as she closed her eyes and then reopened them. They were changed now. They resembled Shadow's eyes and just like the great dragon, they drove fear into the man's heart. He glanced to Chris who was guarding the door and saw that her eyes had changed, the blue overtaking the red in her eyes. Fear turned to anger as the man realized that two girls not even half his age were threatening him. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Tonya.

"You must think I'm stupid. Now you girls are going to let me walk out of here or things could get messy." He held the gun pointed at Tonya who just smirked at him.

"If you got the balls to shoot go ahead. But it won't do any good." She took a step towards him with her smirk held in place.

She got within five feet before the man decided to pull the trigger. The bullet hit her in the chest, causing her to stop. He looked at her, torn between shock and fear. Blood dripped from the wound and he just watched as she stood there looking at the bullet hole. He glanced over to Chris who was smiling as she just watched her friend. He looked back at the wounded girl who slowly raised her right hand and reached into the wound with her nails and pulled the bullet out.

"Ouch. That one stung a little more than I thought it would." She said as she put the bloody bullet into her pocket. The man just stared at the hole in her chest as it slowly began to heal itself until it was just a pink mark.

"How did you…" He began to shake as he looked into her eyes.

"Well, you were the one who called us freaks. Just one of the perks." His eyes shifted to Chris who just stood there smiling with her arms over her chest.

Before he could react, Tonya batted the gun out of his hand. He backed up against the wall and slumped against it, unable to control his shaking now. Tonya stood over him as she placed a boot on his chest and leaned forward on it. The heel began to dig into his skin as the man hollered in pain from the boot pressing down hard on his chest.

"Wait! Wait, I can help you! I-I-I can get you that information you wanted. Just let me go! I promise I won't tell anyone about this!" He begged as Tonya kept her cold eyes on him. "The files are on the computer right there! You can take them just let me go!"

"Chris." Tonya spoke softly as the albino moved to the computer. She easily found the files and scanned over them.

"Just the same ones we already have." She glanced over to Tonya who just nodded. Chris picked up the computer and chunked it across the room, breaking it into pieces.

"How did you get those files? We deleted any others we found." The cowering man said quietly as Tonya smiled her toothy grin.

"Let's just say someone felt like being compassionate. Consider this our resignation." Tonya hissed as her eyes narrowed. She moved her foot off of his chest and kicked the man just hard enough to knock him out. Some blood leaked out of his mouth, but the girls knew he was fine.

'_Alright Daikairi. Erase their memories.'_ Chris commanded as she pulled out her blade.

'_As you wish Christine.' _The blade began to glow and engulfed the room in a soft green light. It lasted only a few seconds and then slowly disappeared.

"We're done here. Let's go." Tonya swept past Chris who followed after her, not bothering to look back at the mess they left the room in.

* * *

Ok I'm back! This chapter is just the start of where things get violent. Actually proud with how this one came out. And I threw in another tender moment between Tonya and Tala again just for you guys! ;) I just wanna thank everyone who's been reviewing and sticking with the story for this long. I promise it only gets better from here folks!


	7. Ch 7 Project B

Chaos: Ok I'm back! Sorry about that disappearance last chapter.

Kai: We found her passed out in one of the back rooms.

Chaos: They didn't need to know that.

Tonya: Yes, everyone pity the poor author.

Chris: Especially since she controls us.

Tala: If you wish to see us live then do as they say.

Chaos: Hey! I'm not that mean! *pouts*

Kai: Great, she's about to cry. We better make it up to her before she tortures us later.

All: Chaos doesn't own beyblade or its characters, just her OC's

Chaos: *;)* Enjoy the story.

~*Project B*~

The Egyptian leg of the tournament came and went. Many of the teams wondered what had happened to the two girls of Eternal D. Some asked around, but the answer was always the same. They just dropped out. No one knew why and after awhile, many didn't give it a second thought, except for two certain Russians. At first they'd voiced their opinions with Bryan and Spencer, but then began to keep it to themselves after the two older boys got annoyed with them. Kai would gladly forget the two if he could, but Dranzer wouldn't let him. She was constantly worrying about Daikairi and his master. He still didn't know the connection between the two and wished he did. Tala on the other hand didn't know why he cared about them so much. Unlike Kai he didn't have a reason to always keep them on his mind when he could easily push them out. But he couldn't. And he didn't know why.

"Tala? Earth to Tala?"

"Hm." The red head glanced up at an annoyed Bryan who just shook his head.

"Man get in the game." The lilac teen mumbled as he looked back down at his blade.

"Sorry." He said softly. Spencer just glanced at his captain to make sure he was ok.

"Come on, we're up next." Kai stood and led them out of the locker room and into the arena. The crowd broke out into a frenzy as the boys walked on to their bench.

"Tonya why are we even here?" Chris asked as the two girls made their way down the stairs, sitting in the stands for once instead of standing up top.

"One I want to see those stupid BEGA cronies put in their place. Two your damn bitbeast has been harassing you to see Dranzer since we dropped out. Need I go on?" Tonya glanced back to see Chris nod.

"Fair enough. Maybe now Daikairi will stop giving me such major headaches." She moaned holding the side of her head.

They sat right behind the Blitzkrieg Boys as close as the seats would allow them to be. The two sat there silently as they watched Tala glance over to see Garland giving him that stupid grin. Tonya found herself hissing lowly and digging her nails into the seat. Chris nudged her to relax before she broke the seat. Tonya slowly loosened her grip, but kept burning holes into Garland's head as he prepared himself. The dish disappeared and revealed one of the larger playing areas. It was a rocky field, similar to the one Kai and Tyson had battled in last year.

"It's such a shame that this couldn't be a smaller crowd. I don't want to embarrass you again Tala." The silver haired boy's grin grew as Tala growled back at him.

"I'll make you eat those words Garland." Tala took up his stance and waited patiently for the countdown.

"Ready? 3, 2, 1, let it rip!"

The two launched and Tala sent Wolborg chasing after Apollon. The two bitbeasts fought each other, not needing any commands from their masters. Each time they broke apart and collided hard it sent out shockwaves in the arena. Tala was managing better this time around than the first time he'd faced Garland. But the silver haired boy knew his weakness and wasn't long from exploiting it and turning this battle in his favor. Tala kept his gaze focused on the match, doing his best to ignore Garland and keep his cool. He watched as his blade was constantly moving, not staying in one spot for too long. Garland kept up with him easily and knew that now was the time to turn the tide.

"Still the same Tala. You really haven't improved much have you?" Tala's concentration was broken as he glanced up and watched as his blade was slammed back. A thin red line appeared on his cheek and a small line of blood trickled down. Garland's grin returned as he saw the fire of hatred spark in his eyes and knew it was only a matter of time now. "You just don't learn. I beat you once and I can just as easily do it again. Face it, you can't compete with me. I know it and you know it too." His blade slammed into Tala's again and caused another scratch to appear, this time on his neck.

"Why don't you shut the hell up!" Tala hollered back as Wolborg slammed into Apollon. The gold blade moved just enough to absorb most of the attack and not take in too much damage.

That was the opening Garland needed. He began to pull out his shadow boxing moves, striking as if Tala was right in front of him instead of twenty feet away. Garland's blows connected each time, slowly wearing Tala down little by little. In the stands Tonya watched and fought to keep her cool. She didn't know who she was more aggravated with. Tala for not listening to what she'd told him, or Garland and that stupid smug look on his face. She watched as another powerful hit connected and knocked Tala back a few feet. His clothes were torn and he was bleeding everywhere. Garland had no intention of being nice this time around. He was out to make a point.

"Argh! I can't take this anymore!" Tonya yelled as she stood up in her seat with Chris keeping an eye on her. "Wolf if you don't get your shit in gear I'll come down there and whoop your fucking ass myself!"

Tala froze when he heard that voice and that name. Only one person had ever called him that. He turned to see Tonya glaring daggers at him while Chris just watched with an amused look on her face. Garland turned to see who had yelled at him and that was the small break Tala needed. He pushed Garland's blade back hard, knocking it into one of the rocks. The blade was fine of course, but he took this opportunity to put Tonya's advice to good use. He composed himself and his look of frustration from earlier was replaced by his trade mark smirk. Garland looked back at the red head and wondered what he had in mind.

"You know, you almost had me there. Trying to get inside my head and anger me just like last time. But you're wrong about one thing. You're the one who hasn't changed Garland." Tala's eyes changed to ice and Garland had to fight the urge to step back. He'd never felt the full force of Tala's glare before. "Contrary to what you think, I have improved. Unlike you I work hard to get where I'm at now. I didn't take a hand out to make it to the top like you." The last words were like a slap in the face to Garland.

"How can you stand there acting like you're better than me when you once worked under Boris just like I did!" Garland hollered, his composure broken. A smile broke across Tonya's face as she saw that Tala had taken her advice after all. She felt a small bubble of pride inside of her as she watched Tala take control.

"True, at one time I did. But I got smart and broke away. You knew about what he'd done and yet you still chose to take the easy way. That's pretty pathetic if you ask me!" Wolborg slammed Apollon back again and this time kept on the attack.

Garland didn't know what to do. He tried his best to regain control of the battle, but couldn't upset the wolf anymore. Without a command from their masters, both bitbeasts rose up and began to battle each other. They traded blow for blow and dealt multiple wounds to each others' masters. Tala could see that he'd cracked Garland and was just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He could feel his energy building inside of him and was surprised at how easy it was to access now that his block was gone.

"I've had enough of this! Apollon finish this with Radiant Thunder!" Garland hollered as his bitbeast began to glow.

The beast dove towards Wolborg and caused a huge explosion inside the arena. Everyone waited patiently as the smoke slowly cleared out of the way. Garland stood within the smoke, wondering if his attack had worked. At first he only heard one blade spinning and began to relax. But then the sound of a second blade could be heard and was shocked that his attack hadn't succeeded. And as the last of the smoke cleared, he saw why. A huge wall of thick ice was protecting Wolborg and Tala. The wall disappeared and Garland saw a sneering Tala standing there, unharmed by his last attack.

"How do you like my new Blizzard Shield? This is what I was working on this entire time when you thought I hadn't improved." His sneer grew as Garland remained silent, unable to say anything. "Wolborg end this now! Novae Rouge!"

A huge blizzard was kicked up and it quickly froze Garland's blade. Wolborg rammed into Apollon hard, sending the beast and its blade flying out of the arena. Gradually the storm died down and the grey blade returned to Tala's waiting hand. The crowd sparked to life, cheering for Tala as he was declared the winner. He glanced up to see Tonya nodding in approval as she sat back down. A confused Bryan and Spencer were wondering what the connection was between the two and Tala just said he'd explain later. Kai grinned slightly as he passed Tala and took up his position at the battlefield. Brooklyn was waiting.

The orange haired boy didn't smile like the last time the two had faced. He knew that Kai had the power to defeat him and didn't plan on playing around. He knew that if he could beat Kai, then beating Tala would be no problem. He loaded his crossbow launcher and waited as Kai prepared himself as well. Once Kai was ready he took up his stance and waited for the countdown.

"Ready? 3, 2, 1, let it rip!"

The two launched and connected at once. A huge shockwave was sent out, shaking the arena foundation. Once the two blades landed back on the ground the two began to engage in a speed battle. Neither one let up as the constant attacking and defending switched between the two blades. Kai was easily able to keep his eyes on the blades, after having studied Tonya and Chris's high speed battles. The battle stayed at a constant stalemate, neither one giving any ground.

"Zeus why don't you show yourself." Brooklyn said softly as a dark light shot forth from his blade. The arena dimmed as the darkness beast rose forth, taking up position behind his master.

"Dranzer appear!" Kai hollered as the beautiful phoenix arose with a cry as she positioned herself in front of her master.

'_Something doesn't feel right.'_ Daikairi chimed in as Chris tried to watch the battle.

'_What do you mean?'_ Even though she was annoyed at his constant bugging, she wasn't going to ignore his concerns.

'_I can feel darkness growing. Almost as if it's preparing to swallow Dranzer and her master.' _The wispy voice replied, slightly nervous.

'_Just keep an eye on it. If it gets any worse then we may step in.' _Chris replied, really focusing on the match now. Tonya glanced over, already reading the concern on her friends face.

"Not bad Kai. I can see that you've gotten better as well. I've improved my game as well and I have a few new tricks up my sleeve." Brooklyn's smile appeared and Kai wondered what he was up to.

Brooklyn opened his eyes and Kai saw that they were changed. As soon as Kai looked into those eyes, he was swallowed up by the darkness. His body was fine, but his mind was elsewhere. Brooklyn was there as well and Kai knew instantly that he was trying to trap him in his mind like he had with Tyson during the BEGA incident. He kept on guard, unsure of what to expect. Out of nowhere he felt a sharp pain on his arm. He glanced down and saw a large bleeding gash. Another sharp pain came from his leg this time and saw that a long gash was bleeding underneath his pants. More and more cuts began to appear all over and Kai had to fight from screaming out, but every now and then he couldn't help it. In his mind he could hear Dranzer's cries as she felt the same pain he did. When the cuts finally seemed as if they were stopping, the dull throb of pain was replace with a burning sensation. Kai couldn't hold back his screams anymore as the fire increased to a blaze that seemed to radiate from inside of him. Even Dranzer felt this pain through him and echoed his screams.

'_Please help us! Someone please!' _the phoenix cried out with her mind as she tried to shield Kai from the worst of it.

Outside of his mind Kai stood there with a blank look upon his face. All the cuts were there on his body and his blade still fought to keep spinning as Brooklyn slammed it, toying with his prey. In the stands Chris hissed in pain as Daikairi heard Dranzer's cries of pain. Tonya saw this and placed a hand on her friend, wondering what exactly was going on.

"He's trapped them in their minds. They can feel all the physical pain and now he's making them feel an intense burning." Chris hissed again as another cry rung out in her head.

"Try to establish a connection and help ease their pain. I'll take care of him." Tonya said as she watched Chris relax.

Chris reached out with her mind to Kai and was able to somewhat connect with him. In his mind Kai was still burning and screaming in pain. He was on his knees holding his head, trying to get the burning to stop. The more he tried to stop it, the worse it got and he felt like he was going insane. Kai began whimpering, the pain slowly overtaking everything. He just wanted to go numb and let the pain take him.

"Get up Hiwatari!" Kai slowly glanced up to see Chris standing over him. "You have to fight this! I can help you." She offered her hand and Kai's pain was temporarily replaced with anger.

"I don't need your help!" Kai batted it away as a fresh wave of pain washed over him.

"It's not just you you're fighting for here Kai. Think about Dranzer and how much she's hurting!" At the mention of his bitbeast's name he froze. He could hear her cries still and knew that if he didn't help himself, that she wouldn't be helped either.

Kai slowly, shakily, took Chris's hand and allowed her to help him up. She grabbed his other hand and closed her eyes as she tried to help lessen the pain. Kai could feel Daikairi wrap his wings around Dranzer in protection as he bared the worst of the pain for them all. Chris nodded both in her mind and physically to let Tonya know that she had them in her protection so she could continue.

Tonya took a deep breath as she easily connected to Brooklyn's mind and hit him with a wave of pain, far worse than anything he dealt to Kai. She had to fight the urge to make him scream in pain right there. But she knew that would ruin everything for the boys and she just barely kept herself in check. She sent out another wave of pain with more force than the first. Brooklyn grabbed the side of his head as he tried to block out the pain. He glanced around with his venom green eyes, trying to find out who was doing this to him. He growled lowly as he was unable to pinpoint who was doing this to him.

'_Over here.'_ Brooklyn's head snapped over to where he heard the words. He locked eyes with Tonya who had already changed her eyes as well. _'I suggest you release Kai now and play this match fair, otherwise things will get a lot worse for you.' _She snarled as another more powerful wave of pain shot through his mind.

'_Or what?' _he challenged.

'_Or I drop you to your knees and make you scream out like the little bitch you really are.'_ She narrowed her eyes and dared him to question her again. Behind her he saw two yellow eyes flash as Shadow loomed around her, hidden in the dim lighting around him. Only the two could see him and Brooklyn remembered how powerful the dragon was. He knew that Zeus wouldn't be able to hold a candle to him if the dragon showed his true power.

Brooklyn grudgingly, fearfully, released Kai from his hold. The blank look disappeared and Kai was back in his body. He glanced over to Chris who opened her eyes and nodded for him to finish the battle. Kai looked back at Brooklyn who just stood there with a pissed look on his face. Surprisingly Kai didn't feel weak from all the pain like he thought he would. He could feel a wispy swirl of energy inside his body and in Dranzer. Daikairi had left them with a parting gift.

"Dranzer I say we get them back for all of that. Finish this with Blazing Gig!"

Kai commanded as Dranzer burned bright blue, and dove towards Zeus who tried to fight off the fire with his own darkness. But his energy was too drained from holding the two prisoners to do any good. The beast was easily pushed back into his blade and sent flying out of the dish. Kai was declared the winner and caught his blade as the crowd finally ignited. He glanced up to see the two girls stand and walk out of there.

"Guess it was a good thing we showed up." Chris said as she climbed the stairs.

"I guess so. But this is the last time we deal with them. We have our own agenda to keep. And we can't afford to make them any more suspicious than they already are. There's no need to drag others into our hell. We're on our own now. Come on, we have a visit we need to pay someone." Tonya said silently as she kept her eyes forward, not looking back even though she could feel their eyes on her back.

_._._

The snow drifted slowly to the ground, adding to the perfectly untouched glistening snow all around. The stars were the only source of light on the dark night, but it was enough for the trained eyes of those who've lived in darkness all their lives. The two girls moved with stealth and barely left any tracks in the snow. The two silently hopped the iron bar fence and climbed a tree, allowing them easy access to the second story of the old house they were breaking into. Chris easily unhooked the latch on the window and slid it open silently, allowing them to sneak inside. Tonya glanced around the room and smiled when she saw that they'd lucked out. They'd stumbled into the office room where all the old files were kept. She spotted a computer and saw that it hadn't been turned off. She wiggled the mouse and the screen turned from black to white from the files already up. Tonya began quickly looking through the files on the computer, while Chris started rummaging through the files on the desk throwing useless ones on the ground. The two were making a lot of noise in their search, but didn't really care.

"Hey! Who's here?" the door suddenly slammed open. Both girls looked up to see Boris standing there with a hand gun in his hand, pointed at Chris at the moment. "Who the hell are you?" he growled as he watched Tonya slowly rise from the chair behind the computer.

"What? You're saying you don't remember us?" Tonya asked in a mocking tone. She grinned as temporary confusion crossed Boris's face. Those few seconds was all it took Chris to cross the small space between her and Boris. Boris saw this and moved to fire the gun, but was too slow.

"Argh!" Boris hollered in pain as the gun fell from his hand. He stared at his now bloody hand where a dagger was sticking out of it. He turned and glared at Tonya who still had her arm outstretched from throwing the dagger. The two had stocked up on small weapons like that in case something like this happened. Chris grabbed his good arm and twisted it sharply behind his back. Boris was brought to his knees, he couldn't believe how easily these girls had overpowered him.

"All we want is some answers. Tell us what we want to know and we'll be nice." Chris said as she held his arms behind his back.

"What makes you think I'll tell you little bitches anything?" He spat. Chris grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back hard, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Well for one you're the one on your knees in pain. And I don't think you want to make things any worse for yourself." Boris glanced up at Tonya who was standing over him. "Tell us everything you know about Project B." At the mention of those words, surprise crossed Boris's face.

"How do about that project?" He asked, genuinely curious about what the two wanted to know.

"That doesn't concern you now does it?" Tonya reached down and yanked the dagger out of Boris's hand. He winced, but refused to cry out in front of the two. When he refused to answer Chris yanked his hair hard again and twisted his arm higher. Boris could tell that if pushed, these girls would have no problem torturing him to get what they wanted.

"Ok, ok! Project B was headed up by one of BIOVOLT's top researchers. Voltaire invested in the project for a little while, but when no results were produced he pulled the plug. Shortly after Voltaire stopped funding the project, some results began to appear. But no information was given to us after we stopped funding the project. That was over twelve years ago though." Chris loosed up a bit and Boris could feel his arm starting to throb.

"Do you have any information left on it?" Tonya asked as Boris glared up at her.

"If there's anything left, it'll be in that file cabinet right there. It'll be in a brown folder." He looked away as Tonya turned to search for the file. It didn't take her long to find the file, since it was the only brown one in there. After scanning through it she nodded at Chris who stood Boris up.

In an instant Boris stepped back hard, slamming Chris into the wall. It knocked the air out of her and gave Boris time to activate a secret security panel hidden on the wall. Alarms began to ring and Boris smiled in triumph. Chris growled, having been caught off guard so easily, and moved in front of Boris quickly. He didn't have time to react as she drove her knee hard into his chest, breaking a few ribs in the process. He couldn't believe how strong she was. Blood began to build in his throat and he had to cough it up or choke on it. He dropped to the floor, near where the gun had landed. He reached out his arm to grab it, but had his hand stomped on by Tonya. He heard his fingers snap and saw the bones break through the skin. He looked up at Tonya who stared at him with no sympathy as she drew her foot back and kicked him hard, sending him flying into the nearby wall. Boris lied there, beaten and broken. He looked up one more time to see the two girls staring down at him as recognition finally dawned on him.

"It can't be…" Unconsciousness claimed him before he could finish. Without another word the two slipped out of the house and out of sight.

* * *

Got this one done early. And even better news school is out which means new chapters should be up quicker now. No promises but you get the idea. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you thought!


	8. Ch 8 No Turning Back

Chaos: First off I'd like to say thanks again for all the reviews and to those who've been keeping up with the story! Been awhile since I last updated. But I'll tell you more about that later. For now I'm giving the others a break so I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own Beyblade or its characters just my OC's and temporarily Chris.

~*No Turning Back*~

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Guys open up! You need to see this!" Bryan hollered, pounding on the door to Tala and Kai's room again. Kai opened the door and stepped aside as Bryan and Spencer pushed their way in.

"What the hell is going on?" Tala griped as he sat up in his bed. He'd been relaxing before they headed to watch the first day of the Russian leg of the tournament. Bryan said nothing as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on to the news.

"Just watch." Spencer's deep voice commanded as all boys turned their attention to the TV.

"In other news, the police still have no new leads in the recent breaking and entering case. A few days ago police officers rushed out to a house on the outskirts of town in response to a house alarm that was triggered. The officers made it to the house around at about 4: 10 a.m., only five minutes after the alarm had been triggered. Police found the house perfectly untouched, except for one upstairs room that had been torn apart. The owner of the house, Boris Balkov, was found lying on the ground unconscious. The man was beaten pretty severely, but nothing life threatening. As many remember Boris had been involved….." Bryan turned the volume down low. He turned around to smile at his teammates.

"About time someone gave that man what he deserved." Spencer growled as he looked away from the TV.

"Especially since he was let off easy for the whole BEGA incident." Bryan added. Tala tensed up slightly at the mention of BEGA. He wasn't too fond about remembering what Garland had done to him. Even though he'd beaten him, Tala would rather not think back to when he was in a coma.

"Hurry up and get ready. We leave in five minutes." Tala ordered as he turned his back on the conversation.

At the stadium

"With that final victory by Robert, the Majestics take the win over White Tiger X!" The crowd roared as Robert shook hands with Ray before exiting the dish. "Next up is F-Dynasty taking on the BBA Revolution!"

Up top, the rest of the teams sat watching the matches for the day. Half would be played in the first day and the rest finished up tomorrow. So far two matches had been decided and only one was left before they gave the teams their break. The Blitzkrieg Boys sat among the fans, watching the battles with mild interest. They didn't blade till tomorrow and weren't too worried about who they were facing. While the three sat calmly watching the battle, Kai was lost in his thoughts. The image of Boris on a stretcher kept flashing in his head.

'Something just doesn't feel right. Despite his age, Boris shouldn't have been taken down that easily. The man is a conniving sneak who always has some type of underhanded trick up his sleeve. So how did someone get the jump on him? And the fact that there was nothing indicating who'd done that is even weirder. There was no tracks from anything in the snow and why trash only the one room? This isn't adding up.'

"You're thinking about what happened as well?" Kai glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Tala facing forward, pretending to watch the match. But he was too tense to fool his team.

"It just doesn't make sense. Why now? I mean the world championships come to Moscow and out of nowhere Boris is attacked." Kai glanced down, still trying to figure out what it could mean.

"Wait, I don't know if it means anything but I remember Tonya saying something back in Egypt." Tala's eyes widened slightly as he thought back to that conversation that seemed like it was years ago. "She said 'we have more in common' than I know. I wonder if she was referring to something else when she said that."

"So let me get this straight. You think those girls could be related to what happened to Boris?" Bryan asked, finally giving up on trying to ignore them.

"It's a possibility." Kai nodded in agreement with Bryan's assumption.

"We might as well check into it. You two will never let it drop if we don't." Spencer sighed as he pushed himself out of his seat. The other three followed behind the oldest teen's lead out of the stadium and on to the streets. No time like the present after all.

_._._

"Ugh! Fuck I thought I told you to not get the nasty ass drinks! And what's up with this shitty food? Take it back and get me something else!" Boris shouted at the nurse who hurried out of his room. He grumbled as he began flipping through channels on the TV.

"Hey! You can't go in there!"

Boris heard a shuffling noise outside his room and then the sound of equipment crashing on the floor. He grumbled, getting himself ready to yell at another cop that had come to bother him no doubt. But the two figures that entered his room were very familiar faces. Tala and Kai spoke quickly to Bryan and Spencer, telling them to guard the door and not let anyone in. The older boys nodded and shot a glare at Boris before closing the door behind them. The old man was a bit surprised to see two of his old students there.

"What do you two want?" Boris griped, knowing that he was in no position to really do any good. He knew that if the two wished, they could deal him even more damage.

"We just came to check up on one of our favorite people." Kai smarted off as he narrowed his eyes.

"Wanted to make sure you were making a full recovery." Tala added while he glanced over Boris's broken frame.

"Cut the bullshit." Boris snapped at the boys who just stood there silently. "If you've come to gloat or do more damage then get it over with. I taught you two to finish off your opponents quickly now put that knowledge to good use."

"You also taught us that if we hold a position of power, it was ok to toy with our opponent to an extent." Tala smirked as he almost considered taking Boris up on his offer.

"Not now Tala." Kai warned as he placed a hand on the wolf. Tala nodded, just barely restraining himself from attacking the weakened man before him. It took all Kai had to not do the same as he stared at the broken, vulnerable man. "We came for answers."

Boris arched an eyebrow in confusion. It wasn't what he'd expected when he'd seen them. He looked to Tala who had the look of one who was desperately seeking an answer. He sighed as he looked away from them. Boris turned up the TV and then looked back at the boys.

"What do you want to know?" Neither could hide the shock on their faces as Boris said those words. "Don't be so surprised. I know when I'm outnumbered and that you two could easily beat it out of me. I won't ask again." He wasn't too happy admitting this out loud, but he was in no mood to add more injuries to the ones he already has.

"Fine then. Who did this to you?" Kai asked with a level tone.

"I won't even tell the cops, what makes you think I'll—" He caught himself before he could continue. "Grr…it was two girls. The same two that had been in the world championships with you." He grudgingly spat out.

"Why did they attack you?" Tala asked before he could get caught in his thoughts. He knew he had to get some answers before he could begin to ask what their beef was with Boris.

"Information as far as I know. You know you could take a lesson from those two. Perfect execution, ruthless punishment, and unattached. Now I know why he picked them." Even though he was in pain, Boris couldn't help but admire them.

"What information did they want? And what's your connection with them?" Kai asked, unable to quite believe that the two girls could do that much damage to someone.

"The information they sought was about a project from over twelve years ago. Project 'Beast', better known as Project B. For a short time it was funded by Voltaire, stationed in a different part of the world. One of BIOVOLTS top scientists believed he could combine bitbeast and human DNA to create something entirely new. He had his way of creating a super soldier and I had mine. You could call it a rivalry between us." He shrugged as he continued. "He'd managed to create synthetic beast DNA from two supposedly powerful bitbeasts that had been locked away in two very remote and dangerous locations. The idea was that once a subject was injected with the DNA, the spirit was supposed to be attracted to the body. It would fuse with that person's body, mind, and spirit, creating a whole new type of being. Of course that was just a theory. A year passed and no results were reproduced. People began to grow suspicious with so many kids disappearing from all over the world. Voltaire deemed it too risky and pulled the plug. But that didn't stop him. He kept his research going and after a few months, he finally made a breakthrough. Two subjects, five year old girls, managed to survive the splicing process. I was there to witness it myself."

"Who is this 'he' you keep referring to?" Tala was a little annoyed at not knowing the mystery man's name.

"Aio was his name. You should remember him Tala, you were only with me when we went to see him about four years later." Boris looked at the red head who just stood there numbly. Flashes of a young nine year old girl flashed through his mind and he without a doubt knew that it was a younger Tonya. "She, along with that other girl, was the only one to survive that splicing at such a young age. It surprised me that the two had managed to live. Aio gloated about his super soldiers and planned on making more without the help of BIOVOLT. We knew it was only a matter of time before we began to battle for power. And we knew that we would lose if we didn't do something quickly." Boris trailed off into silence as he thought back to the army he once tried to raise when BIOVOLT had still been alive. And once again when BEGA rose to power.

"What happened to the girls?" Kai practically whispered. He, like Tala, refused to believe that it was Tonya and Chris.

"When BIOVOLT fell, we saw the perfect time to strike a blow to Aio. We told the police about Aio and all the experiments he'd performed. It took them about two years to find his base and shut it down. I'm guessing that somewhere in that confusion the two escaped. Last I heard the BBA had taken them in. That was over two years ago."

'So they were fifteen when they escaped. They were stuck there two years after we had been saved.' Both boys silently thought, trying to imagine if their childhood had been the same or worse than theirs.

"Anything else you care to know?" Boris looked at the two as he watched them trying to absorb the information. "No? Then leave." The two just nodded and silently left.

As they exited the room, Bryan and Spencer looked at the two. They wanted to know what Boris had told them. But they knew that it was best not to pry right now. The four left the hospital and headed back to Kai's mansion. It was where they were staying during the Russian leg of the tournament. The only one who broke the silence was Kai, and that was only because he had to make a call. The sun had set by the time they reached the mansion. Bryan and Spencer just left the two alone with their thoughts. They knew it wouldn't be long before they told them what was going on. Tala sat down and ran his fingers through his hair.

"How did we get so mixed up in all of this?" He asked Kai who sat down in a leather chair.

"I don't know. But we can't just ignore it. Especially if our past is tied with theirs somehow." Those were the only things Kai could think of for rationalizing as to why they were doing all of this. He knew it wasn't the truth, but they were the only excuses he could come up with.

A knock at the door snapped both of them out of their thoughts. Kai rose slowly and went to see who it was. He opened the door to see Mr. Dickinson standing in a large coat. He stepped aside and let the man in and closed the door behind him. To the boys, this weather was nice. But Kai could see Mr. Dickinson shaking slightly and moved to turn up the heater. He sat back down as Mr. D took off his coat and hung it by the door. He walked over to the boys and saw the lost looks upon their faces.

"I came as soon as I could Kai. What is it you two wished to ask me?" Mr. D took a seat in another leather chair around the small glass table.

"Mr. Dickinson, what did you know about Eternal D?" The bluenette asked softly, not looking up at the man.

"What do you mean?" At first he tried to play dumb. But when he looked from Kai to Tala, he could tell that they already knew something. "To be honest, not a whole lot. Shortly after we put an end to BIOVOLT, we were given a tip that another facility was still out there. It was supposed to be worse than BIOVOLT by far. At first we didn't believe it, but after two years of searching we finally found the place. I'm still haunted by what I saw there." He shivered as the memories began to surface.

"What did you see?" Tala asked, looking up at the old man.

"From those that could actually talk, they said at first it seemed like the inside of a Grecian palace. It was completely silent inside. Many believed it was a trap so we proceeded with caution. But when we managed to reach the heart of the facility, we could tell that it had just been abandoned. Probably a few hours before our arrival. Still we combed the corridors and rooms for any survivors. The place was dead silent and as we managed to find our way down to the dungeons, the stench of death and decay was in the air. Many cells were stained with blood and we could only imagine what had happened to those poor children. But what we saw next…." Mr. Dickinson paused to catch his breath as he fought his shaking. "We opened a door that led into a huge room. At first we could see nothing, only smell the horrible stench of decay. I myself had to cover my nose to fight the stench. One of the men threw a flare into the room to light it up in case there was a trap waiting for us. Instead all we saw were the bodies of the many missing children. Limbs were scattered everywhere. Bodies were piled on top of each other and lying in a huge pool of blood. Many faces were still frozen in fear as they lied there lifeless. I, like a few of the men, couldn't hold it back no more and had to hunch over or puke on myself. I left the room while a few others ventured forward. I don't know when or how I managed to hear a noise within that madness, but I gladly went to investigate it. I listened for it again and it led me to a dark dungeon. The cell door appeared like it was closed, but upon closer examination I noticed it was slightly ajar. I pulled it open and stepped inside. I heard a small hitch in someone's breathing and looked to the dark corner of the cell. I called out to whoever it was, telling them it was ok. One of the officers found me and stepped inside the cell to see what I was trying to do. He turned on a flashlight and shined it in the corner. Two girls covered in blood, that's what we saw. Chris was out cold on the floor and Tonya was crouched next to her defensively. We held our hands out to show we meant no harm. It wasn't long after we found them that Tonya collapsed."

The two just sat there, unable to say anything. They'd had no idea that Mr. Dickinson had witnessed such sights and was still able to be the cheery old man that everyone loved. The boys found a new sense of respect for the old man as he sat there, just barely managing to keep himself in check. They would never see just an old man again.

"About two weeks later the two finally woke up. All they remembered was their names, their blades with their beasts, age, and that something bad had happened. Somehow they'd gotten amnesia and for two years they haven't been able to recover their memories. And it seems that they're tired of waiting." Mr. Dickinson looked down at the floor as the boys wondered what he meant.

"What exactly has happened Mr. Dickinson?" Kai prodded.

"Well there was a board of directors. They were in charge of helping rebuild the BBA. They struck a deal with the girls. Since we needed some new bladers to draw attention back to the BBA they asked the girls to take part in the tournament. In exchange, they were to help find information about their past. As the tournament progressed, the directors grew greedy. They extended the deadline and the girls didn't take to well to that. They lashed out at them and put them in the hospital. Somehow they used their power to erase their memories of what happened so the directors couldn't put the blame on them." He just shook his head, unable to believe how easily the girls had turned to violence.

"I, well, we were wondering if you had a way to get in contact with them." Kai sounded a little too hopeful as he made his request.

"I can try. Ever since that attack, I haven't heard or seen the two. But I can try." Mr. D said, sounding hopeful himself.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Dickinson." Kai stood and helped the old man up and walked him out to his waiting car.

Kai walked back inside as he heard the car slowly pull away. He closed the door and locked the deadbolt behind him. Tala stood up slowly and followed Kai up the stairs and then headed off to his room. Their minds were whirring as they took in all the new information they'd learned today. While many questions had been answered, many more were formed. But all the boys could do now was wait and see what the girls' next move would be.

Just outside the huge mansion the girls stood there, watching as the house grew dark. They'd seen the boys go to question Boris and had arrived just in time to see Mr. Dickinson pull away from Kai's place. Tonya sighed as it began to snow. Chris looked at her friend, wondering what was on her mind.

"Care to share?" The albino asked as she stared at Tonya who just continued to look up at the house.

"We can't go back anymore. You know this right?" She turned her head towards her friend who looked slightly confused. "We assaulted five people, damn near killing one of them."

"What are you getting at?" Chris folded her arms as she waited for Tonya to continue.

"You don't have to do this anymore. If this is what you want, to live a normal life again before all this mess started, then you can. I won't stop you." Tonya turned her whole body towards her friend who just looked at her.

"What would you do?" Chris unfolded her arms as Tonya sighed.

"I have to— no, I need to find out who did this to us. I can't just ignore this. Part of me will never be at peace until I see this through to the end." The brunette looked out to the mountains as she said this.

"And what makes you think that I would just leave you to do this alone? You forget we're in this together." Tonya glanced over her shoulder to see a smiling Chris.

"I had a feeling you would say that. But it never hurts to ask right?" She smiled softly at her friend and then glanced back at the mansion. "From this point on, we're on our own Chris. We can't drag anyone into our hell."

"I say we go to hell in style." Chris raised her hand and Tonya grasped it as the two nodded and then turned their backs on the mansion and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Ok since I've recently started a new job I barely have time to work on the story. But fear not! I will finish it, just might take awhile. For now I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always let me know what you think!


	9. Ch 9 Ambush

Chaos: Ok finally done! Couldn't decide how I wanted this one to end. Too many possibilities.

Spencer: It's true. She almost broke the keyboard from typing and erasing so much.

Tala: You could see smoke coming out of her head cause she was thinking too hard.

Chaos: Hey! They didn't need to know that *blushes*

Tonya: It's ok. I'm sure they smelt the smoke themselves.

Chris: There there *comforts author*

Chaos: Anyways! I'd like to thank those again who've kept up with the story and those that have recently favored it! Bryan I dub you to do the disclaimer this time!

Bryan: It was bound to happen sooner or later. *sigh* Chaos doesn't own Beyblade or its characters. Just her OC's and temporarily Chris.

~*Ambush*~

"It's not my concern. They left, end of story. So it shouldn't be a problem right? Then why can't I get them out of my head? Especially her." Kai growled as he sank to his knees in the snow.

It had been months since the end of the world championships. Within that time they'd heard no word from Mr. Dickinson. The boys just went about their business and managed to push the girls out of their minds. But whenever Kai was alone, like now, she would resurface. He knew that he hadn't pushed her from his mind entirely. Just to a small corner that stayed quiet until his mind had nothing else to focus on. He could never push her out of his mind, especially knowing what he did.

"Why can't I just forget her?" Kai asked as he leaned up against a tree

'_Or that you just refuse to forget her.'_ A soft feminine voice chimed inside his mind.

"You're not helping." The bluenette snapped as he just hung his head.

'_Think about it Master Kai. This is the first girl you've ever had a connection with. Maybe it's because you two share a common past. Maybe it's because she gives you a challenge as an opponent. Or maybe it's because you two are alike as people. Either way, she has awakened something in you that has been long since suppressed. And if you think you're the only one you're wrong.' _Dranzer said as her energy began to warm him. The temperature was dropping since the sun had set.

"Is that so?" Kai asked as he rolled his eyes.

'_Yes. Wolborg has told me that Tala has been feeling the same way you have. He can't function when he has free time. All he can think of is the girls. One in particular like you.'_ Kai could almost feel the comforting look she would be giving him right about now.

"That doesn't mean anything." Kai looked up into the night sky trying, unsuccessfully, to put the image of a certain albino out of his head.

'_Just because you lie to yourself, doesn't make it the truth.' _Dranzer replied, a little snippy. But she reluctantly let it drop. She didn't wish to anger him.

As much as Kai wanted to deny it, he knew Dranzer had a point. He couldn't think of anything else that made sense. She had been the only one to ever break his shell. The only girl to ever get close to him, the only one who could understand his pain. He shook his head weakly, unable to admit the truth out loud as he sat there in the snow. He could hear snow crunching as someone drew near. Only a few people knew where he was, and only one would bother to come looking for him. Kai glanced up to see Tala standing over him with the same look on his face that Kai wore.

"What?" He finally managed to ask.

"Check it out." Tala replied in a dead voice as he flung a letter to Kai. He opened the letter and read the few simple words that were on the paper.

_**Go to where Kai is now**_

"And this is supposed to mean?" Kai asked as he crumpled up the paper.

"Well you two were the ones who asked to see us." Two female voices said from within the trees.

Both boys turned to where the voices had come from. Two familiar girls emerged from the shelter of the trees, both wearing a small smile upon their faces. The boys were surprised to see the two standing there before them as if they'd never been gone. As much as the two wanted to ignore the emotion they felt building inside of them, neither could contain the relief they felt at seeing them again. The most they could do was keep their emotions from showing upon their faces.

"What? No hello?" Chris smirked as she did her best to keep her emotions in check.

"They look like they've seen ghosts." Tonya said when neither one would reply.

"Why?" Was all Tala could manage as he looked at the girl who'd plagued his dreams. He could still see the little girl she once was, a bloody mess with a defiant look in her eye.

"Why did we leave? Simple, because we could." Tonya replied as she kept her eyes hard.

"Then how come you're here now?" Kai finally said as he looked at the two girls. He could tell this was just as hard for the girls as it was for them.

"To deliver a message to you two." Chris looked to away as she did her best to keep her composure.

"Which is?" Kai stepped forward, almost as if he could close the gap with that one step.

"Leave us alone." Tonya's cold voice commanded. Unlike Chris, she was able to severe her emotional ties easily. Even though it hurt her to do so. "We know you've been snooping into our past. It's not your concern. You don't have to worry about us anymore. We're big girls, we can take care of ourselves. So you can just go back to life like you never knew us. Trust me, it's better that way." She turned around and motioned for Chris to follow her. Neither girl realized how hard this would be. But they had to. They couldn't drag anyone else into their problems.

"You just expect us to forget you, just like that?" Tala growled as he looked at the snow. Even though it had only been for a short time, a connection had formed that he just couldn't ignore. And he knew Kai felt the same way. "Well guess what? It doesn't work that way." He looked up and saw her standing there with her back to them. Chris hadn't moved and just continued to stare at the ground.

"Why can't it? You did it once before Tala. So it shouldn't be that hard to do it again." Tonya said softly as she looked over her shoulder. Her cold eyes faltered and revealed for a second just how much it was hurting her to walk away like she was trying to do.

A small breeze whistled through the trees as the sun finally set over the horizon. It was turning dark and if the girls had any chance of getting away, they would have to leave now. But before anyone could move, all turned when they heard crunching snow coming from a different direction.

"Hello ladies." Everyone turned to see Craig enter the small area with Adina following right behind him. "Oh, and it seems you have guests."

"What the hell do you want?" Tonya snapped as she took up a defensive stance.

"Someone's snippy." Adina sneered in her high voice. She winked at the two boys and Chris growled as her hands curled into fists. She would've loved nothing more than to knock that look off her face.

"Adina." Craig glanced at her and she reluctantly wiped the look off her face. "I apologize for her."

"How did you find us?" Chris asked, taking up a defensive stance as well.

"Simple. We knew you'd come back to your little boy toys sooner or later. It was all a matter of patience." Adina said in her high pitched voice.

"Now let's do this the easy way. Aio wants his two girls to come home." Craig smiled as he looked at Tonya who just held her glare.

"Home?" Kai asked as he looked to Tala who just kept his eyes on the two new comers.

"If you're referring to that hell hole we escaped from two years ago, you're crazy if you think we're going back there." Tonya growled as she eased down lower into her crouch. She could feel a more feral force inside of her, ready to spring forward at any minute.

"Wait, do you finally remember?" Craig asked as he took a step forward, his eyes locked on Tonya as Kai and Tala took a step as well. Chris fought to hide her surprise as she tried to stay focused on the task at hand. She wondered exactly how much Craig knew about them.

"Not all of it. Only bits and pieces. And you're out of your fucking mind if you think we're just going to go back there." Tonya moved beside Chris as the albino crouched down, preparing herself for a fight.

"I see. You're going to make us do this the hard way aren't you?" Craig asked in a softer voice as he shook his head. Before the girls could answer, he snapped his fingers.

Spotlights were shined on everyone, temporarily blinding them. Without saying anything, both girls shot their energy out to destroy the lights so they could see again. When they were able to focus, they could see that they were severely outnumbered. Tons of guards were all holding guns and were all pointed at them. All four pulled out their blades and launched them before the guards had a chance to fire. Their blades began taking out the guns while the four teens took down as many guards as possible. Bullets filled the air, grazing or flying through the teens. The four fought back the pain as best they could as they continued the fight. They had no time to be nice if they wanted to live. They didn't bother holding back and didn't feel any pity when they snapped a few bones in the process. All were a bloody mess from head to toe, but kept fighting and dodging bullets, not even beginning to tire out as they cut the numbers in half. In a way though, it felt good to be fighting back to back with each other. None of them had to say anything as they fought. They could easily direct each other with their eyes and in the midst of the battle they even found themselves smiling at each other. Unfortunately, their luck couldn't last.

"Argh!" Chris cried out in pain as she was struck in the shoulder by a small dagger. It lodged itself in pretty deep and before she had time to try and pull it out, two more got lodged in her leg and other shoulder.

"Chris!" Kai hollered as he ran to her side being the closest to her.

Tonya turned to try and help her friend, but was struck down as well. Two daggers hit her upper thigh, but Tonya was able to block out the pain temporarily. She looked over to see Kai using his body as a shield to protect the injured albino. Chris looked up, expecting to see Tonya near her. But instead it was Kai. He was a bloody mess, just like her. But he was taking the pain and easily blocking it out as he stood there protecting her. He looked down to see Chris weakly staggering to her feet until she was standing beside him. Following his friend's lead, Tala moved beside Tonya as the two stood back to back. Their blades were still causing a distraction, but were getting badly damaged in the process.

"Whatever you do don't kill them! We still need them!" Craig hollered to the remaining men as they closed in on the girls.

"What about the boys?" One man hollered as he took aim at Tala.

"If you can, take them alive. Aio can use them." Adina yawned as she pulled out more daggers. Kai helped Chris over to the other two as they tried to find a way out of their situation.

"It's obvious we're not all going to make it out of here." Tonya said as she held her position. All of them looked at her, already knowing what she was suggesting.

"I'm not leaving you. We're sticking together." Chris mumbled as she managed to put her back to Tonya's.

"We are too." Tala said as he scooted closer to her.

"If one of us can make it out, then we have a chance. But if they catch us all there's no guarantee that we'll ever make it out alive again. I'm not letting it come to that." Tonya kept her eyes on the guards, a plan already formulating in her mind.

"She has a point. We have to think logically about this. If we can avoid capture then we can still find help for the others." Kai spoke up, ignoring the glare Chris was shooting him. As much as she knew that Kai was right, she wasn't going to abandon Tonya.

"But we can't just leave you here. I'm staying t—" Chris shrank back from the look Tonya shot her. Clearly it wasn't up for debate. "Ok. But you better not die."

"Don't worry. I don't intend to." The last few words came out as a growl as Tonya's eyes changed from their normal honey color to the eerie yellow and red that belonged to a dragon. "Kai, Tala, don't let anyone get to Chris and protect yourselves as well. Remember she'll be spared. You two won't be so lucky. Now go!" Tonya could feel something feral growing inside of her as she listened to them retreat.

"I'd say it's time we show them just how violent we really can be." She turned, surprised to hear another voice. Tala stood there with an excited look in his eyes.

"I thought I told you to run." Tonya hissed as the guards began to close on them. Tala glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as his trade mark smirk appeared.

"As if I'm going to listen to you." He focused back on the guards as Tonya couldn't help the smile forming on her lips.

"Guess I should've known that. Alright then, just stay out of my way." She said as another low growl escaped.

"Funny, I was going to tell you the same." Tala said as he picked up the daggers that Tonya had pulled out of herself.

At any other time, Tonya would've suppressed the feral feeling building inside. But her usual cautious self wasn't in control anymore. As if she were breaking chains, the beast growing inside was released. A snarl erupted from her as she dove towards the closest guard and slashed at him with nothing but her nails. She easily cut into his arm, sending blood flying into the air as she cut it clean off. Before any of the others could move, she made her way to the next one and cut him just as easily. Tala did the same, slashing away with the daggers as their blades continued to cause havoc. Both were drawing blood from every guard they attacked, not too worried about them. Only caring about their survival. Chris and Kai dove into the woods and tried their best to block out the sounds of flesh tearing, men screaming, and the snapping of bones that were coming from behind them. Chris could feel something feral inside her, wanting to break free and join in the carnage. For a second, she stopped and considered releasing it. Something almost felt right as she began to loosen her control over it. Kai turned around, still able to see the two fighting off the guards. He watched as Tala took out the last one as Tonya set her sights on Adina who was launching more daggers at her. Tonya easily knocked her over, slashing at her with her nails and drawing blood from her shoulder. But before she could any more damage, Craig threw a small metal ball that exploded and unleashed a metal like rope that wrapped around Tonya, pinning her arms and legs to her body. Small metal prongs dug into her skin, causing Tonya to cry out in pain as the rope just tightened around her body as she hit the ground hard, her blood already pooling around her staining the white snow. Tala ran to help, but was easily taken out when Adina threw daggers through his legs. As much as Chris wanted to run back and save her friend, she knew that Tonya would be furious if she got herself caught as well. She felt the beast inside slowly die down as Kai did his best to pull her away from the scene before they were caught. The two slowly, painfully, turned their back on their friends' pained cries as they ran for freedom.

_._._

A few hours later…

'_Chris…Chris…Christine…You must wake up.'_ A wispy voice said softly, trying to nudge his master awake.

"Dai….Daikairi?"

Chris slowly opened her eyes and immediately felt lightheaded. She moved slowly as she tried to move into a sitting position. Pain shot through her body and she couldn't hold back her cry. She glanced down at her arms and saw dried blood caked on them. She gently pushed herself as her dizziness grew. Chris felt something slide off her and looked down to see what it was. A dark blue jacket was lying on the ground beside her. She picked it up, wondering who it belonged to.

"You're awake." A relieved voice sounded to the left of her. She turned and saw Kai sitting near the fire, making sure it hadn't gone out. Kai moved slowly to her and placed a cool hand on her forehead. To her it felt good and helped counteract her dizziness. "And your fever finally broke."

"How long have I been out? And where am I?" Chris asked as she relaxed her body to keep the pain at bay.

"You've been out for a good twelve hours." Kai said as he sat beside her. He stared off into the fire, not wanting to make eye contact quite yet. "A blizzard began to pick up outside when we first got here. It was safer to camp out in a cave for the night."

"I see." Was all she could say. For the first time she looked at her surroundings to see nothing but stone all around her.

"Who were those people?" Kai asked as he watched her. "Why did they attack you?" Silence. "Chris it's ok, I'm here."

Kai grabbed her shoulder lightly, trying to turn her towards him. Chris knocked it away hard not watching her strength. Kai hissed as he felt one of his fingers almost snap. He watched as she stood up and moved away from him. Kai stood up, wondering what was wrong. His patience was running thin and his anger began to rise. Chris remained silent as Kai grew furious. He couldn't hold his anger back any longer and just threw his self control out the window.

"I see. More silence. Guess it's not a big deal to you. Especially since you were silent for months. I guess this is the thanks I get for taking care of you. I wonder why Tala even bothered trading places with you when you're refusing to even help either one of them by acting like this." Kai spat as he turned his back on her.

"Don't…Don't you dare try and lay a guilt trip on me!" Chris hollered as she turned around to face him.

Kai glanced over his shoulder and was surprised to see her eyes brimming with tears that threatened to fall at any second. Her eyes were full of pain and fear, but from what Kai didn't know. She turned her back on him as the first tear slowly trickled down her cheek. Kai had never seen anyone this vulnerable, but he never thought he'd ever see her like this.

"No one told you or your friend to play the hero." She hissed as Kai slowly turned to face her. "If you'd just kept your nose out of our business…You wanna know why we didn't say anything to anyone? It's because we didn't want them getting involved. We knew you guys had found out about some of our past. And we knew that because of what we were, it wouldn't be long before we went after our 'creator'. Or before they came for us. And we couldn't risk anyone getting hurt because of us."

"So that's why they attacked." Kai said softly as he thought back at just how many guards it had taken to try and take them in. This Aio person must've known about Tonya's powers, and possibly Chris's hidden power, and that's why he'd sent as many guards as he had.

"And now they're gone. If we hadn't run off, maybe we could've stopped them!" Chris hollered as she looked away, more tears spilling over her eyes.

Without a word, Kai pulled Chris to him. He couldn't fight the overwhelming feeling of wanting to comfort her. To take her pain away so she would feel better. Chris was surprised when Kai wrapped his arms around her protectively. She didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to push him away and yell at him for what he was doing. But a bigger part of her wanted to stay in his warm arms. This was as new to her as it was to him and though she would never admit it, it scared her. She looked up at Kai who looked down at her. Neither knew what they were doing as their faces drew closer and their lips touched. Kai pulled back after the first touch, unsure if she was comfortable with this. All Chris knew was that when their lips had touched it'd sent a warmth through her body that she'd never felt. Without a word the two kissed again and this time deepened the kiss. Both of their tongues eagerly explored each others' mouths as they pressed even closer together, tightening their grip on each other as they did so. As much as Chris wished to stay pressed up against Kai, her body screamed in protest. Her wounds were stinging and her mind began to grow hazy again. Kai felt her grow weak in his arms and held her tightly as he helped her down. Kai placed his jacket back over her body as she laid her head on his lap. The last thing she felt was Kai gently stroking her hair before she fell asleep. That night, her sleep was plagued with nightmares of what had happened only a few hours ago.

A few hours later…

It hadn't taken them long to hike out of the woods and back in to town. It was still dark and not too many people were out and about. Both fought hard against the cold as they trudged up the final stretch to Kai's mansion. Lights were on inside and the two could hear voices inside. Kai saw an unfamiliar car parked outside his house and wondered who was there. He pushed the thought away as he helped Chris slowly make her way to the warmth and safety of the mansion.

"Kai! Chris!" Both looked up to see Spencer running towards them. He didn't say a word as he easily picked Chris up and carried her inside with Kai right beside them.

"We were worried about you two."

Kai looked up to see Bryan smile at them from the top of the stairs. He watched as Spencer turned down the hall and headed to a room. Kai wasn't too far behind, wondering which room Spencer was going to put her in. Kai peeked his head inside and saw a doctor and nurse already attending to Chris as Spencer put her down gently.

"She'll be fine. Come on." Bryan gently led him away. "You mind explaining what happened since Tala's out cold?"

"Wait, Tala's here?" Kai asked as Bryan slowly nodded.

"He was worse off than you two. He came stumbling out of the woods last night barely conscious. He's been out since." Bryan sighed as he looked down the hall to where Tala was asleep in another room. "I suggest you spill. Not right now. But after you rest up you better fill me and Spencer in got it?"

"Yeah…thanks Bryan." Kai said softly as he made his way slowly to his room, ready to crash again as soon as he hit his bed.

_._._

'Where am I? Why is everything so dark?' Tonya asked herself mentally, unable to find her voice.

"How is she doing?" A lyrical male voice asked. The voice sounded far away to her as her senses slowly began to pick up again.

"She is taking longer than we anticipated to heal. Her body is counteracting the poison on the daggers and prongs first. Only part of her energy is focused on her wounds." A rougher voice replied. "But she will make a full recovery. As for how long it will take, I'm unsure."

'Who's there?' she wanted to ask. 'Will someone tell me where I'm at?'

"Sir, brain activity has picked up in container 01." A female voice called this time.

"I can see that. All of you leave us now." The man commanded. Tonya could vaguely make out the shuffling of feet as the people left. "It's just us now. I know you can hear me my dear."

'Who are you?' she asked, knowing that he couldn't hear her.

"Open your eyes Tonya. I know you're dying to see who I am." She could hear the eagerness in his tone.

Tonya willed her eyes to open. Her eyelids felt like lead as she slowly forced them open. At first, everything seemed foggy. Probably from the painkillers they'd given her to help numb the pain. As her eyes opened fully, she could feel something soft and cool against her skin. Blue liquid surrounded her and she was surprised to see that she wasn't in her clothes. She was naked, floating in some blue liquid attached to different monitors. As much as she wanted to freak out, the painkillers wouldn't let her. Most of her senses were still numb as she slowly took in everything around her. Finally, her eyes fell upon the man who'd been speaking to her. He had long white hair that was kept in a loose braid that fell to his waist. His skin was a creamy white and his teal eyes were full of delight to see her looking at him.

'Wait, you're…'

"I'm Aio. Welcome home my dear."

* * *

As I said before, there was way too many outcomes for this chapter. A few things were left unexplained which I'll get to in later chapters. But the main goal of this one was to get my main evil guy into the story finally. The next one may take awhile. I'm gonna take a few days rest and then get back at it. For now let me know what ya thought!


	10. Ch 10 Memories

Chaos: I've finally done it! *falls over from exhaustion*

Bryan: Is she ok? *pokes Chaos with a stick*

Spencer: Let her rest or she'll just torture you when she gets up.

Chris: So who's gonna do the disclaimer?

Tonya: Well since I am the top OC I guess that makes me second in command. *grins evilly*

Kai: Everyone run for their lives. *rolls his eyes*

Tala: So who is the unlucky victim?

Tonya: Let's see...Craig you do it! *points to the other red head*

Craig: Why me? *glares at Tonya*

Tonya: Cause I have the power now! Mwuahahaha!

Craig: *shies away from her* Ok...Chaos doesn't own Beyblade or its characters, just her OC's and temporarily Chris.

~*Memories*~

Chris's POV

I can't believe it's been a month since Tonya was taken. It feels weird, not having her here. Ever since escaping, we'd always been together. We were the closest thing to family we had since neither of us had any family. We were like sisters, sometimes bickering, other times caring, and always there for each other. I can see the sun beginning to rise as I look out the window of the room I'm borrowing. Kai, along with the other boys, are all downstairs talking. Amazingly Kai and Tala made a full recovery from the attack. All they're discussing now are different possibilities as to where Tonya could be. I tune out their conversation, I have to focus on other things now. I wish that the rest of my memories would come back already! All I've gotten lately are flashes of what look like temples that you see in Greece. Lot of help that is. Apparently whoever took Tonya was smart enough to somehow suppress her power, otherwise she would've gotten free and contacted me by now. Even Shadow's energy is blocked. Daikairi can usually pick up on his energy, but not this time. This is just so frustrating!

"Damnit!" I couldn't help but holler as I punched the wall. Of course I easily knocked a hole in the wall with my freakish strength that I have.

"Chris! Are you ok?" I could hear the door fling open as someone rushed in. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"I'm fine. I just wish we could do more than just sit around and wait! What if we never find her Kai?" I just hung my head as I leaned against the wall.

"Don't talk like that." He whispered as I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "We're going to find her. You heard those guards, they have no intention of killing her. Tonya's a fighter. She won't give up. I promise you we will find her."

"I hope you're right Kai." I leaned back against his chest and feeling the warmth of his body helped to calm me down.

"Have you managed to remember anything else?" He whispered as I turned my head away.

"A few things." I said quietly as we stood there in the rising light. 'But there's just some memories I can't share.' I shivered as I thought back to two years ago.

_._._

_Two years ago…_

"_Aaaah!" A small brunette screamed as her body went limp. She was lying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. The girl weakly pushed herself off the floor and forced herself to stand. She stood there in bloodied and torn clothes, willing herself to ignore the pain. If she showed any more signs of weakness, another round of whippings would come. _

"_Good. Your pain tolerance is building. But you still haven't reached your breaking point yet. You can return to your room now." Aio said as he threw the bloody whip down and left the room. _

_The girl weakly walked back to her room. No guards were posted down the corridors because they knew she wouldn't run. Cameras were everywhere and guards would be on her within seconds if she tried to make a break for it. And running was punishable by torture and possible death. As she slowly made her way down the corridor, the screams of the dying could be heard. When she was younger she used to cover her ears in an attempt to block out the horrible sounds. After hearing it for over ten years, she'd grown used to it. But it still didn't stop the shivers that overtook her body every now and then. She was just glad she wasn't one of those who was used as a lab rat and then tossed away like garbage. She'd once had to witness the death of one girl as she was beaten to death. She finally made it to her room where one other was waiting for her. A girl her age who'd she'd known since she was first brought her. The albino heard the door open and close and was surprised to see her friend still standing._

"_Tonya! Hang on I got you." The girl took her friend's arm and wrapped it around her neck as she helped her to the bathroom. She gently took off what was left of her shirt and chunked it in a pile with the rest of their bloody clothes. _

"_Thanks Chris. Ow!" The brunette hissed as Chris began cleaning her wounds with warm water. _

"_Hold still." Chris said as she gently cleaned her back. "Geez he did a number on you this time."_

"_It's nothing." Tonya said softly as she stared at the marble wall. Chris let her hand fall as she caught the meaning in her words._

"_Why did it have to be us?" Chris whispered. Of course Tonya could hear her. With all of their senses heightened, neither one could say anything without the other hearing it. "I don't know. Sometimes I wonder if it's better that we survived or if we'd just let the pain take us." She thought back to that day ten years ago._

_Like many others before them, it had been their turn to see if their bodies would accept the DNA. It was what their training had prepared them for. The two didn't know that the others before them had died. All any of the kids in the facility knew was that there were others like them there, trapped with nowhere to go. The two girls looked at each other, wondering what was going on. They recognized each other, having seen each other on occasion. The two were scared but did their best to hide it. They didn't wish to be punished. All that either can remember is being put inside a chamber, hearing the lock click into place, and then shrouded in darkness as pain began to rack their bodies. The two screamed at the top of their lungs, trying their best to block out the pain. After what seemed like hours the pain faded and the two collapsed, waking up weeks later to different bodies, looks, and power._

"_I know this isn't the life either of us wanted. We didn't ask to be freaks. But this is what we were dealt. And I'll be damned if I give up now." Tonya growled as Chris started to clean off her wounds again._

"_You're right." Chris finally said after a few seconds of silence. "Here, put this on while I try to find some bandages." She handed Tonya a shirt while she looked for the bandages._

"_Oh, that reminds me. I heard some interesting news today." Tonya said as she walked out of the bathroom. She'd blocked out the pain and could move easier now. _

"_What?" Chris called over her shoulder as she searched for the bandages. _

"_That BIOVOLT place, the one competing with our psychotic leader, it was finally shut down. Guess the police finally got the evidence they needed." Tonya said as she leaned up against the marble wall. _

"_Yeah I heard that too. I guess that, what's his name? Boris! That's right. That Boris guy's bladers turned on him. Guess they finally got the break they needed." Chris looked over her shoulder to see Tonya fold her arms over her chest._

"_I'll give our leader this. He damn sure is good at covering his tracks. No one knows we're here. And the few that found out were killed. It'd take a miracle for something like that to happen for us. Not to mention he made it to where none of us could really turn on him. We're the only two that could but two against an entire facility wouldn't win. The rest he'd just kill off and throw away like garbage." Tonya sighed as she let her head hang. _

"_Who knows? Maybe it could happen. After all, that's why they call it wishful thinking. Damnit where are those bandages?" Chris growled as she threw their pillows around. Tonya smiled at this. This was the only time the two were allowed to be themselves. And they did their best to enjoy what little pleasures they were given while stuck in hell. "By the way, those scientists finished fixing our blades." Chris tossed Tonya hers as she continued to search in vain for the bandages. The brunette scanned over her blade, impressed with the subtle upgrades they'd done._

_Before Chris could go on a cussing rant because she could find the bandages, an alarm went off. They could hear the shuffling of feet as guards directed everyone to the waiting helicopters. Only one thing could set the alarms off. Someone had finally found them, or was getting close anyways. The two listened as orders were shouted as the scientists gathered their data before having the computers shot and destroyed. Gun fire and screams could be heard as the many kids tried to make to one of the waiting copters. The two guessed that any kid that fell behind was shot right there. Chris looked from the door to Tonya who slammed her back up against the wall. She grunted in pain as she hit her back hard one more time, a plan already forming in her mind._

"_Tonya what are you doing?" Chris hissed as she watched the brunette slip out of the shirt. She threw it aside and was standing there with nothing covering the upper half of her body. _

"_Don't you see? We can turn this in our favor. This is the break we need!" Tonya said as she moved back into the bathroom. She broke off the brass shower head and handed it to Chris. "Hide back there. As soon as you see the guard hit him hard."_

_Chris nodded as she took her place, slowly catching on. She could tell what Tonya planned as she made a mess of the bathroom, making it seem like she just stumbled in. Chris evened out her breathing so she wouldn't be caught so easily once the guard came to get them. Once Tonya was done making a mess out of the place she glanced down at the sticky floor. As much as it disgusted her, Tonya gently lied down in the pool of blood that had formed earlier before Chris had begun to tend to her. It wasn't very big, but she easily spread it out and with more pouring out of her wounds, it wouldn't take long for it to become bigger. It wasn't long before both of them heard a door open and only two sets of footsteps enter. As they drew closer to the bathroom, Tonya held her breath and stayed perfectly still. _

"_Shit! Hey get in here! We got a bleeder!" The guard called as soon as he saw Tonya lying on the floor. _

"_Get her patched up quickly! We can't let this one die! Any idea where the other is?" The other asked as he moved to the bathroom._

_As soon as the second one walked in Chris quickly swung the brass pipe hard, hitting the closest one to her. The one near Tonya turned to see what had happened right as Tonya pushed herself up and landed a kick at his jaw. The two men fell to the floor and didn't get up. They were still breathing thankfully though. The girls snuck out of their room and began to run farther into the compound. _

"_So what's the plan now?" Chris asked as she followed behind Tonya. She'd managed to snag a shirt on the way out and was at least covered now._

"_Someone must've found the facility. That's the only reason they'd evacuate this place. If we can find a place to hide long enough for whoever is coming, maybe we'll be saved." Tonya said as she ran down the empty corridor._

"_That's a big maybe." Chris said as the two stopped for a breather for a second._

"_Well it's our only shot. You game?" Tonya smiled at her friend who just rolled her eyes._

"_As if you need to ask?" Chris returned the smile as the two tried to catch their breath. "So, where's our best bet to hide?"_

"_The dungeons." Tonya replied after a few minutes of thinking. "They probably know we've escaped by now. Most will think we're trying to get out. If we go further into the compound, it'll confuse them. They wouldn't risk searching for us for too long. All we have to do is survive until then."_

"_Easier said than done." Chris laughed slightly, not quite sure if they were going to make it. Tonya couldn't help but laugh with her._

_Their laughter was cut short as both picked up on a buzzing sound that was drawing closer. Chris reacted fast than Tonya and knocked the brunette out of the way. All Tonya could do was watch as Chris was torn to shreds by a barrage of bullets. After what seemed like ages, the firing stopped and Chris fell slowly her knees and then to the cold marble floor. Guards could be heard shouting as Tonya crawled to her fallen friend. The bullets had pierced major veins and vital organs. There was no telling if she would make it now._

"_Chris! Christine! Listen you'll be ok! Don't close your eyes Chris! Chirs!" Tonya pleaded with her friend in vain. Chris's eyes slowly fell shut as her blood began to pool around them._

_At that moment, something snapped within Tonya. She laid Chris down gently and turned to look at the soldiers. Her eyes were a blood red with small black slits in them. The guards her a deep feral growl escape from her teeth as her lips pulled back to reveal sharp fangs. Within a blink of an eye she'd crossed the distance between her and the guards and easily sliced through the nearest one's neck with her nails. A second raised his gun and she just as quickly drove her hand through his chest and gripped his heart. She crushed his still beating heart in her hand and let his corpse fall to the ground. One of the guards screamed, drawing her attention to him. He began to fire and completely missed her. She easily got behind him and drove the tip of her new black tail through his head. The addition of her new tail surprised her, but momentarily. More began to fire and she just as easily took them out, tearing off limbs, slicing them with her nails, almost toying with them. By the time the last one had fallen, she was covered in blood that wasn't her own._

_Once she was sure no other guards were coming, she turned to check on her fallen friend. Relief washed through her when she heard Chris's shallow breathing. Her bloodlust temporarily subside as she ran to the aid of her friend. Tonya easily slid the girl on to her back and made her way down to the dungeons as she intended. She met little resistance as she s__lowly moved further and further into the compound. Anytime a guard came across them she never gave them a chance to run, always silencing them before they could scream. Eventually she made it down to the dungeons and found an empty cell that was still open. She walked in and placed Chris down in the corner gently. She checked her wounds and saw that Chris's body was already healing itself. Tonya sighed as she got up and closed the cell door just enough to where it appeared locked. There, she sat and waited until the entire compound fell silent. A few hours later she could hear people. As they drew closer, she wasn't sure if they were there to help or just more of Aio's cronies coming back for them. She took up a defensive stance as footsteps drew closer. An old man, along with an officer, were the ones to find them. She almost attacked them, her feral side still in control. But an inner voice, a deep male voice, told her it was ok. She knew that if the voice thought it was safe, then it was. Her eyes changed back to normal, her tail slowly disappeared, and all traces of her bloodlust were gone by the time the man was able to get a good look at her. Exhaustion overtook her body as she collapsed right there._

_._._

Present

Tonya's POV

It's been over a month since I've been here. My body is almost completely healed. According to the doctors, it counteracted the poison in my system first before moving on to the flesh wounds. I've been locked inside a fancy looking room that looks like it belongs in a Greek palace. Only time I've been let out is to train, which basically entails me beating the shit out of some weaker person because no one here is strong enough to hold their own against me. Thankfully my clothes were repaired after the attack. If that Aio creep thinks I was gonna wear those stupid gowns he'd left me, he was sorely mistaken. You'd think by now that I'd have escaped this place. But again, thanks to Aio I can't. They put a damn collar on me that suppresses my power. They're lucky I can't access my power otherwise getting out of here would be easy. On top of it all they took Shadow away. They must have some kind of field or something built up around his blade. I can't hear his voice and I'm sure he's tried to take form but can't. For the first time in a long time, I truly feel alone.

On a side note, my memories came back while I was locked inside that damn tube for a week. It took a few days, but the mental block that had hid them finally lifted. But I don't know if I'm happier knowing what happened two years ago. Now I know why I unwilling blocked it all out. Maybe sometimes ignorance is bliss. All I know is this. I can't go back. Too much blood is on my hands now….

* * *

Finally got this up! My freaking computer crashed on me awhile back and since then I've been having hell trying to get any other computer to support the file so I could upload it. Thankfully I can temporarily use my sisters till she comes back. But until then let me know what you thought ok?


	11. Ch 11 The Binds That Break

Chaos: Took awhile but it's finally done!

Bryan: Everyone let's celebrate! *pops open a champagne bottle*

Craig: Pretend to be excited, she'll take it out on us if you don't

Chaos: Well excuse me if I had major writers block! *glares at the red head*

Tonya: For once it's not us

Chris, Tala, Kai: uh huh *nod in unison*

Spencer: So who gets to do the disclaimer? *dead silence*

Aio: Ooh ooh me! Pick me! *jumps up and down while all stare*

Chaos: Oook...sure why not?

Aio: Yes! Ok Chaos doesn't own Beyblade or its characters, just her OC's and temporarily Chris. On with the chapter!

Tonya: You only did the disclaimer cause you're in the chapter huh? *narrows eyes*

Aio: *nods happily*

~*The Binds That Break*~

"Go away." Tonya growled at whoever was knocking on her door. She sat on the bed on the other side of the huge room since it was the farthest thing from the door.

"But I come bearing good news." A familiar male voice sounded as he opened the door. Craig stepped through and listened as the guards locked it behind him. "Aw, not even going to look at me?"

Tonya just drew her knees to her chest as Craig walked closer. He leaned against the marble arch doorway that separated her bed from the rest of her room. He just looked at her as she tried her best to ignore his eyes on her. As much as she wanted to turn around and hit him, she knew he was just as fast as her and could easily block her moves. She found out the hard way the first time he'd come to see her.

"What the fuck do you want?" She spat as she stared out the barred up window.

"Like I said I have good news. You're not alone anymore. Turns out, Adina was able to find one of your friends. He should be settled into his cell by now." Craig smiled when he saw her stiffen up. Within a blink of an eye she was across the room, her hand on Craig's throat and tightening around it.

"Start talking now." Tonya hissed as her collar began to spark, sensing her rising power.

"Temper, temper. Better calm down before that collar shocks you." Craig held his grin as Tonya gradually let go. As much as she hated him, she didn't have the heart to kill him. Least not yet. "That's better."

"How did you find him?" She asked softly, not bothering to look at him.

"Simple. When we left your red headed friend behind, we planted one of our tracking devices on him. Lord Aio could see how much you were missing them. So he sent Adina to get them for you." Craig rubbed his neck as he watched Tonya's hands curl into fists. "Unfortunately she was only able to find one of them. I'm here to escort you to him if you'd like to go visit."

'Him? So then Chris wasn't caught? But then who was? Which one of them have I endangered now?' Tonya thought to herself as she slowly turned around.

"Take me to him." She demanded as she faced Craig. He bowed slightly before turning to walk back to the door.

The guards watched as the two walked out of the room and down the long hallway. They knew she wasn't a threat with the collar on, but they were told to still keep an eye on her. Tonya silently followed Craig down to the dungeons. Tonya couldn't help but wonder which of her friends was being held down there and in what condition. A slow dripping noise could be heard and only grew louder as they walked farther back into the dank underground corridor.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can catch up." Craig smirked as he opened a heavy wooden door. "Oh and you might need this." He tossed her a small key and Tonya could only wonder what is was for as she entered the dark room.

The heavy door shut behind her, leaving her in semi darkness. Tonya could hear the dripping noise grow louder as she moved farther in, and she had a feeling she knew what it was. She walked forward slowly as her eyes slowly adjusted to what little light was in the cell. She could make out a slim but fit body. Whoever the boy was, he was too small to be Spencer, too short to be Bryan, but not quite short enough to be Kai. She began to shake as she realized who it was. Tala. She could see that he was hanging limply from his wrists that were chained together high above his head. She moved quickly to him, standing on her tip toes to fit the key into the lock of the shackles. She did her best to concentrate on the lock, trying not to lose balance in the dark pool of blood that she did her best to ignore. A click could be heard and his body slowly began to fall. Tonya easily caught him and helped moved him out of the pool of blood that had formed around his feet. She lowered him down gently to the floor, putting herself between him and the wall as she opened her legs and leaned his body against hers. Tonya ran her fingers lightly over all the cuts that ran over the upper half of his pale body. Her fingers came back sticky, meaning that the cuts were still fresh. She was glad that they had spared her seeing him in the light. She could only imagine how horrible he looked.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as she leaned her head against him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she lied there with him. "This is why we tried to leave…So this wouldn't happen to you." Her tears fell silently as she buried her face in his hair.

The two just sat there, her crying, him barely breathing. Tonya tightened her grip on him unwilling to let Tala go. She lifted her head as she cradled Tala's head in her arms. She leaned down and kissed his forehead as her tears continued to fall. A few landed on his face and rolled down his cheeks as she closed her eyes again. Slowly, the weak boy began to stir. He could feel the upper half of his body still in pain. He could feel himself pressed against another body as he lied there. Tala glanced up, his eyes slowly adjusting to what little light there was, to see a familiar face twisted in pain. But it wasn't the same pain he was feeling. He could see the tears falling from her eyes as she kept her eyes shut, unaware that he was awake.

"Why are you crying?" He asked weakly in a teasing tone. Tonya's eyes snapped opened to see a familiar teasing look on his face.

"It's my fault your like this. You, and the others should've never gotten involved. This is why I didn't want to come back. But my selfish self couldn't stay away without having you know the truth." She whispered as she held his hand against her face.

"I'm just as guilty. I stuck my nose into your business when you told me not to. I had plenty of opportunities to walk away, but I couldn't. I just couldn't walk away from you." Tala said weakly as he looked up at her.

"Dumbass." She muttered as she found herself smiling down at him.

"I never thought I'd ever see you cry. Especially for me." Tala said more to himself than her. He pushed himself up and hissed from the pain.

"Just relax. You'll only make it worse if you move too much." Tonya sighed as she gently pulled him closer to her. She kept her arms around his chest as she leaned her head against the wall.

"Who knew that when we met as little kids we'd end up here?" Tala asked as he leaned his head against her chest. He could feel his face grow hot as he realized he was leaning against her breasts.

"Who knew?" Tonya replied, not really caring where he rested his head since it didn't bother her.

The two just sat in silence after that. They didn't feel the need to fill the silence with useless chatter. All they were trying to do was enjoy what little time they had with each other in the hell they'd been thrown in before being pulled apart again. Tala lied there limply against her as he thought back to when they'd first met. The arguments they'd had, watching her and Chris battle in the tournament, and slowly finding out the truth. He glanced up to see Tonya looking down at him with a grin on her face. She'd been thinking about the same thing. Tonya rested her cheek against Tala's head as he rested his hands on her legs.

"Time's up." The two looked to the door where one of the guards was banging. Tonya carefully moved out from behind Tala and helped him against the wall.

"Try not to die please." She whispered as she hugged him tightly one last time.

"No promises." He chuckled as he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

Tonya stood slowly and reluctantly turned and walked away. Tala watched as she left, leaving him alone once again. The door shut and the lock clicked in place once again. Tala sighed as he leaned his head against the still warm wall. He could almost feel her still there with him, her arms around his chest. Tala reached up and touched his chest where her arms had been moments before and just felt his own skin under his touch.

'I just hope they can find us in time.' Tala thought to himself as exhaustion slowly overtook his body.

_._._

A few days later….

"How much farther?" Bryan whispered as he looked ahead to Chris.

"It's around here somewhere. This is where Daikairi lost Wolborg's energy." Chris replied as they looked over the rocky outcropping. It was dark outside and the boys could barely see anything. But Chris could see just fine as she scanned over the ledge the four were looking from. "There. The base is inside the rock."

"Well then let's go. We can't waste any more time." Spencer said as he readjusted the pack he'd brought.

"They'll have guards all over the place, we have to wait for the right time. I don't think they'll risk killing Tala since he'll be what they use against Tonya. We have to be patient a little more. If we charge in there then we could easily get one or both of them killed. So for now let's just move closer and scope out the place." Kai muttered as he turned to find a path around to where they'd spotted the base.

A warm breeze blew as waves crashed against the rocky cliffs. Every now and then one would glance over to where they'd spotted the barred windows high above the crashing waves below. As much as they hated moving slowly, they knew it was the best way to go. While they slowly made their way to the compound, inside Craig and Adina walked the quiet hallways.

"I don't see why Lord Aio cares so much about that girl. I say we should just kill her and her friends and move forwards with our plans." Adina mumbled as she and Craig walked down the empty halls.

"That girl holds power that we need in order for our plan to succeed. It shouldn't be too much longer before she breaks. She just needs a push in the right direction." Craig grinned as Adina glanced at him.

"Is that why we have her friend? Do we get to kill him?" Adina asked, almost too happy at the thought.

"No. We need that boy alive to use as our bargaining chip. If we kill him Tonya could very easily turn on us and slaughter us all. Lord Aio's orders are to not touch the boy. We'll have to be patient, but eventually she'll come around." Craig chuckled as he thought about what would come

"But until then, Craig perhaps you and I could…" Adina trailed off suggestively as she pushed Craig against the wall, leaning really close to him.

"Amazing how you can think of only one thing at a time like this." Craig muttered as he easily pushed her off.

"What do you mean?" Adina asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Don't you get it? The only reason Aio kept you around was because you were useful in helping capture his gems. But since we have one getting the other will be easy, meaning you're expendable." Craig smirked as Adina took a step back.

"Expendable?" She snarled as Craig easily cupped her chin, making her look at him.

"I suggest you either find a way to prove your worthiness to Lord Aio, or you may end up among that rotting pile of corpses in the dungeon." Craig whispered as he trailed his lips across her cheek. He finally let her go, leaving her standing there with a shocked look on her face.

'Me, expendable? How could Lord Aio think that? But….what if Craig is right? What if I do end up like all those who displeased him in the past?' Adina thought as she began to wander to help her think. Eventually her wandering led her to the dungeons where Tala was being held. 'Wait, Craig just said she needed a little push. And it's not like they'll find out it was me.'

Adina grinned as she walked over to the guard by the cell. She ordered him to open it and after a little fumbling with the key, the door finally swung open. Adina walked in and looked at the sleeping boy. She snapped her fingers at the guard who easily gagged the boy and threw him over his shoulder. Adina led the guard to one of the torture rooms that hadn't been used in awhile and was far enough away from Lord Aio's quarters to where he would never know. Once the guard clicked Tala's shackles into place, Adina sent him back to the cell to guard and not let anyone in. Tala stood in the middle of the room, hanging from his wrists as Adina walked around him.

"I can see why the little bitch is so keen on you. You really are a looker now aren't you?" Adina purred as she ran her fingers over his bare chest. She smacked one of his cuts, causing it to open up and bleed a little. She watched his face and saw that he didn't flinch at all. "Tough one aren't you? Don't worry, I'll have you screaming yet. And once she sees how you look after, it'll be just the push she needs to awaken her true power, and help me keep my life."

Adina was cruel. She wasted no time in reopening all of Tala's lashes. She always watched his face for any sign of his pain showing. But Tala refused to give her the pleasure of seeing his pain. Adina shrugged as she grabbed another small whip and began whipping his back. Each lash took away a part of his flesh, drawing more blood each time. By the time she was done, Tala's back was in ribbons. He hung limply from the chains that held him as Adina dropped her whip and walked around to face him again. She held a small dagger in her hand and drew it across his chest in short, quick slices. Tala hissed as all his pain began to hit him at once. Adina smiled at this and just continued the torture, drawing more and more blood from him. On one of her draws, she pushed a little harder than usual making the cut much deeper. Tala couldn't help but cry out and Adina just laughed in pleasure. She began making deeper gashes and each time earning her a scream. Tala tried to hold back his screams, but was unable to. After what seemed like forever, Adina finally stopped and looked at her work. Tala was a bloody mess. He was bleeding all over on his upper body. A small pool had already formed as Tala fought to stay conscious.

_._._

"Remember, this is your last visit of the day. I'll give you no more than an hour this time." Aio said as he glanced down at the younger girl.

"Thanks." She muttered. Even though she despised the man, she was at least grateful for the visiting time she got with Tala, when he could prevent her from ever seeing him. Even though she wished Tala wasn't there at all. The two finally reached the bottom step and walked a little more before reaching the cell Tala was supposed to be in.

"Open the door." Aio commanded as the guard stood still, sweating bullets. "Are you deaf? I said, open the door." Aio narrowed his eyes as the man slowly broke under his gaze.

"Sir I'm sorry! Adina took the boy earlier and hasn't returned with him. She said it was by your orders. She took him to room 01. I didn't know what she had planned honest!" The guard pleaded as Tonya froze in fear. If Adina had him there was no telling if he was still alive or not.

"Fool." Aio said as he flipped out a knife and easily drove it into the man's chest. He let go of the knife as the man flopped on the floor, slowly and painfully taking in his final breaths.

"Where is that room?" Tonya asked as she looked at Aio whose face held nothing but anger.

"Follow me." Aio said as the two hurried back up the stairs. "I promise you my dear I gave specific orders for no one to harm your pet. Adina will pay with her life." Aio promised as he led the way.

The two hurried through the various corridors until they finally came up to the room where Adina was. Tonya was the first to reach the door and found out it was locked. She turned to see Aio hurrying around and followed him to a viewing area. Both stood there as they heard a scream ring out. Tonya pressed against the glass, wanting more than anything to jump in there and stop what Adina was doing to him. She glanced back up to Aio who was shaking with fury. She could tell that he hadn't ordered this. No one could fake that kind of emotion. Tonya turned back to the glass and just listened as each scream tore through her body. Inside she could slowly feel something snapping, each strand breaking with each scream that rang from Tala's mouth. At Tala's last scream, something within her snapped.

"I promise you, I'll kill her myself for what she's done." Aio growled as he hit the extremely strong glass.

"Not if I get to her first." She snarled.

Tonya drew her arm back as she easily punched through the glass. She fell forward with the glass and easily twisted in the air to where she landed on her feet. Before either one in the room realized what happened, Tonya had already launched herself forward out of her crouch and hit Adina hard, knocking her into the stone wall.

"Who in the hell?" Adina hissed as she picked herself up from hitting the stone wall. "You!"

Tala opened his eyes to see Tonya standing near him glaring at Adina. Glass was scattered all over the ground as Tonya glanced at Tala. He could see how much it hurt her to see him like that. She closed her eyes and when she finally opened them, all Tala saw was bloodlust in her eyes honey brown eyes.

"I swear I'll kill you for what you've done to him." Tonya hissed as Adina laughed.

"I'd like to see you do that. With that collar you'll barely stand a chance against me." Adina flipped her hair over her shoulder as she eyed the thin metallic collar around Tonya's neck.

"Then you have nothing to worry about then huh?" Tonya grinned as she stood up straight, inviting Adina to attack.

Only a second had passed and Adina had already crossed the room. Tala's eyes widened when he saw that one of Adina's daggers sticking out of Tonya. Blood slowly ran down Tonya's skin as she looked at the dagger with a bored expression. Adina just smiled as she stepped back, sure she'd delivered a fatal blow. Tonya smiled as she gripped the handle of the dagger and pulled it out slowly. She stared at her blood on the dagger and then just let it fall to the ground.

"You know if you plan on killing someone, make sure you get the job done right." Tonya said softly as she turned to look at the shocked Adina.

Tonya quickly closed the space between them, scaring Adina even more. Tonya drew her hand back and easily drove it through Adina's chest. She pulled it back out holding the still beating heart of the girl. She held it in front of Adina who just stared at it. Slowly the dying girl fell to the floor and bled out at Tonya's feet. Tonya crushed her heart in her hand and let the remainders fall to the floor beside its once warm body. Tala could barely see Tonya's face, but he could tell that part of her had enjoyed killing that girl. Both heard a soft clapping and turned to see Aio and Craig standing at the entrance with a guard. Apparently they'd finally gotten the door open.

"It seems that someone does have a little violent streak in them." Craig smiled at the bloody girl who just narrowed her eyes at him. He glanced over to the dead girl and his expression changed from amused to boredom. "Make sure someone cleans that up later."

"Yes sir." One of the guards said as he went to get help. Aio walked in to look at Adina as he sighed.

"I do regret not being able to deliver the final blow myself. But after what she did to your friend here, I'm glad you were able to get your revenge." He smiled at Tonya who didn't relax her position. "Well, why don't we get you and your friend here cleaned up shall we? Here's the key and we'll have someone help you to the infirmary."

Aio tossed a key to Tonya and turned and left the room. She wasted no time in undoing Tala's chains and helping him down. He was still pretty weak and needed some help walking. Tonya looped one of his arms over her shoulder and helped him out of there. One of the guards offered to take him, but backed off when she growled at him and flashed her fangs. She slowly made her way to the infirmary, leaving a trail of blood behind as she walked. Tala kept glancing down at the wound in Tonya's side. It was bleeding pretty badly. Twice he'd tried to stand on his own and stumbled. So after that she refused to let him go. Instead of going to the infirmary, Tonya took them to her room and called for a doctor. She let Tala rest on her bed while she tended to her own wound. By the time the doctor had arrived she had patched herself up and could watch what the doctor did to Tala. The doctor could see the dark look in her eyes as she watched him work over her friend. He did his best to finish the job and get out of there before she decided to kill him too. Once he was gone she heard the lock on the door click into place and finally began to relax.

"How are you feeling?" Tonya asked softly as she looked over the bandaged up boy.

"Better. Thanks. How about you?" Tala could see that she was back to her old self as she nodded and moved away.

"I'm ok….You can have the bed. I'll just sleep on the cushions." She said softly as she removed her jacket and boots before walking away to the pile of giant cushions on the other side of the room.

Tala watched as she lied on her side facing away from him. He could tell something was troubling her. The image of her killing Adina flashed in his mind and he knew that was it. Tala saw her curl into a ball, despite the pain she was probably feeling. He slowly moved off the bed and over to her. But before he could get close to her, she snapped at him.

"Stay away! Please….just stay away." Tonya just curled up tighter as Tala listened to her crying. "How can you stand to look at me after what you saw? How can you want to be near me?"

"Because you're someone I care about." Tala said softly as he took a few more steps towards her.

"You care about?" Tonya started to laugh as she slowly pushed herself off the cushions and faced him. "I just killed a girl in front of you like some psycho! I tore her heart out and let her watch as it slowly stopped beating. I was happy when I saw her fall to the floor. I was even happier when I crushed her heart in my hands." She looked at her hand as if the heart was still there.

"But you did it to help me." Tala said as he moved closer to her.

"Don't you get it?" She hollered as she stepped back. "She's not the first one I've killed! I have blood on my hands that I can never get rid of! Every time I've killed someone, I've enjoyed it. I've taken pleasure from watching them squirm before finishing them off. I'm not human…" Tonya turned away and faced the wall as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"And you don't get it." Tala chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close even though she fought to get away. "I'm just as guilty. When I was in the abbey, ever time I beat one of the bladers I handed them over to die. They were dragged off kicking and screaming and I felt no remorse as I watched them go. They were weak and deserved to die is what I thought. I could've done something to save them all, but instead I did nothing. I'm a monster too."

Tonya stopped fighting after awhile and just threw her arms around his neck and cried. Tala just held her close and stroked her hair, whispering to her. He led her back to the cushions and sat down beside her. She kept crying into his chest as Tala just stroked her hair to help calm her down. The two just sat together until sleep claimed them.

_._._

'_Tonya…Tonya can you hear me?'_ a familiar voice called out in the middle of the night.

'_Shadow? Shadow is that you?' _Tonya asked as she snapped up to look around.

'_I'm here little one.' _Shadow replied as Tonya felt a familiar, but weak, wave wash over her.

'_Are you ok?' _Tonya asked as she slowly wiggled free from Tala's grip.

'_Yes. Only recently have I been able to make a connection with you again. I can see things have been rough for you.' _Shadow's voice grew quiet as Tonya's memories became his once again.

'_They have…but I've been thinking…'_ She trailed off as Shadow read her thoughts perfectly.

'_I see. But are you sure about this?'_ Shadow asked as Tonya turned and looked back to Tala.

'_Yes. I'm sure.' _Tonya sighed as she walked over to the door. She opened it quietly and glanced back at the sleeping boy before shutting the door and leaving him alone.

* * *

Sorry for the delay on this one. It was a combination of writers block and being away for a week at a camp. Couldn't really find a good way to end this one until reading a book I'd recently gotten. Hopefully I won't struggle so much with the next one. Oh and I'd like to that **SnowyNinja** for reviewing faithfully even if it takes awhile. Trust me I feel your pain. Well you all know the drill


	12. Ch 12 Betrayal

Tonya: No folks your eyes do not deceive you! Chapter 12 is finally up!

Chris: It's a miracle!

Bryan: Took her long enough to finish it. *grumbles*

Kai: Where is our favorite *rolls eyes* author anyways?

Spencer: Um guys... *looks at Chaos twitching on the floor*

Tala: Oh wow. I guess we could be nice and take her to bed. *looks at the others*

All: Nah!

Chaos: *snaps up* I'll get you guys for that! *watches them scatter* Ok I don't own Beyblade or its characters, just my OC's and temporarily Chris. I need a nap. *falls back over*

~*Betrayal*~

Only a few hours had passed since the execution of Adina. The guards worked quickly to dispose of the body and clean up the mess. By the time they'd finished, most were fighting sleep. Which worked in favor for the small band of intruders. Kai led the way, having gotten his hands on a map of the place from a guard they took out. Chris followed behind him with Spencer and Bryan bringing up the rear. Each carrying some type of weapon on them.

"How much further?" Spencer asked softly as he peeked around the corner for guards.

"If we keep following this map it shouldn't take us too long." Kai whispered as he recalled the map in his head perfectly.

"Ok, let's move." Bryan said as he started to step around the corner.

"Wait." Chris pulled him back softly as the older boy looked down at her. "Haven't you noticed the lack in security in this place?"

All three had to admit she was right. They'd met very little resistance when they'd first entered the complex. And so far only come upon three guards patrolling the main hallways. They all ducked back into their little corner, the same thought crossing each of their minds at once.

"We've walked into a trap haven't we?" Bryan deadpanned as he rested his small pistol on his shoulder.

"It's possible and definitely the most likely scenario. But I was thinking back to when me and Tonya had first escaped this place. Security was lax then because they were preparing to move us since the police had gotten wind of the last base. I'm thinking that they may be preparing to move again. I noticed a huge carrier when we first snuck in."

"So you think they might be fixing to move again?" Kai asked as Chris nodded.

"Yeah. But we still need to be careful. For all we know it could still be a trap." Chris muttered as she reached for her blade to calm her nerves. She felt a familiar wave of energy engulf her as she held her blade.

"The more time we spend talking is the more time we waste. Let's move." Spencer motioned with his head as he led the way around the corner.

Without saying a word, the four split up into two groups. Chris and Kai would continue on towards the room where Tonya was being held. Spencer and Bryan would make their way down to the control room, find the cell where Tala was being held, and track down his and Tonya's blades. If any heard an alarm they would work as quickly as possible to finish their part of the mission and get out and meet up later.

"It should be just down this hallway." Kai whispered as he took the lead with Chris following, blade in hand and ready to be launched.

It didn't take them long to reach the door that separated them from their friend. The two nodded as they kicked the door in, weapons at the ready. The two split up, each taking half the room. Chris checked every single hiding spot she could think of. She remembered how desperate the two had been last time they'd been locked up and knew that Tonya would hide anywhere and jump out at anytime. Chris took extra precaution as she explored any dark areas. But her search turned up nothing. On the other side of the room Kai was on just as high alert. He didn't know if Tonya or someone else would be waiting for them. He wasn't going to take any chances. Kai slowly made his way into the room where the huge bed was. He could make out a figure in the bed, covered by the blankets. As he got closer though, he saw that the body was too big to be Tonya. Kai quickly erased the hope he'd felt only seconds ago and held his small hand gun at the ready as he moved to the side of the bed and flung the covers off.

"Tala?"

Kai looked at his friend. He was cut up all over and most of the upper half of his body was a black and blue mess. Kai shook him gently and surprisingly it didn't take much to rouse the sleeping boy. Tala slowly opened his eyes to see Kai checking over him to make sure he was ok.

"Kai what are you….where's Tonya?" Tala snapped up, hissing from the pain that shot through his body.

"She's not here. Tala? You're ok!" Chris rushed through the small archway to Tala's side as he slowly moved his feet off the bed and on to the floor.

"When did you guys get here?" Tala asked as he held his throbbing head.

"Only a few minutes ago. We infiltrated the base and slowly worked our way inside. Security was weak so it didn't take us long to make our way to this room." Chris reported as Tala lowered his eyes.

"Spencer and Bryan are retrieving your blade and were going to find out which cell you were in. We were supposed to meet up in about an hour or so." Kai added as Tala slowly stood up. "Do you know where Tonya is?"

"No. This was the room they were keeping her in. The last thing I remember is her next to me before I fell asleep. We have to find her quickly." Tala said as the image of her holding Adina's heart flashed inside his mind.

"Here, we figured you might need some extra clothes." Kai pulled out a small bundle and tossed them at Tala. It didn't take him long to get dressed before they bolted out of there.

"Hey you guys!" Bryan hollered as he and Spencer ran down the hall to meet them. "We saw you guys on the cameras and ran here after we picked these up." The older teen handed Tala his blade and launcher, perfectly unharmed.

"Glad to see you're ok Tala." Spencer grinned as he gently placed a hand on his friend's back.

"Did you guys happen to find out where Tonya was?" Chris asked as they all stood there.

"No. But you were right. They're getting ready to move. I'd be willing to bet they got Tonya with them." Spencer said just before the alarms sounded.

"Talk later, we gotta move now." Kai commanded as he led the way through the various halls.

It didn't take them long to back track their steps. Soon they were in the original hall where they'd first snuck in. The five of them rushed outside to see the huge carrier already in the air. And standing near the open door was Tonya with her back to them. She leaned backwards out of the carrier and began falling through the air. No one made a sound, no one made a move, all they could do was watch as their friend free fell to the ground. But at the last second Tonya twisted in the air and landed lightly on her feet, only fifty feet away.

"She's alright." Tala breathed finally as he watched her straighten up. He took a step towards her, but that's as far as he got.

"Wait!" Chris held out her arm to stop him, her eyes still on her friend. "Something's not right."

"You always were so observant Christine. You ruined my little surprise."

Tonya finally spoke. Her voice sounded so calm, but didn't sound right. A low giggle escaped her lips as she slowly lifted her head up. None of them were prepared for what they saw. Two blood red eyes with black slits stared at each of them in turn. Tala saw that same look of bloodlust in her eyes, only intensified this time. His eyes moved down to neck and saw that the collar that had been restraining her power had been removed. She grinned at them, revealing her sharp fangs that she normally kept hidden. They were in trouble.

"What did they do to her?" Kai asked softly as he just stared at her.

"Oh they didn't do anything to me Kai. I just finally opened my eyes." She grinned as her blood red eyes focused on him.

"Tell me you didn't…" Chris whispered as she watched Tonya's eyes slowly turn to her. The boys watched as fear spread across Chris's face as she stared at Tonya who now looked as if she was bored.

"I knew you'd react like that. I'll admit that I was scared when I let go. But you can't imagine how good it feels now. To not have to fight it anymore and spend every waking minute worrying about something that I should've embraced so long ago. Too long I fought this." Her smirk reappeared as Chris just shook her head.

"What is she talking about?" Spencer asked as he slowly wrapped his fingers around the small hand gun against his leg.

"Something has consumed her. From what I can barely remember, a dark force used to hang over us all the time when we were younger. But I thought we'd gotten rid of it." Chris muttered weakly as she stared at her friend.

"Wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!" Tonya sang as she laughed. "You can't get rid of it. We only suppressed it when we suppressed our memories. Don't worry, Daikairi's old force will resurface in you. Just like Shadow's did in me."

"Who in the hell are you?" Tala hissed, speaking finally. He narrowed his eyes at Tonya who just grinned at him.

"What's the matter love? Don't recognize me?" Tonya purred as Tala growled.

"You're not Tonya. The Tonya I knew wouldn't have given in so easily. She's a fighter to the end. She would never take the easy way out." Tala retorted as he took a step forward.

"Aaw, the poor wolf is upset. I bet you think this is all a trick, that they've brainwashed me somehow and that my old self is locked up in here somewhere eh?" She tapped the side of her head as she just giggled again. "Well guess what wolfie boy? This is the real me! You never knew the real me, so how can you say what I would or wouldn't do? How do you know that wasn't just the me that I wanted you to know? I've lied to you before, how do you know that I wasn't lying then? But you were right about one thing. The old me is gone."

"My dear don't forget we're on a timeline. I will let you do with them as you please. But remember we still need your sister." Aio called from up in the carrier.

"Understood." Tonya grinned as she cracked her knuckles. "Shadow why don't you come out and help?"

A bloodcurdling roar erupted from nowhere as Shadow shot out of his blade. Energy crackled in the air around them as the black dragon stood behind Tonya, his eyes matching hers. Daikairi didn't hesitate in taking physical form either as Chris felt her own energy rise. But in the back of her mind she could feel the dark energy building. She would have to finish things quickly. With so much energy in the air, the other beasts began to pulse in their blades as well. Four other bitbeasts took form and all stood beside Daikairi as they faced down Shadow and his master.

"Now that doesn't seem like fair odds." Another voice called as Craig jumped from the carrier, a light shooting from a blade in his hand.

From the reddish black light formed a demon, plain and simple. It had the head of a hydra with two horns pointing back from its head. Its body was stretched out, it had a big chest but the farther it went down the smaller the torso got. On its back were bony spikes with webbing between them trailing all the way down to where the tail began. The tail was twice the length of its body, and at the end were various spikes sticking out in every way imaginable. Its claws were long and curved and the wings looked like that of a bat's.

"Sheraio, I say we even up the odds." Craig grinned as he landed beside Tonya.

"With pleasure." Sheraio spoke in a hissing tone.

Before anyone could blink, Tonya had launched herself at Chris and separated her from the boys with Shadow doing the same to Daikairi. By the time any of them had reacted, Craig was on them and already taking out the four boys. He knocked them all away from each other and began to slowly pick them off one by one. They were all on their own now.

Chris kept her focus on Tonya, trying her best to resist the urge to help the guys. She knew they'd stand a fair chance against Craig since it was four to one. But she wasn't so sure the odds were in her favor. Tonya had always been a better fighter than her. Always taking Chris out easily whenever they sparred against each other. Chris grunted as she was pushed back by the force of Tonya's strike, barely blocking in time. She regained her footing as she watched Tonya who just stared at her with that crazy look in her eyes. She could feel something inside of her wanting to break free. Her feral nature that she'd last felt just before her friend had been stolen away from her.

'_Chris, we can't keep this up. You know that we're not on the same level as them.' _Daikairi chimed in her head as he did his best to keep Shadow at bay.

'_I know but what can we do?' _Chris asked desperately as Tonya attacked her again, this time drawing blood with her claws.

'_We have to even the odds.' _Her eyes widened at what he suggested. _'It's the only way to even stand a chance.'_

'_Can we control it? Or will we end up like them?' _Chris asked as she glanced at her friend who was laughing in her face, the bloodlust still in her eyes.

'_If we don't risk it we may lose them for good.' _The phoenix grunted as he managed to push Shadow back temporarily.

Chris struck for Tonya who easily dodged the blow and put distance between them. She looked at her twisted friend who just laughed at her as her eyes flashed with the darkness that took her over. Chris could see herself in Tonya's shoes. The same crazy and twisted look upon her face as she stared Tonya down. The look of concern upon Tonya's face that Chris wore now…and how Tonya wouldn't think twice about doing what it took to save her.

It wasn't hard for Chris to find her feral side, the darkness within, and release it. She felt power explode within and engulf her entire body. She could feel changes happening to her body. Enhancing her senses, making her stronger, putting her on the same level as Tonya. The green black power that had engulfed Chris finally dissolved to reveal a new Chris. Both her eyes were a piercing blue, all traces of red gone. Her nails had lengthened and sharpened as well. All trace of fear and uncertainty erased now. Even Daikairi had gone through the change and could feel his power crackling around him now.

"Finally! Maybe now I'll get some real action." Tonya grinned as she crouched low, preparing to launch herself.

"Trust me, you're in for the fight of your life." Chris smirked, her eyes flashing just as Tonya's had moments ago.

The four all charged at each other, none of them expecting what would happen next. The girls locked hands, just as their beasts did, and sent out huge shockwaves all around them. The fighting temporarily ceased amongst the others to see what had happened. All were surprised to see Chris fighting on equal terms with Tonya. Which only meant one thing.

"She let her power loose too." Bryan whispered as he watched the two girls go at each other.

"I never knew they were so powerful. It would seem Project B was a success after all." Craig deadpanned as he watched the fight. He could feel fear trying to work its way into him, but he quickly erased the feeling as he watched the two continue to fight.

"I suggest you focus on your opponent instead of daydreaming!" Tala hollered as he hit Craig hard in the jaw.

"Let's finish this." Spencer growled as he joined Tala in the fight. The other two soon joined in after, leaving the two girls alone.

Despite the fact that the fighting was now on a more even level, Tonya still held the upper hand. Her speed allowed her to move just a couple seconds faster than Chris. Which played a big role in their fight. But as the fight drug on Chris began to sense a change in the battle. Tonya wasn't coming at her quite as hard anymore. It was more like she was toying with her. Just doing enough to dodge her blows and hitting her hard enough to knock her back, but not do any real damage. Not that anyone else could tell the difference in their fight.

"What is this game you're playing?" Chris hollered once when she knocked Tonya back into a tree hard, her body sinking into the tree.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tonya replied in a familiar tone as she slowly pulled herself out of the tree.

"What did you say?" Chris asked slowly, wondering if she'd heard right.

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about." The brunette replied, again in that familiar tone.

If her tone didn't give her away, the slightest tilt of her chin did. It was something only the two knew, that only the two could do just right. Even though she still held the crazy look upon her face and a slightly off tone in her voice, there was no mistaking it. Chris would know that nod from anywhere. She slunk back down into her crouch as she tilted her head in return. Up top, Chris had already sent a message to Daikairi as she prepared herself for what would come next.

"I think I've played with my prey long enough." Tonya giggled as she leaned forward.

"Then we better end this." Chris replied as she charged first.

Chris felt it before it happened. The final blow to her gut, the one that would knock her out cold. Tonya had easily ducked her kick and landed her fist in Chris's stomach. The albino slumped over in Tonya's hands as Daikairi dove at her. Distracted, Shadow easily took out the phoenix and sent him back into his blade. A platform was lowered for Tonya which she easily jumped on to and laid Chris's body on. The boys looked up to see Tonya looking down at them, a smirk plastered on her face. Craig easily broke away and joined Tonya on the platform, Sheraio and Shadow both returning to their blades.

"So long boys!" She laughed as the platform lifted up into the carrier and took them away.

_._._

"Ugh….ow." Chris hissed lowly as she tried to roll over. But a hand stopped her from rolling over.

'Don't move too quickly. You're going to be hurting for awhile. Keep your eyes shut and stay still. They think you're still knocked out.' An all too familiar voice chimed in her head.

'Tonya? Did you have to hit me so hard?' Chris practically yelled at her.

'Sorry. I had to make it believable. You can get me back later.' Tonya sighed, glad to hear her friend was ok.

'For a second there I wasn't sure if I was making the right choice in letting you clock me. I didn't know if this was a trap or not.' Chris replied as she just lied against the cool metal of the carrier.

'I wasn't sure if you'd catch on. Figured my acting would've thrown you off.' Tonya could practically see Chris rolling her eyes and fought the urge to laugh.

'So you mind explaining everything to me? Starting with our freaky power boost.' Chris demanded as she feigned sleep.

'I'll explain what I know. After my memories came back in that place I could feel the pull of our more…feral is a good word, side. It was what haunted us for so long. As far as I know it won't ever take over us completely. It just turns us into killing machines. Which is why we were created in the first place. Aio wanted living, breathing bitbeasts. But he could never give one a physical body. The spirits of the beasts were always tied to a human, so he figured if he could plant their DNA into a living being they could be reborn again.' Tonya stated as she lied down on her back.

'And you know all this how?' Chris asked as she used a shift in air to flip herself on to her stomach.

'When my memories came back, so did Shadow's. He remembered everything that Aio ever said in front of him. Turns out Shadow and Daikairi were some fierce beasts back in the day. Aio figured that since they were some of the most feared beasts back then that they'd be perfect for his project. But over time their darker selves have slowly diminished. But some of their former selves did make it into us. Mainly their violence, which we can control if we work at it.' Chris could hear Tonya's voice drop on the last few words and could only guess what she was thinking about.

'Let me guess, you've drawn blood?' When Tonya didn't answer Chris sighed, wishing she could move. 'Look I'm sure whoever it was against deserved it. Besides we've never been saints. Blood is on both of hands here. So don't go blaming yourself.'

'Tala already beat you to that speech.' Tonya smiled, remembering his warm arms around her as she spilled her heart to him.

'Well damn. Guess I'll have to thank him later. So if we work at it we can keep our feral side in check. Got it. Now what's the big boss's plan?' Chris asked nonchalantly.

'I think he plans on taking us to one of his other bases. From what I've gathered he wants to use us to create more like us with some genetically altered beasts. He doesn't have any candidates up for trial yet, but it won't be long.' Tonya growled as she clenched her hand into a fist.

'And how did you get him to believe you were on his side? So that I can stop getting my ass kicked.' Chris growled as wished she could glare at Tonya.

'Simple. I let my power surge for a bit, and pretended that I saw the light. That he gave us a gift and ya-da-ya-da.' Tonya rolled her eyes as Chris got it.

'Ok. So when we get to this new base, we smash everything up, take out the boss, and end this right?' The albino asked, her voice finally turning serious.

'That's the plan. And let's try to be done before dinner. Don't wanna keep the boys waiting too long now.' Tonya grinned as she looked down and caught Chris's eye.

* * *

Finally got it done! I know it took forever but I didn't forget! End of summer/start of school had me running around doing all kinds of crap that I shall not bore you with. Had a bit of writers block with this one too cause I didn't know how I wanted to do it exactly. But I hope you all like it and I will try to get the next one done faster. But no promises since school has started again. Well that's all for now!


	13. Ch 13 Search and Rescue

Chaos: I've finally done it! *starts crying tears of joy*

Bryan: And hear we thought you were gonna just give up on it. *pats Chaos on the back*

Tala: Hey she finally got it done give her a break.

Chris: So one question remains, who's turn is it for the disclaimer? *looks at everyone*

All: Nose goes! *touches their noses*

Tonya: Kai was last! *hollers while still touching nose*

Kai: Damnit! *sigh* Chaos doesn't own beyblade or its characters. Just her OC's and has temporary control of Chris.

Spencer: Guess everythings back to normal around here. Well enjoy.

~*Search and Rescue*~

"Damnit it all! Just as we find one we lose the other!" Kai hollered as he punched the ground in frustration.

An hour or so had passed since the fight. None of them had moved or said anything since they'd watched the helicopter disappear in the cover of night. Kai was fighting back tears as Tala sat beside his friend who was on his knees while the other two remained silent. Knowing that this loss affected them a lot more. Bryan was fiddling with the collar of his jacket when an idea struck him. He jumped up and hurried back down to the base. The others wondered exactly what had gotten into him. But they quickly followed as they reentered the base. They finally found him in the main control room, typing away at the main computer in a hurry.

"Do you mind cluing the rest of us in?" Spencer asked as he watched his friend work.

"Remember the tracking devices we placed on all of us before Tala was caught and brought here? In case we got separated before we found this base?" Bryan asked, not looking up from the computer.

"Ok and?" Tala muttered as Bryan glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, a grin on his face.

"There's one on Chris." The lavender haired boy's grin only spread as his friends caught on.

"So we can track it to wherever they're taking her!" Kai hollered, hope flaring back to life within him.

"Now the only question is, who wants to fly one of those things?" Tala asked as he motioned with his head to one of the huge carries that was displayed on the screen.

While Bryan worked on the computer, the others split up to keep themselves occupied. Spencer decided to head down to one of the carriers to see if he could somehow work it. Tala went with him, to help keep his mind off what had recently happened. Kai wandered through the base, looking for weapons or anything else they could use to help them once they got in the air.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Spencer asked as he looked at his battered leader.

"Just a little worn down is all." Tala sighed as his body throbbed in pain. Once they'd calmed down after the attack, all the pain had come rushing back to Tala's body.

"I know what you're thinking." Spencer said as he looked at his friend's face. "And I suggest you stop it right now."

"How do you even know what I'm thinking?" Tala asked in a lifeless tone, knowing that Spencer had him pegged.

"You're thinking about that girl Tonya. I doubt she turned traitor on us." Spencer wiped sweat away from his face as he finished fixing up the carrier and began checking the engines.

Tala just stayed silent. As much as he wanted to believe Spencer, he just didn't know anymore. He'd seen the look in her eyes. Felt the surge of power as it crashed over them. Remembered all of what she'd said to him. Especially when she'd pointed it out clearly that he knew hardly anything about her. Sure he knew about her past, but nothing about her personality. For all he knew that could've been the real Tonya. Tala just felt so lost that he didn't know what to think anymore. He just hung his head as he sat there, lost in thought. The two just sat in silence for a couple of hours before the silence was broken.

"Hey, how are you two doing?" Bryan asked as he poked his head in.

"I'm just running a few final checks. Did you manage to crack that thing?" Spencer asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Yeah. The system is working on tracking Chris down now. What's up with him?" Bryan motioned towards Tala with his head as Spencer just shook his own.

"Second guessing himself." Was all Spencer said.

"Since when does Tala second guess himself?" Bryan asked, a little confused.

"Since he gets in way over his head for a girl he barely knows." Tala mumbled, more to himself than the others.

"You know…you're just making an ass out of yourself." Tala was caught off guard by the remark. His head snapped up and he saw Bryan grinning down at him. Tala couldn't help but see the truth in his words.

"I guess you're right." Tala chuckled weakly as he lifted his head up.

"Look, I know you're thinking about what Tonya did. We all have. But the more I've thought about it the more things don't add up. Like why would Tonya willing let her power consume her like that? From what I've seen from her personally she doesn't seem like the type to give in easily. And why would she take orders from that guy Aio if she easily out powered him? You'd think her first instinct would be to knock him off and take control of everything. But she didn't. I think that it was all an act." Bryan slid down beside Tala who began to seriously consider what he said.

"Those two are smart enough to get away with it. After all they were able to sneak around during the world championships without anyone noticing. They took out four top directors and again covered their trails masterfully. Even Boris was scared of them." Spencer commented as he glanced back at them.

"And why would Chris give in so easily to Tonya? I mean the two were on a level playing field for awhile. Then all of a sudden she gets taken out. I think there's more too it than that. If she intended on saving her friend she definitely would've put up more of a fight than that." Bryan concluded as Tala saw the sense in their words.

"You two have a point. And to think you came up with most of this on your own. Shocking." Tala grinned as Bryan shoved him lightly. Nice to see that he could still joke.

"Marco." Kai called out as he climbed in with the rest of them. He had a bag over his shoulder, plus the finished coordinates from the computer. "Are we set to go?"

"Whenever you guys are ready." Spencer called out as he headed to the pilot's seat and began firing up the carrier.

"Shall we go give those girls a hand?" Bryan asked as he stood up, holding out a hand for Tala.

"Kai give the coordinates to Spencer. Bryan check and see how much ammo we got. Let's go give 'em hell boys." Tala grinned as the hangar doors opened above and allowing them access to the sky.

They flew for over fifteen straight hours, taking turns piloting the carrier so the others could sleep. At one point they had to land in order to avoid a huge storm blowing in. It delayed them for a day and a half, wasting precious time that could be diverted to finding the girls. Once back in the air though they were faced with another problem. They were running out of fuel and didn't know if they'd have enough to make it. Luck was on their side though however. The carrier was able to make it as far as the mountain range where the base was situated before the tank began to flash empty. It put them about a half a day's march away from the compound. If they were lucky.

"Geez, the guy really doesn't want anyone finding him this time does he?" Bryan muttered as he pulled off the final leech on his leg. They were finally resting after trudging through a wide stretch of water.

"You know what they say. Location, location, location." Spencer commented as he rolled his pant legs down.

"Well it looks like we don't have much further to go." Kai grinned as he pushed a bush beside. Below them, only a half a mile away, lied the base they'd been searching for.

"We know there might be cameras and guards posted around the area. So I suggest we look for alternative routes in to the compound. No sense in getting caught after coming this far." Tala muttered as he adjusted his gun before starting down the slope.

Moving carefully they made a full round of the base. They couldn't see any cameras posted outside and they could see why. The base was buried in the heart of the mountain, hidden by the thick foliage and moss that grew on and around. In a way it worked in their favor that they'd landed when they did. There was no way they could've spotted it from the air. The boys were starting to make their way to the entrance when a couple of guards walked out, lighting up a few cigarettes while they were at it.

"I still don't see why the boss needs so many of us for two girls." One guy said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"They're supposed to be 'special'." The other made air quotes as he shrugged.

"Yeah, but still. I mean they got the albino locked up and the other in juice down in the lab knocked out. Plus they got them collars on those two. I don't see how they could be much of a threat." The one laughed as his buddy just grinned.

"Too bad they couldn't just leave that one stripped. Then I wouldn't mind doing this so much ya know?" The second smirked as he licked his lips.

Tala had heard enough. Taking expert aim he fired off two bullets, one placed in each of their knee caps. Before they could radio for help the boys took their radios from them and had them staring down the barrels of their guns. It took all Tala had not to fire off a shot right there at the one who'd been thinking dirty about Tonya.

"Alright boys. I'm gonna make this real simple. Tells us where those girls are that you were just talking about and we may let you keep your lives." Tala coolly said as he nudged them with his gun.

"You don't have the balls to pull that trigger." One of the men challenged as Tala arched an eyebrow at him.

"Any volunteers?" Bryan asked as Kai quickly fired off a round into the man's shoulder.

"Still think we're bluffing?" Kai smirked as his icy gaze drove the fear home inside the man.

"You feel like talking? Or do you want another bullet like your friend?" Spencer asked as Tala kept his gun trained on the man who was holding his hands up.

"Ok ok! One's in the dungeons in the west wing. The other is in the lab in the middle of the complex. Just don't shoot!" The guy hollered as Tala relaxed while the others tore off pieces of the men's clothes to gag them with. They found ropes on the men and used them to tie them up once they were gagged.

In a swift motion they easily knocked the two out and hid them in the bushes just beyond the compound. They picked up the radios the two had and strapped them on as they made their way inside the compound. It didn't surprise them that they didn't spot any cameras. The building was so well hidden and in such a remote location that they felt no need for cameras. If someone ran they had no where to go.

The four stayed together, not wanting to risk splitting up. Since Tonya would more likely have more guards on her the best place to start would be to free Chris. Following the directions that the guards had given them they headed down the west wing and came upon the dungeons quickly. Again only two guards were on duty. Using their blades this time, Spencer and Bryan launched them quickly at directly at the heads of the guards. Before they could draw their weapons they were hit hard by the blades and were knocked out. The two caught their blades as Tala and Kai found the keys on one and threw the two into an empty cell. At the very back cells, they could hear something slamming into the bars. As they grew closer they could see that it was Chris throwing her body against the bars. She'd just bounced off them as the boys came to her aid.

"Fucking bars break already!" Chris hollered as she kicked them out of frustration. She hung her head as she tried to catch her breath and try again.

"You know you're gonna hurt yourself if you keep that up." Chris's head snapped up when she heard that familiar voice.

"Kai?"

Chris saw the bluenette grinning at her as he opened the door to her cell. She ran over to him and threw herself into his arms. Kai held her tightly until he heard her hiss in pain. Her shoulders and arms were covered in long bruises from slamming against the bars for so long.

"I'm ok. How did you guys find us?" Chris asked as she looked at all of them.

"Your tracker. It was still active and we were able to trace you." Bryan said proudly as Chris just shook her head and laughed.

"Bryan you are a genius." Chris grinned as Bryan gave her a thumbs up.

"Let's save the catching up for later. We still have one more left to get." Spencer chimed in, getting everyone back on track.

"Chris is there any way we can get that collar off you?" Tala asked, remembering what it had done to Tonya.

"The only way to deactivate it is by the controls in the lab." Chris sighed as she confirmed Tala's fears.

"Then let's go." Kai commanded, as he led the charge out of there. He led them back out of the dungeon and down a different route through the halls.

"So do you mind clearing up some things for us?" Spencer asked as he ran beside Chris.

"Shoot." She said, glancing up at him.

"The fight with Tonya. What exactly happened?" Spencer muttered as they hid around a corner while Bryan and Kai checked for guards.

"She faked it all. Going crazy, switching sides, sucking up to Aio, all an act. During the fight she gave me a signal and I purposely lost so that she could take me in. For awhile we had him going. But Aio caught on. He slapped these collars on and separated us. I haven't seen Tonya since." Chris's voice grew soft as she thought back to her friend who was locked away in the base somewhere.

"Well let's see if we can do something about that." Kai grinned as he spied a locker room.

Signaling for the others to wait for him, Kai ducked inside quickly. Luck was with him. One of the guards happened to be showering at the time. Kai snuck off to the side of the shower and pulled the trigger on his gun. The shot rang out loudly in the locker room, causing the guard to jump. Exactly what Kai wanted. He waited till the guard stepped out and struck him hard with the butt of his gun over the head. Kai quickly pulled the guard's uniform on over his own clothes and found a rope in one of the lockers and used it to tie up the guard, not bothering to gag him. With the shower on and the door locked, no one would be able to hear him once he came around. Kai stepped back out with the uniform on and the others just nodded their approval.

With Kai clad in the stolen uniform, he led them to the center of the compound before putting his acting skills to the test. Stuffing most of his hair inside the hat he signaled to Bryan to let loose a few rounds in the opposite direction. Kai ran around the corner, pretending to be out of breath. A group of guards was already clustered around the door to the lab as Kai drew closer to them.

"Intruders! In the base!" Kai hollered as he kept his eyes hidden as the others looked at him.

"That explains the gunfire. Where did you see them?" One of the older ones asked as Kai pointed behind him.

"Down that way, heading towards the south wing. It looked like they had the prisoner with them as well." Kai reported as he faced them again. More shots rang out as they stood there chatting.

"Alright. You stay here and watch this door. You three with me, and you two go alert the boss." The commander said as they split up into their small groups. Kai just smirked as he watched them take off.

"Good job." Spencer commented as he patted Kai on the shoulder.

"Let's hurry." Bryan said as he pushed into the lab.

Bryan locked the door behind them once they were all in. The room was dim as all kinds of machines ticked away. And in the center was Tonya. She was hooked up to all sorts of wires as she floated in the blue liquid. Thankfully though she was covered by a spandex bra and underwear. She looked at peace as she floated in the liquid. One of the bigger machines was set on monitoring her heart and another monitored her brain waves. Tala walked over to the tube and placed a hand on it. He remembered when Boris had placed him in a tube like that years ago. Spencer and Bryan were already at work on deactivating the machine. Slowly the machines shut down and the liquid began to drain. It took a few minutes, but finally it was all gone and Tonya was lying on the ground, still unconscious. The glass rose up over her, exposing a wet girl.

"Mmm…" Slowly she began to stir, pushing herself up to a sitting position. She turned to see them all and felt a smile tug at her lips as she looked up at them. "Hey."

* * *

Ah I finally did it! Man this is the worst case of writers block I've ever had! I would always come back to this chapter and struggle with how to start it and how it would go and it would just frustrate me. So after a break I was finally able to slowly start building on it and get it done! You all know the drill. I'm gonna lie down now...bye bye


	14. Ch 14 Sacrifice

Tala: Wow, this is the fastest you've ever updated.

Chaos: Well when you got nothing to do over the holidays this is what happens.

Tonya: Um Chris why are you dancing? *stares at her friend*

Chris: Because I get a big scen- *silence*

Bryan: Shut up! Do you wanna give it away? *glares at the clamped up girl*

Kai: Anyone got any duck tape we can borrow?

Spencer: *sigh* Chaos doesn't own beyblade or its characters, just her OC's and temporarily Chris.

Chaos: Found some! *pounces on the albino and starts to ducktape her mouth shut*

~*Sacrifice*~

Chris was the first one to Tonya's side. She fell to her knees and scooped Tonya up into a hug. Even though she was still dripping wet and full of wires. Once Chris let her go she worked on getting her unhooked as quickly as possible. Tonya winced every now and then, but other than a few tiny holes that would heal quickly she would be fine. She stood up slowly, dizziness rushing to her head. Her legs started to give way threatening to send her crashing back to the ground. But a pair of arms was already there to catch her.

"You ok?" A soft male voice asked as Tonya looked up into those violet eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks." She replied as she steadied herself in his grip. Even though their friends were staring, the two couldn't look away from each other. Not yet.

"Well this is great and all, but shall we focus on the task at hand?" Bryan interrupted as the two both turned to look at him.

"Right. Kai the control to unlock that collar is over there. It's a blue button, can't miss it. Spencer, Bryan, can you two get our blades out of those cases?" Tonya's voice still sounded weak and the others wondered just how ok she was.

While the others busied themselves with their tasks, Tala just kept an eye on Tonya. He watched as her weak gaze trailed over a few cabinets till she found the one she was looking for. She knelt down slowly and pulled out her clothes and shoes that were all together. Again moving slowly she made her way towards the back of the lab where there was a small screen that she could change behind. Tala just shadowed her until she ducked behind the screen, giving her some privacy.

"Ah, much better." Tonya exclaimed as she stepped out from behind the screen in her normal clothes, stretching her arms above her head. "Something wrong?"

"No. Just making sure you won't fall over again." Tala grinned as Tonya rolled her eyes, sparing a small smile to him.

"I'll be fine once we get moving. It's a good thing you got here when you did. A few more hours and I may not have recognized you. I could already feel things turning fuzzy before you showed up." Tonya stretched out her limbs good before standing up and raking her fingers through her damp hair. "Least that goo doesn't mess up my hair."

"Ok enough with the small talk. Since the whole gang is back together I say we finish what we intended to." Chris growled as she rolled her neck around, glad to be out of the collar.

"And that would be?" Spencer arched an eyebrow as Tonya cracked her knuckles and grinned.

"To take this place down and everyone in it." She smirked as her fangs glinted in the low light.

"Are you nuts? We have to get out of here now while we still can." Tala clenched his hand into a fist as he tried to dissuade them.

"No. I'm tired of running. Tired of constantly fearing about myself and all of you. I'm not leaving till I've finished what we started. Even if it kills me." Tonya locked gazes with Tala as she said this, daring him to challenge her.

"I'm with her on this." Bryan spoke up as all eyes turned to him. "If they run, who's to say that they won't come after the girls again? This has to stop now." Bryan stated, giving his full support.

"Plus there is strength in numbers." Spencer mumbled as Tala turned his gaze on him.

"Besides, since when were we the type to run from a fight?" Kai added as Tala gave up.

"Fine. I can see when I'm outnumbered." Tala chuckled as he reloaded his gun.

After outlining their plans, they quickly set out into the compound. By now the guards had caught on to them and were waiting down the ends of both hallways. A spray of bullets rained down from both sides, threatening to tear them all to pieces. But Tonya and Chris were ready. They quickly threw up shields to protect them all and easily redirected the bullets back towards the men. Without saying a word the six of them split up into two smaller groups. Tonya, Tala, and Bryan took one hall while Kai, Chris, and Spencer took another. Ducking into many rooms and doing as much damaged as possible while hunting down a certain man. After combing most of the base, only one area was left. It was where the group all reconvened. Only one place left to check. The south wing.

"Anything in that room?" Spencer called as Bryan ducked back out shaking his head.

"Nothing down here either." Kai called as he returned to the group.

"Damnit! Where in the hell could that bastard be hiding?" Tonya growled as she punched the stone wall in frustration.

"Calm down. Punching walls won't get us anywhere." Tala placed a calming hand on Tonya who tried to rein her anger in.

While the three discussed where Aio could've potentially disappeared to, Chris checked the last two rooms. Not too hopeful of finding anything. Regardless she checked just in case. The first room turned up empty, just like all the others. She almost decided to turn away from the last room and leave it unsearched. That is until she heard a faint noise. A distinct grunt that had been muffled. Without hesitation Chris flung the door open and low and behold there stood Aio. He was grinning as he stared her down. All of the pent up rage Chris had for the man all exploded at once. All of them turned just in time to see Chris charge into the room before hearing the crumble of stone as something shot through it.

"Christine!" Tonya hollered as she darted through the hole first to see her friend picking herself off the ground. Only fifty yards away was Aio, standing near a drop off edge.

"Crashing through that wall should've easily snapped some bones. How is he still standing?" Chris asked aloud as she made it back to her feet.

"Not bad. It seems that you two were truly one of my better projects. But do you really think that I would create two ultra-powerful soldiers and not have a defense of my own ready?" Aio smirked as he dusted off his clothes. "I'll admit I did think that you would snap a few bones. But it seems that the experiment on myself was a success. Thank you for helping me to test it my dear."

"What is he talking about?" Bryan asked as he raised his gun.

"He's like us." Tonya stated as she understood the meaning in his words. "He altered his own body with the beast DNA."

"It's nowhere as perfect as what I did with you two. But it does have its perks. The speed and extra tough body is a plus, but unfortunately that's all I have." Aio sighed as he rested his head against a finger.

"Boo fucking hoo." Kai spat as he looked at the man.

"Now the only question is, which of you rats do I take out first?" Aio smirked as he trained his eerie teal eyes upon all of them.

In a blink of an eye he was upon them. Taking aim, he easily sent Spencer flying first back into the stone wall. The big boy hit the wall hard and fell to the ground. Blood trickled down the side of his face as he lied there unmoving. Bryan raised his gun in order to strike the man down for doing that to his friend. But once again he moved to fast and slammed Bryan down into the ground, snapping a few ribs in the process. Bryan spat up blood as he too fell unconscious. Tala tried to lash out at Aio, but was stopped by someone else.

"I don't think so."

Craig smirked as he caught Tala's fist easily. He brought his foot down hard at an angle on Tala's ankle, snapping it in half. The wolf cried out in pain as Craig only intensified it by adding pressure. Tonya easily launched her blade towards Craig, causing him to drop Tala in order to defend himself. He has his own blade ready and waiting as he launched it and met her attack in midair. Without a word from their masters both beasts rose up as the battle begun. Both Kai and Chris were momentarily distracted, giving Aio all the time he needed to sneak up behind Kai.

"Now dear Christine. I suggest you drop your blade now. Otherwise this young man here will have to pay if you don't." Aio chuckled as he held Kai at his mercy. Ignoring the battle at hand she did as she was told and dropped her blade, taking out the bitchip first. "Good girl. Now destroy."

"Don't do it!" Kai hollered as Aio twisted one of his arms roughly upwards to silence the boy.

Reluctantly Chris rose her foot up and then slammed it hard back down, destroying her blade. Not having anything to channel her energy through Chris couldn't bring out her bitbeast. Leaving her on level playing grounds with Aio. Which is exactly what he'd wanted. After seeing the destruction of her blade Aio decided to deal one last blow to the girl before him. With the arm he already held behind Kai's back, he twisted it up higher slowly earning painful screams from Kai. He kept twisting until an awful snap could be heard. Aio dropped the boy who was on the ground writhing in pain as he held his limp arm which was bleeding from the bone that jutted out of it.

That was the final straw. Releasing her bonds she dove towards Aio and tackled him to the ground. While she didn't have her blade to summon her beast, she still had access to her power and intended on using it to rip his throat out. Aio had expected the charge, but not the ferocity behind it. On her first swipe Chris drug her sharp nails down his face, leaving five deep bloody lines behind. He threw her off, sending her crashing into a large boulder. Chris pulled herself out of the boulder as she spat out blood, keeping her eyes upon Aio. She'd blinded him in his left eye and Aio wasn't happy about it. He yelled as he charged towards her, intending on making her pay.

In the other battle Tonya easily held the upper hand. Craig was being forced back with each attack that Tonya flung at him. She had no mercy for the boy after what he'd done. Each strike drew blood and only weakened him. He knew that he would have to finish this quickly. Tonya could sense that victory was at hand. While she should've been more cautious and finished him slowly she let her eagerness blind her actions. On the finishing blow she struck wildly, only hitting Craig's side. Fighting through the pain Craig drew a knife and quickly drove it clean through her. Tonya felt herself grow cold as she slowly sank to her knees holding the gaping wound. Craig stood over her basking in his glory. He only got to enjoy it for a few seconds though as a gunshot rang out loud and clear, bullet hitting its mark. Craig dropped quickly as his life was extinguished.

"Tonya?" Tala called out as he tried to pull himself to the wounded girl.

The simple call was all it took to distract the other two. Chris turned, horrorstruck, to see the condition her friend was in. Seizing the moment Aio pulled a knife of his own and drove it down into Chris's shoulder. She cried out with pain as the knife stuck out of her skin as she stumbled away. Aio quickly produced another knife and intended on driving this one through her heart. While he succeeded in driving the knife in, he missed his intended target. Someone else however hit theirs right on the mark.

"C-Ch-Chris…Re-member wh-when….you sa-aved me fr-from…those guards…tw-o y-years ago?" Tonya asked weakly as she spat up blood, turning to grin at her friend. She was on the receiving end of Aio's knife, just like he was on hers.

"Tonya what are you doing?" Chris asked as she felt tears forming.

"It was…m-my turn…to…s-save you." Tonya grinned as she looked over her friends. "Sorry that…all o-of us…c-couldn't go…ho-me alive." Tonya whispered as she looked over everyone. Even those who'd been knocked out were coming around to see the final conclusion of this battle.

Before she could hear the pleas of her friends she used the last of her strength to throw Aio, and herself, over the edge. All they could hear was the occasional snapping branch before total silence. Chris ran over to the edge to see if there was any chance that her friend had survived. But thick branches covered most of the drop, not showing exactly how far the two had fallen. Chris sank to her knees as the tears ran freely. She threw her head back and cried out as long as she could for her fallen friend.

* * *

I know everyone will be dying to know if Tonya lives or not, but guess what? You'll just have wait and see! =) Anyways the next chapter probably won't be up too soon because I need to give attention to my other two stories for a bit. So don't kill me because I left everyone with a cliff hanger. *begs* Reviews are always welcome!


	15. Ch 15 Unexpected Companion

Chaos: Since this chapter is somewhat serious I'll skip any nonsense and get straight to it. I don't own Beyblade or it's characters, just my OC's and temporarily Chris.

~*Unexpected Companion*~

Tonya's POV

"Sorry that…all o-of us…c-couldn't go…ho-me alive."

That was the last thing I said to my friends before throwing myself and Aio over the cliff. All I could remember was the wind against my face as we broke through the first of the trees. I could hear the snapping of branches, feel some of my bones breaking as both our bodies got tossed and turned about. At one point we were even ripped apart. It wasn't long before I broke through the tall trees and hit the ground hard. I had expected to die on impact against the ground. Quick and painless. But fate decided to be a bitch that day.

Pain radiated throughout my body. I could feel my blood seeping all over my body and into the ground below me. Just like my blood left my body, so did my energy. I could feel it all slowly slipping away. Feeling myself grow colder and colder with each passing second. It's one thing knowing that you're going to die, it's another when you have to lie there and experience everything before you do die. It's a horrible feeling, knowing that you have to face a slow and painful death before finally meeting its sweet embrace. All I wanted was for the process to speed up.

Spitting up blood I turned my eyes towards the sky. Hoping to catch one last glimpse before I go. But the trees were so thick above me that they robbed me of that one little pleasure. I could see a few branches that I'd broken when falling. They were barely hanging on to the tree, just like I was to my life. I wondered where Aio was. Was he suffering like me? Or was he spared this pain and given a quick death? I hoped that he was in just as much pain as me, possibly more. Even though he deserved much more for his crimes against all the innocents he killed, all the families he'd hurt, and how he'd ruined our lives.

I could feel a small smile forming at my lips as I thought back to how much I'd been through with Chris. She'd been the closest thing to a sister, to any type of family that I'd ever known. We'd been together since we were young. Always there for each other from when we were transformed, to when we escaped, and then when all this happened. So much has happened to us since we entered the world championships. We recovered our memories, somehow made friends with the four Russians, took out those that sought to use us, and finally taking down Aio at last. Even if it'd led to this.

As I coughed up more blood I could feel the pain gradually easing. It started first with my toes, spreading to my feet, legs, and up. It was a slow process but finally I could feel nothing anymore. Death had finally come to claim me. As I closed my eyes for the last time, I prayed that my friends would never find me. I didn't want them to see me like this. A broken and bloody mess. I wanted them to remember me as I was before this. They would hurt for a while, but eventually they'd be able to move on. But if they ever found my body as it is now they would be haunted forever. I left the smile upon my face as a dark blanket slowly covered me and took me away.

_._._

Normal POV

Night fell upon the mountains. Moonlight, barely able to penetrate the trees, shined weakly upon the broken body lying on the cold ground. A few animals had come by to see if the girl was still alive or not. They couldn't tell if she was just faking it or was a fresh kill. Most had just wandered away from the broken body to go about their business. But one curious little wolf hung around longer than any of the other animals. He was intrigued by this 'thing' in his home. The curious pup had hidden himself in the bushes, watching as each creature wandered by to check out the 'thing' for themselves. But none were able to get a reaction out of her. With his curiosity growing, the wolf slowly rose from his hiding spot to creep closer.

He never relaxed too much as he examined the girl. The pup would sneak up slowly before darting away, for fear it might be a trap. When he saw that she wasn't moving he dared to venture closer. The wolf approached her legs first. He glanced up at her, then back to her legs and then—he poked them with his paw. Her legs moved a bit but only because of the pup's prodding. The pup continued this gently nudging, slowly moving up her body. When he reached her face the wolf just tilted his head as he stared at her. Some of her bangs had fallen in her face and old trails of blood from her head and mouth covered her face. Other than that she looked peaceful. The wolf leaned over her as he sniffed her body, trying to determine if she was dead or not. As he got within an inch of her face she suddenly took a deep breath. Freaked out by the unexpected noise the wolf slipped at first and then darted away back to its hiding spot to watch once again.

Slowly Tonya's body began to start working once again. As air gathered in her lungs, her heart began to pick up a steady beat. Everything began starting up again as the once dead girl slowly began to make the journey back from death's door step.

'Why am I in so much pain? Death shouldn't feel like this. It's supposed to be peaceful and painless. Am I in hell? Could this be my punishment for all the lives I'd taken over the years? It would be justified if it was the case. Or is it possible that….I'm alive?' she thought to herself once her mind began to function once again. 'Well only one way to find out.'

Struggling to find the energy, she willed her eyelids open. At first they didn't wish to respond. All she felt was more pain rushing to the spot that she was focusing on. Fighting against the pain she once again willed her eyes to open. Her lids fluttered for a bit but after a while they finally opened. It took a couple seconds for her eyes to adjust to the dim light around her. Slowly glancing around she could see that she was still in the same area that she'd crashed to.

'How am I still alive?' She thought to herself as she coughed a bit, her lungs burning slightly from not being used for hours.

'It seems that I just barely made it.' A weak voice sounded within her head.

'Shadow?' Tonya glanced around with her eyes in a desperate attempt to find the dragon. Instead all she found was her busted up blade lying just out of reach of her hand.

'I'm fine. Just too weak to come out.' Shadow wheezed as he glowed dimly from within the blade to prove that he was still with her.

'But how?' She was puzzled as to what was going on.

'When you crashed I could feel your life slipping away. From that moment I slowly added my energy into your body in an attempt to help speed up the healing process without harming you anymore. But you were too weak to hold on. You grew cold and slowly you started to depart from me. As a last effort I poured all of my energy into at once, even though it could've ripped my soul apart and killed me. But somehow it worked. Subconsciously you found the will to fight again and as a result your body restarted itself.' Shadow explained as Tonya lied there.

'I see. Shadow…you risked your life to save mine.' She could feel tears slide down her face as she thought about how much Shadow had just risked to bring her back.

'Your body is already trying to repair itself. You'll be in immense pain if you move, but in time you will be alright. Would you like me to stay with you?' Shadow asked, even though Tonya could tell that he was struggling to keep their mental connection alive.

'No, I'll be fine. Get some rest old friend.' Tonya instructed as she severed the connection.

"Might as well see what still works." She mumbled to herself as she took a deep breath to prepare herself.

Preparing herself for the pain to come, she slowly started to move her limbs. She stared with her toes to make sure that she wasn't paralyzed. Luckily they were still movable. Next she tried her feet and ankles. One was ok, but the other felt as if it was broken. Once she focused on the area she could feel the swollen skin pressed up against her boot. She would have to relieve that as soon as she could move. Next she slowly twitched her legs, flexed her fingers, and moved her arms. She moved her neck around and noted that the total damage wasn't too bad. A broken ankle, a few bent fingers, possibly some broken ribs, and a dislocated shoulder. She was grateful that most of her fall had been through the trees since the branches helped to slow her down before she hit, minimizing the damage.

Fighting against the immense pain racking her body she managed to put her palms flat and weakly push herself up. She had to fight to cry out. Making a noise could attract potential predators. Once she was sitting up she took care of her fingers first. It hurt like hell when she reset her fingers, but once they were in place she regained a little more usage of them. Next task was her shoulder. Taking off her tattered jacket she tore off a piece and wadded it into a ball. She stuck it in her mouth and bit down hard as she placed a hand on her shoulder. With one sharp jerk she managed to pop it back into place as she screamed into the rag in her mouth. Finally she turned to her injured ankle. Unzipping her boot carefully she managed to get it off without jostling it too much. She could tell even in the weak light that her ankle was an ugly black, green, and purple color. It had swollen up to the size of an orange.

"Well that's just fucking great." She sighed as she reached out to grab her blade and put it away.

Still watching from his hiding spot, the pup wondered why the girl didn't move. She just sat there scratching herself with a lost look on her face. Never seeing anything like her before the wolf was curiously observing everything she did. He scooted a little closer to try and get a better look. With every new thing she did, he took a step closer to get a better look at her. But on one of his advances his paw got stuck under a small root. The pup tried to pry himself free but the root just wasn't willing to budge. He tried biting through the root a bit and then tried his chances at pulling himself free again. The wolf pulled harder this time than he had before and managed to free himself. But the sudden release on his paw caused him to lose balance and send him rolling out of the bushes and out into the open. The wolf rolled until he finally stopped a few feet from Tonya.

"Huh?" She looked down at him as the pup yelped in fear and took off to hide behind a tree. He peeked out from behind it to see Tonya still staring in his direction. "Odd to see a pup alone out here. But I can't worry about that. Right now I need to get out of the open."

Tonya scooted slowly across the ground to the nearest tree. Digging her long nails in, she slowly managed to pull herself up despite how much her arms screamed in protest. She'd been given another chance at life and didn't intend on dying again anytime soon. She spotted a fallen branch that was long enough to act as a walking stick. After testing her weight on it she grabbed her boot and tattered jacket and began hobbling off to find somewhere to sleep for the night.

It was slow going, and every step she took sent a fresh shockwave through her body. But she didn't plan on letting it stop her. After hobbling for thirty minutes or so she finally spotted a small overhanging of rock hidden behind brush. She used her stick to clear away some of the brush and to make sure she wasn't disturbing any animal's home. Once she was sure it was clear she began to gather what she hopped wasn't dangerous foliage to make herself a bedding. Then she found some longer brush that she used to hide her small area so that nothing, hopefully, would stumble upon her at night. Making sure to rub dirt and leaves into her skin, despite how much it stung, to hide her scent she double checked her work. Once she was satisfied with it she lowered herself down and crawled into her little den and gradually fell into a slumber.

_._._

"Not the best sleep I've had but it could be worse." Tonya yawned as she slowly stretched.

Her body still hurt like hell, but the pain had lessened a bit since last night. She was able to move a little better and could see that most of her more serious wounds were healing. Moving out of her little den she examined herself in the light. Black and blue all over. But alive. She glanced down to see that her ankle was still swollen and ugly looking. While she looked herself over, another problem presented itself. Her stomach growled loudly as she looked down at it.

"Man I haven't eaten in a while." She sighed to herself as she thought about the difficulties of getting food in her state. But to her surprise she glanced down to see a pile of food already waiting for her. A variety of berries and nuts sitting not too far from her den. "Now who could've—?"

The question died on her lips. A small rustling sound could be heard as she turned to see the same little wolf pup trying to sneak through the woods with more food. He had his back to her and didn't know that she was watching him. Once the wolf added the small amount of food to the pile he looked over his work and seemed to nod his approval. Tonya cleared her throat and once again scared the little wolf. The pup darted off at full speed to once again hide behind a tree. Tonya just laughed at this sight, glad to see that she still saw the lighter side of her situation.

"Did you bring all this for me?" Tonya asked as the pup peeked out around the tree once again. "Thank you little one." She smiled as the wolf hid behind the tree again.

She lowered herself to the ground and began to pick through the berries and nuts. A few tasted awful and left a nasty taste in her mouth. But they filled up her rumbling belly and helped to give her some energy. She looked up once she was done with the meager meal to see if the pup was still there. It seemed he'd left her. She only shook her head and laughed as she retrieved her items before heading out again.

It seemed that her little friend hadn't disappeared after all. Every so often she would hear a rustling in the brush and spot the little pup sneaking along behind her. Tonya just giggled as she kept on her way, pretending that she didn't know the wolf was back there. It was nice to have a traveling companion. After a few breaks along the way she finally found a slow running river.

"Well might as well rinse myself off." Tonya suggested as she moved towards the water.

Only pulling off her other boot, she lowered herself into the water. Since her clothes still held the smell of blood on them she had to clean them as well. After thoroughly cleaning her wounds and clothes she pulled herself out of the water on the other side of the bank, items in hand. She was thankful that it was a warm and sunny day. She trekked a little more that day until finding a place to make camp that night. She managed to get a fire started and stripped down to her under wear and bra to let her clothes dry by the fire. She made a quick mental connection with Shadow to make sure he was ok before she started to drift off in her thoughts.

'To think I've come this far in only a day. I wonder what the others are up to. Are they looking for me? Have they even left this place yet? I hope that they're all alright. As long as I can survive a few more days I know my strength will be back enough for me to make it out of here. But for now— I just have to survive.' Tonya ran her fingers through her long hair as she drew her one leg up to chest to rest her face on.

Once again she heard the rustling. Tonya opened one eye to see the wolf slinking closer to her. She smiled as she whistled lowly to him. The wolf's ears perked up as he looked at her cautiously. She let her hand rest away from her body, palm up. The wolf wondered what game she was playing with him. Tonya only smiled at him as she closed her eyes and let him decide what he wanted to do. The pup moved slowly towards her. Taking long careful steps, ready to spring away at any moment. He stretched his neck out once he was close enough to her palm to sniff it. He would pull his head back when he saw her fingers twitch, but would relax once he was sure she wouldn't hurt him. What surprised Tonya though was when he stuck his tongue out to lick her palm. She opened her eyes to see him now nudging it with his nose. From this close she could see that he was a white color with little bits of grey around his face, neck, tail, and paws.

"Now what's a little pup like you doing all alone out here?" Tonya asked as she slowly lifted her hand to try to pet the wolf.

Instead of running like she'd been expecting, the wolf had gotten brave and snarled at her. She let her hand freeze in the air as she studied the wolf. His snarl hadn't been one of a threat. More like a warning. She moved her hand and again the wolf snarled at her, this time almost playfully as he let his hackles raise while he pawed at it. Tonya giggled as she held her hand still once again. She would let the wolf make the first move this time. The wolf pawed at her hand again and then moved to bite her. She didn't jerk her hand away like most people would've. She let his teeth close around her fingers as she waited to see if he would really bite her. He clamped down a bit, but not enough to hurt her. The pup gradually let her go and sat down to look at her. He pawed at her again and finally got a paw on top of her hand. Tonya slowly turned her hand and moved to cup the wolf's face. This time the wolf was the one trusting her. He felt her fingers touch his fur and move up behind his ear as she began to scratch it. He leaned into her hand, enjoying the way her long nails felt on his skin.

"You like that don't you? You must not have any family if you're following me huh little guy? Do you want to stay with me?" Tonya asked as the wolf looked at her with yellow eyes. He put another paw on her hand as he yelped in reply. "I'll take that as a yes."

She laughed as the wolf started to play with her again. He jumped back and began to growl playfully at her, showing off his fangs. He yelped at her as he playfully chewed on her hand never biting down real hard. The little wolf finally tired out and curled up beside Tonya to rest.

"You sure do like to show your fangs a lot don't you? I know, how about I call you Fang? Is that ok?" She asked as she looked down at the little wolf. In reply the wolf just nuzzled into her, curled up, and fell asleep. "Fang it is then."

Tonya smiled as she rubbed the little wolf sleeping at her side, thinking about another wolf, along with a few others, whom she missed terribly as silent tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

Really proud with how this chapter came out. The wolf idea came out of nowhere and he actually played into this chapt. really well. Anyways I'll leave now to start up on the next chapter. Oh but don't forget to check out my profile for updates and tidbits on the stories!


	16. Ch 16 Overcoming Pain

Chaos: Aah nothing like the satisfaction of finishing a new chapter!

Tala: Yes folks, she actually spent a lot of time on this one.

Chris: Neglecting her other stories as well. *sigh*

Chaos: Well since this story is a little more important than the others. *rolls eyes*

Tonya: Oh of course! Ignore those others stories! *nervous laugh*

Spencer: What's gotten into you?

Tonya: You idiots! You forget she has power over us in the story!

Bryan: Crap I forgot. Well Chaos doesn't own beyblade or its characters. Just her OC's and temporarily Chris.

Kai: Enjoy while you can. Before Chaos decides to start writing us into ridiculous situations.

Chaos: Actually that's not a bad idea! *starts typing*

All: Kai! *glares at Kai who just shrinks away*

~*Overcoming Pain*~

"I need to get out of here! Let me go!" Chris hollered as she threw everything she could get her hands on at the nurses.

The two ran out of the room covering their heads, leaving a fuming girl alone in her room. Chris just pouted as she sat in bed. Not being let out of the hospital was one thing, but they wouldn't even let her get up to move around or visit her friends. It'd been about two weeks since the battle with Aio. After radioing for help someone from the BBA had come to get them and had taken them to get medical attention right away.

Chris had gotten off easy. A few cuts and bruises along with a couple of really deep gashes. Since she'd used up too much energy in her fight, her body was taking longer to heal. Of course she knew the boys were worse off. Spencer's arm and elbow was shattered in a few places, along with one of his shoulder blades. Bryan had several broken ribs, thankfully none puncturing any major organs. Tala's ankle had been snapped clean in half with a few tendons tearing as well. And Kai's arm and shoulder had been snapped horribly. Chris could still see the blood, the bone jutting out, and hear Kai's screams as he writhed in pain.

"Stupid fucking nurses and doctors. The least they could do is tell me how my friends are." She growled as she lied back against her bed.

'You can't blame them for looking out for your best interests Christine.' Daikairi sounded in her head. 'Besides, we both know why you're truly upset…'

At his words, the memory of Tonya throwing herself over the cliff replayed in her mind. She could hear the awful ripping off the skin as a knife was driven through her friend in order to save her. The weakness that had been in Tonya's voice as her strength slowly left her. The final smile…before she'd thrown herself over the edge taking Aio with her. To finally end the nightmare.

"You stupid bitch!" Chris hollered as she flung her pillow against the wall, scattering feathers everywhere. "Why? Why did you have to do it?"

Chris didn't stop the tears that came. More memories came back as she remembered all the good times with her friends, her sister. She hid her face as she cried silent tears. She kept expecting to hear Tonya's voice. To hear another sarcastic remark and for it all to be better. But as much as she wanted to believe, she knew that she had to face the truth. Even Daikairi hadn't been able to sense Shadow after the fall. Which had only meant one thing.

"Miss Christine?" A small timid voice called from behind the door.

"What the hell do you want?" Chris snapped as she glared at the door.

"Y-You have a guest." The timid nurse said as the door opened. Garbed in a nightgown like her pulling an IV behind him was Bryan.

"Hey." He said weakly as Chris wiped her eyes. It surprised her that Bryan was up a moving about.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asked as Bryan sat down in one of the chairs.

"Better now that I'm off morphine. That's why there's nothing to report on the others. They still have some of it running through their systems. I checked up on them before coming here." Bryan yawned as he was careful not to agitate his ribs.

"I see." Chris fell silent as the two just sat there.

"You were thinking about her weren't you?" Bryan asked as he saw the far off look in her eyes. All Chris could do was nod. "I didn't know her like you, or even like Kai and Tala. But I could tell that she was a good person. That's why me and Spencer did so much for you two. Because for the first time in a long time, we had some other than ourselves to care about."

"I just can't believe she's actually gone." Chris sniffled as Bryan slowly rose and moved to the bed.

"Just try to remember her as she was. From what I do know, no person ever wants someone they care about crying over them." Bryan awkwardly put an arm around Chris as the two sat there, enjoying the silence.

Days passed as recovery was slow. Slowly each one of them was taken off the pain killers and was brought back to the real world. Each remembering the horrific events that had led up to now. Each of them trying to fight off the temptation of the drugs, to go numb, to take the pain away, and to allow them to forget even if it was only temporarily. But they knew that they'd have to face reality sooner or later. And it was always best to get things over with.

Eventually they were released from the hospital. All stayed together, not quite ready to be on their own yet. Chris went with the boys back to Russia and stayed in Kai's mansion. There were many nights where she woke up screaming her lungs out. Nightmares always plagued her. And Kai had always been there to calm her down. She would cry into his chest until her eyes ran dry and would eventually fall into a dreamless sleep. And the cycle would repeat all over the next night. The boys were patient with her. She'd just lost the most important person in her life. They could only imagine what it was like to feel the pain she felt.

It was almost as if Chris had become a zombie. She would barely speak to them, barely react to anything, and hardly showed interest in anything. Many times they would find her in her room staring out the window with the same dazed look upon her face. Daikairi had done his best to help his master, but he could only help her so much since she wasn't even willing to help herself.

"Chris, Chris? Please mistress respond." Daikairi begged as he slowly rose out of his new blade.

He sat on the bed as Chris leaned against the window, just staring out at the snow. He looked to see the tray of food that someone had brought up for her still untouched. So was the water that sat on her nightstand. This would be the third day she'd refused to eat as she drew deeper into the darkness of her mind.

"She's gone…she's really gone…" Chris whispered as Daikairi looked on at the pitiful state his master had fallen into.

"You have to snap out of it Chris. Please, if not for your sake than for the others around you. Can't you see that your self-destruction is hurting others around you?" Daikairi pleaded as he ruffled his feathers.

"What's the point to anything anymore?" Chris slowly turned towards her beast. The look of hopelessness filled her eyes. That was the breaking point.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Daikairi boomed as he squawked at her. It had been enough to snap her out of her daze. "What would Tonya saw if she saw you like this? Do you honestly think this is how you should honor her memory? You think her spirit is happy seeing you in this sorry state?" Daikairi asked as Chris slowly began thinking about his questions.

"I just can't forgive myself for what happened. It should've been me at the end of that blade, not her. I should've been the one to go over the edge. Tonya should still be alive." Chris hissed as she dug her nails into her arms, drawing blood. That night, she once again had to contend with another dream.

_Immediately Chris realized this dream was different from all the others. Her usual nightmares consisted of her watching her friend die over and over again. This time she found herself inside her room, staring out the same window she always did. But she made no effort to stop it. Feeling that it might resume its normal course once everything got started. _

"_Hey! Mind telling me what the hell you're doing?" _

_Chris slowly turned to see her fallen friend standing before her. But she didn't let excitement build inside her. Because even though Tonya stood before her, she still had a gaping hole in her chest with blood surrounding it. Chris slowly turned to stare back out the window as her pain and grief began to take hold. But something surprised her. A firm hand gripped on to her shoulder and forced her to turn around and face the other way. Before Chris could protect herself the hand had connected firmly with her face and sent her flying. Chris rolled a few times before stopping a few feet away._

"_What the fuck was that for?" Chris hollered as she held her face, glaring up at Tonya who still had her hand out._

"_For being such a dumbass." Tonya smirked as she finally lowered her hand. "Now I'll ask again. Mind telling me why you've been such a mopey little bitch lately?" _

"_You of all people should know why." Chris mumbled as she let her face go._

"_I'm sorry, what was that? Care to speak up?" Tonya held a hand to her ear, poking fun at her. Chris felt her anger explode as she stood up to face her._

"_Jeez even when you're dead you're still a fucking bitch!" Chris hollered, not even realizing what she said. She quickly covered her mouth as Tonya busted out laughing at her friend. "Mind explaining what's so funny?" Chris asked as she turned a slight shade of red._

"_You! See that's the Christine I knew. Not this whiney little bitch who dwells on the past." Tonya smiled as Chris averted her gaze._

"_How can you joke about this? You're dead. This isn't a time to be laughing." Chris said softly as she curled her hands into fists._

"_I don't see why not. Even death has its lighter sides. Like for one you don't have to worry about appearances anymore." The brunette motioned to the hole in her chest as Chris felt her anger rise again._

"_See there you go again! How can you be so chipper when you're the one who's dead? When it should've been me!" Chris screamed at the top of her lungs as she closed her eyes._

"_So you're back to blaming yourself huh?" Tonya sighed as she shook her head. "You really are a dumbass Christine. Blaming yourself won't change anything and you know it."_

"_What am I supposed to do? Tell me! Because we both know I'm right!" Chris snapped as she looked at Tonya who just grinned._

"_No you're wrong. What we both know is that what happened was my own fault. I threw my life away. To save you and the others. Think about it, if you'd taken the blade you would've died for sure. All of us would've been too shocked to do anything and Aio would've picked us off one by one. Course I didn't know this till now, because all I thought of at the moment was that I refused to let him hurt you. Besides I was already mortally injured. So why let two die when only one had to?" Tonya shrugged as Chris slowly began to accept that she was right._

"_I know why you sacrificed yourself. But it doesn't help the pain any." Chris whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself._

"_All you can do is try." Tonya whispered just as softly as she wrapped her arms around her friend. "The pain will never go away. But it will lessen. You have to be strong, for yourself, for our friends, and for Daikairi. All of them need you just as much as you need yourself. Just remember me for who I was. That's all I can ask."_

As the dream slowly faded away, Chris snapped awake. She looked around the dark room frantically. Searching for any signs that her friend might still be there. But it was only a dream, meaning that Tonya had faded when she had awoken. Chris reached up to her face where Tonya had slapped her. Wondering how much of it had been real and how much she'd supplied on her own.

"_Just remember me for who I was…"_ the words rang in Chris's head as a soft smile graced her lips.

"Chris? Is everything alright? Your mind seems a bit confused." Daikairi asked as he materialized before his master. She turned to him as she remembered the conversation with Tonya. Suddenly realizing how much she'd done wrong by Daikairi and the others.

"Daikairi…I've been such a damn fool…" Chris felt tears welling up once more as she threw herself at her partner who wrapped his wings around her as he cried into his feathers. It had been the breakthrough she'd need.

As the saying goes, time heals all wounds. And time slowly began its repair on Chris. She slowly began to deal with the pain, and was managing to keep it in control. The nightmares only occurred every once in a while now. She was able to think about her fallen friend without bursting into tears now. It still hurt and she knew it always would, but at least she was healing.

Things slowly returned to as normal as they could be. She kept herself busy taking care of the guys since they were still healing. Chris did whatever she could to help make things easier on them. After all, they'd been there for her when she'd needed help healing. Now it was her turn. Slowly a strong bond formed between all of them. Strange how it had to be created out of the death of a friend. But whenever the pain began to grow again, she would remember what Tonya had said to her and she would persevere.

_._._

"How's your ankle?" Chris asked as she handed Tala something to drink. It'd been about a month and a half since they'd gotten out of the hospital.

"Better. Though it'll still be some time before I'll be able to walk again." He took a sip of the warm tea as he rested his foot on the couch.

"You really don't have to play nurse all the time you know?" Spencer chuckled as he took the tea from Chris with his good arm. He was out of a sling and in a brace now.

"It's no trouble really you guys. You've already done plenty for me. So this is my way of thanking you." She said as she handed Bryan his tea. He was the first one healed out of the boys.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Kai asked as he rose to peek out the curtains, being careful of his still injured arm.

All but Tala went to look out the window to see what was going on. A sleek black car had just pulled into the driveway. All of them went to sit back down, figuring it was another detective coming to question them about all that had happened. Once they'd healed enough, they'd contacted the BBA to explain all that had gone on. Many of the BBA's higher ups, along with the police, had been making visits to them quite often. They just figured it was someone to conduct a follow up on their injuries and to see how they were getting along. Kai let the curtain fall as he moved to return back to his seat. That is….until he heard a familiar voice.

"Come on Fang you sissy. You're a wolf you should like the cold." A female voice rang out as Kai pulled the curtains back with force, almost ripping them off.

The others were too far back and hadn't heard what he had. They watched as shock crossed his face as he stared out the windows. He kept staring as the others all wondered what was getting him so worked up.

"It…It can't be." Kai whispered as he kept staring.

"Whenever you feel like sharing the secret with the rest of us." Tala asked, annoyed that Kai was acting so stupidly.

"Wow, I guess the snow is a little too deep for you." All of them froze, this time hearing the voice as a familiar laugh rang out.

Chris was the first one to react. She'd placed the tray down and ran to the door, flinging it open. At first she couldn't believe her eyes. Standing before her, bent over laughing at a wolf pup, was her fallen friend. Or so she'd thought. Tonya slowly turned around to see Chris staring at her, mouth agape. She smiled at her as Chris slowly started walking towards her, eventually breaking into a run.

"Tonya!" the albino melted in her friends arms as the hugged each other tightly.

"You don't know how much I missed you guys." Tonya said through tears as she squeezed her sister tightly before releasing her.

"Unbelievable…" Tala whispered as the others all raced into the snow to greet Tonya.

"Hey everyone." She laughed as they all surrounded her, asking her a million questions at once.

But they all fell silent when they heard the sound of crutches struggling through the snow. All of them looked up to see Tala trying to make his way towards them. But the snow was too thick for him to maneuver in. He lost his balance and began to tumble forward. Reacting quickly Tonya ducked under him and caught him before he could fall.

"We really gotta stop doing this." Tala grinned, referring to when she'd caught him once before under less merrier circumstances.

"Glad to see you missed me red." Tonya smiled as she straightened them up.

"Um…who's this little guy?" Bryan asked, squatting down near the wolf pup who just growled at him slightly.

"He's the reason I'm here now. Fang it's ok. They're all friends." She smiled as the wolf relaxed around the others and began sniffing them all.

"Why don't we get out of the cold?" Kai suggested as he led the way back in, Tonya and Tala bringing up the rear.

Once inside Tonya slowly started telling her story, starting from her fall from the cliff. She quickly gave them a rundown of how Shadow had saved her, slowly trying to force her body to work again, befriending Fang, and finally making her way back to civilization. It had been a long and slow journey, but she'd made it. Against all odds she was still alive and had managed to find her way back to them.

After sharing their own story with Tonya, they all decided to head to bed. It'd been a long day for them all. Bryan helped Tala up the stairs as Tonya went to find herself a room. After finding one that had a clear sight of the moon, Fang had made up her mind for her. From the way he ran around the room, jumped on the bed, and then the window seat to paw at the window to see the moon, she decided they would stay there. She kicked off her boots and combed out her hair before heading to bed. She crawled under the covers, Fang soon joining her on the bed.

"Well boy, we did it. We're finally home." She kissed the little wolf pup as he yawned. It wasn't long before the two were sound asleep safe, and warm, once again.

* * *

She's back with the group! Couldn't decide if I should talk about Tonya's journey or how the others were doing. So I started with both combined and eventually just stuck with this idea. Well that's all for now. Review folks!


	17. Ch 17 Closer to You

Tonya: Wow, this one's kinda short.

Spencer: There's a reason behind it.

Tonya: Care to explain? *glances at him*

Chaos: No one tell her! Or Tala!

Tala: Why not me? * growls*

Chris: It's a surprise! That's why.

Bryan: Plus Chaos already threatened to hurt us if we tell.

Kai: So it's just easier to keep you two out of the loop than risk bodily injury.

Tala&Tonya: Wussies.

Chaos: Anyways, I don't own Beyblade or its characters. Just my OC's and temporarily Chris.

~*Closer to You*~

"Do I really have to do this?" Chris whined for the twentieth time that evening.

"Guess what? You don't have a choice." Tonya said as she fixed her friend's hair.

"Why me?" Chris complained as Tonya laughed.

"Because Kai asked you out on a date, that's why." She giggled, enjoying every minute of this.

Chris whimpered as she reluctantly went along with the torture, knowing that there was worse to come later. The whole day had consisted of Chris and Tonya shopping to find the right outfit for her. There was no way the brunette would be willing to let Chris go out on a date in her normal clothes. It was a special occasion and Tonya would be damned if Chris fought her on this. The albino knew as soon as she'd seen the look in her friend's eyes that there would be no point in arguing on this one. But she was hoping her begging would still work. Tonya ignored her as she finished pulling Chris's hair into a half up half down look and stepped back to take a look at her work.

"Not bad if I say so myself." She smiled as Chris just glared daggers at her.

"Am I allowed to see yet?" Chris grumbled as Tonya spun her around to a mirror, to see herself for the first time.

The outfit Tonya had picked out consisted of a nice pair of dark jean shorts and a red halter top shirt that brought out the red hints in her eyes. It hung kinda low in the front to show some cleavage but not too much. It was open to about her midback and hugged the rest of her body like a glove. To complete the look was a pair of tie on wedge heels that gave her about two inches and were easy to walk in. Chris had to admit that she liked how she looked. Tonya knew exactly what to put her in to still keep her in her comfort zone. Fang barked in approval from on Tonya's bed.

"I'm still not sure about these things." Chris wiggled her ankle at the heels as Tonya smirked. Chris was willing to face nearly any challenge thrown her way, but walking in heels was something she'd never mastered.

"That's why I picked them for you. They're easy to balance in and you don't have to worry about turning your ankle quite as easily as you would in other heels. So quit being a baby." Tonya pushed Chris out of the chair as she took her first few stumbling steps in the heels. She wheeled around to holler at Tonya who was standing there with her arm's crossed, eyebrow arched.

"Okay so that's two for you, zero for me." Chris sighed as she walked over to Tonya's bed and sank down in it. She would've killed to just change into a comfy pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt like Tonya was in now. "But I still don't know what to do? I mean, it's not like we ever had time to practice dating or anything."

"Chris, you like the guy right?" Tonya put her hands on her friend's shoulders as she nodded her head, a blush slowly creeping on to her face. "Then there's nothing to worry about. I mean you've already made out with him. That's usually the hardest part. You two have chemistry so don't fight it. Just go with the flow. I'm sure he's just as nervous as you are."

"I hope you're right." Chris rolled her shoulders as she stood up.

The two girls left the room and headed to the stairs. Tonya went down first to find out if Kai was ready for Chris. Just as she'd predicted, he was just as nervous as Chris. Kai gulped as Tonya grinned at him. He was out of his normal clothes as well, dressed in a nice pair of jeans, button down black shirt, and muscle shirt underneath. She could smell cologne on him that had just the right amount of strength to it.

"Oh Christine!" Tonya hollered back up the stairs. With a little encouraging nudge from the small wolf at her heels, Chris took a deep breath and descended.

Kai didn't try to hide his stair as Chris came down the stairs. Chris did her best to ignore it as she concentrated on not falling. Tonya smiled as she headed into the kitchen to leave the two of them alone. It wasn't long before she heard the door opening, closing, and a car pulling away. She was glad that they were trying to have a normal life for once.

"It's been two months now since we've gotten back boy. Everyone is due for some down time. Don't you think?" Tonya asked as the little wolf nodded. "Those two are out, Spencer and Bryan are doing their thing, which just leaves us and him."

Tonya sighed as she gathered up some drinks and headed back up stairs. Not even knocking she nudged the slightly closed door open with her hip. Sitting on the bed, sulking as usual, was Tala. His ankle was still healing and it would be some time before he could even think about walking without crutches. It wasn't him being hurt that put him in such a bad mood, it was the fact that everyone was always offering to help him. And he hated it.

"Just us now. Think Kai will get mad if we down this?" Tonya shook the bottle of vodka in her hand as she sat on the edge of Tala's bed. She took a swig first before offering the bottle to Tala.

"Why are you still here?" Tala asked as he glanced at her and the bottle.

"Didn't feel like doing anything tonight. Besides if something happens let's face it. Fang can't exactly call anyone for help." Tonya shrugged as she took another swig.

"Oh ha, ha. Another crack at my expense?" Tala growled as he snatched the bottle from her as he took a swig of his own.

"Touchy tonight aren't we?" Tonya commented as she watched him take huge drinks. "Tell you what if you really wanna get out of here I'm sure Kai won't mind us taking one of his vehicles. He's only got like five of them."

"I don't want to go anywhere." Tala snapped as he tried to take another drink. But Tonya snatched the bottle from him.

"Alright, maybe vodka wasn't such a good idea after all." Tonya mumbled as she put the bottle out of Tala's reach as he just glared at her. "You mind telling me what's really on your mind? Maybe why you've been in such a pissy mood?"

"It's nothing." He grumbled as he turned away like a little kid.

"Oh really?" She asked as she leaned towards him.

"I said it's nothing!" Tala snapped as he turned towards her, his face only inches from her. He locked gazes with her but he knew that she wouldn't waver. She kept calm as she waited for his anger to dissipate.

"Look we can do this all night, but acting like a spoiled brat won't accomplish anything." Tonya straightened up as Fang snuggled up beside her on the bed.

"You're right. Sorry." Tala reluctantly said.

With anyone else he could hold his anger. But with Tonya for some reason he couldn't. Even when she got pissed right back, he was always the first to give if he knew he'd started it. In a way it annoyed him that Tonya held such power over him. But another part felt grateful. That she was able to put up with him and still keep coming back.

"So, what's wrong?" She laid on her stomach beside him as Tala turned to look out the window at the setting sun.

"I just can't take it. I feel like I'm…" He struggled to find the right words.

"A pain in the ass because we're all having to help you out all the time?" Tonya finished for him as Tala bristled a bit. He didn't think her words would affect him so much. When he stayed silent she knew was right. Tonya sighed as she reached up and lightly tapped his forehead with her knuckles.

"What was that for?" Tala asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"For being an idiot." She smiled as Tala let his head hang in surprise at how cheery she'd said that. "Tala I can vouch for everyone when I say that you aren't a problem to any of us. We help you because we can. We're your friends, it's what we do."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Tonya." He smiled as he reached out to her face to cup it.

Both of them felt something shoot through their bodies at that simple touch. To Tonya, this feeling was new and she wondered if this is what Chris had meant. To Tala though, it was a feeling he'd had for a while. Only now it was stronger. Instead of suppressing it as he had the last few times they'd been alone like this, he acted upon it. Tala leaned forward and gently pulled Tonya to him by under her arms. She didn't fight him as Tala pulled her on to his chest as she looked down at him. A soft smile, a true smile, was on Tala's lips as he looked up at her. Tonya knew she was blushing like an idiot but she couldn't help it. He moved her hair behind her ear as he stared up at her, just enjoying being close to her once again. The two just stared at each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. Tala sat up quickly and pressed his lips to hers. When he moved away he grinned wider when he saw just how dark Tonya had turned.

"Wh-Wh-What was that all about?" Tonya practically hollered as she pushed herself up to where she was sitting beside him. Tala moved himself into a sitting position as he looked at her.

"I can't help it. Any time I'm near you all I want is to be closer to you. You're the first person to ever make me feel like this. Maybe it's because you're the only one who can truly understand me, knowing my past as you do. Maybe I made a fool of myself right now. I don't care. I just had to let you know somehow." Tala said softly as Tonya took in all his words.

"Do you really mean it?" Tonya managed to spit out without stuttering.

"Would I have any reason to lie?" Tala asked as the playfulness came back to his eyes.

"I see." Tonya said as she looked down at one of her hands, the one Tala had slid his own into.

Without knowing what she was doing, she leaned forward and placed her lips upon his. She could feel that very same pull Tala had spoken about. Wanting to be closer to him even though their skin was already touching. Tala pulled her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her fingers into his skin. Being careful not to draw blood. The two deepened the kiss as they pressed closer and closer to each other, still somehow not close enough. Tala pulled her on to him as she straddled him, moving her hands from behind his neck and wrapping them around his back. But of course the two needed air and eventually broke apart. They just looked at each other, wondering what this meant for them now.

Neither said a word as they found the answer in each other's eyes. Tonya slowly got off him, moving to lay beside him as Tala kept a protective arm around her waist. Just as the two settled in Fang jumped in the middle, growling a little at Tala for stealing his spot beside Tonya. The two were surprised at the jealously of the little pup and couldn't help but laugh at him. Tala placed the pup on his chest near Tonya as the two slowly got comfortable again and began to drift off into sleep.

_._._

"Wow, I can't believe we were out so late!" Chris said as she and Kai walked inside out of the chill.

"Hold on. Something's off." Kai said as he placed a hand on her as he took the lead, senses on high alert. A loud crash could be heard as two male voices rose over the commotion.

"Told you not to do that." Spencer said smugly as he looked at Bryan who was rubbing his head.

"Not my fault the damn thing isn't here." Bryan growled as he continued his search. "Where the hell is it?"

"Um…" The two turned to see Chris and Kai looking at them with confused looks upon their faces.

"Bryan's on a booze hunt." Spencer clarified as Bryan slammed the cabinet.

"Fuck where's that damn bottle?" Bryan hollered as he began pulling at his hair.

"Are you sure you didn't drink it all?" Kai asked as he walked over to help his friend calm down.

"Hmm…wonder where Tonya is." Chris asked as she turned and headed back up the stairs.

She had taken off the heels and began walking down the long stretch of hallway that led to Tonya's room. But before she got there something caught her eye. She glanced down to see a little flash of grey dart into Tala's room. Chris hurried after it and was surprised by what she saw. Tonya and Tala curled up with each other, sleeping, with Fang heading back to his spot on Tala's chest. Chris covered her mouth as she let her shoes drop right there. She turned to go get the others, but stopped before reaching the stairs.

"Nah. There'll be plenty of time to get her later. Right now the two deserve rest." Chris said to herself as she turned back around and started to close the door. But not before darting into the room and grabbing the missing bottle that Bryan had been looking for.

* * *

As mentioned before this one was short. But I got the idea for it and just had to write it. I noticed that I never really in depth with Tala and Tonya like I had with Chris and Kai. So this is my way of making up for it. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
